Red belt
by ChickenBrown
Summary: Jean es un alfa con hipersensibilidad a los olores, algo que afecta su vida diaria sin remedio. Eren es un omega que tiene una anomalía que deja a todos perplejos, pues su aroma es casi imperceptible incluso para la mitad de los alfas y lo usa a su favor para triunfar en un mundo donde la jerarquía está marcada tan estrictamente. ¿Qué pasará cuando estos dos se topen? / Omegaverse
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Adivinen quién trajo un nuevo fanfic Jeren c:

Últimamente había estado muy metida en este tema y recientemente leí un fic buenísimo que no solo me metió en un fandom al que jamás imaginé entrar, sino que me ayudó a pensar en un Jeren de esta clase. Sé que no a todos les gusta la temática y espero no ofender a nadie con ello, respeto los gustos de las demás personas aún si no estoy de acuerdo, así que espero que haya cierto respeto mútuo entre quienes no gustan de el tema y quienes sí.

Si les gusta la temática me alegra y ojala pueda hacerles disfrutar este fic.

¡Espero que les guste! c:

* * *

Advertencias:

Omegaverse. Mpreg.

* * *

Capítulo I

Bastó, como cada vez, una simple mirada a sus caderas. Y sin prisas volvía a decirme a mí mismo que dejara de hacerlo cada día, a cada momento en el que me lo encontrase vagando por ahí. Ciertamente no podía resistirme, lo sabía. Dudaba incluso que cualquier otro en mi situación pudiese resistirse a mirar esas caderas y es que cuando me daba cuenta ya lo había hecho, a veces encontrándome con sus ojos que de casualidad se cruzaban con los míos. Entonces ahí me encontraba yo, siendo víctima una vez más de mis propios deseos.

Él era extraño para ser uno de su clase. Yo no era el único que lo seguía con la mirada pero era el único que se daba cuenta. Un espécimen raro siempre es llamativo, a la vez es repulsivo para una jerarquía que tiene una _normalidad_. En mi caso tenía muchísima más curiosidad que los demás. Me sentía como un gato asechando a su presa a pesar de que no tenía la mínima intención de atraparlo. Y aún así mantenía la mirada sobre él esperando un solo descuido. Ahora bien, quizás no parecería merecer la pena a los ojos de cualquiera. Sin embargo cualquiera no estaba aquí en este instante. Es decir, él no tenía ni una pizca de olor. No tenía una sola pizca de esencia para los demás pero yo podía sentir su olor revolotear en mi nariz cada que pasaba a mi lado: sutil, refrescante, dulce a la vez y tan deseable e inusual como él lo era. Su aroma era sencillamente perfecto aunque no estaba seguro de que alguien más pudiese sentirlo por lo realmente etéreo que era incluso si tomaba alguna clase de supresor. Para ser sincero cada que lo olía podía reconocerlo de inmediato, no era como los demás, oliendo prácticamente de la misma manera, irritándome la nariz con su celo. Me atrevería a decir que me agradaba su aroma.

Eren era el primer omega cuyo aroma no sólo no me molestaba, sino que me agradaba de cierta manera. Cualquier alfa se lanzaría hacia él para cortejarlo en el segundo en el que se diera cuenta de que le agradaba. Pero contrario a quienes sí intentaban hacerlo yo sabía que Eren era un omega libre. Eren no se dejaría marcar por cualquiera así insistiera o lo intentara por la fuerza.

Él era libre de sus instintos mundanos.

Eren era un omega distinto a los otros montones de omegas que uno podría mirar al caminar por la calle. No estaba dispuesto a dejarse marcar por cualquiera que le prometiese una vida de en sueño. Él buscaba escoger su camino, él tenía claro que escogería al alfa que lo marcaría, que no sería escogido y que seguiría siendo libre de cualquier forma sin importar que eso implicase convertirse en un omega pasado de edad para juntarse con alguien. Jamás dejaba que alguien le dijera cómo comportarse ni permitía que alguien intentase decirle de qué manera debía vivir su vida. Nunca había olido su celo ni tampoco había tenido el olor de un solo alfa encima. Su carácter se imponía por sobre los demás como si no fuese lo que era. Rompió con los estándares jerárquicos convirtiéndose en el creativo de la empresa de publicidad más famosa del país a base de esfuerzo. Se mostraba ante la sociedad con la cabeza en alto, la mirada firme, las metas fijas en su lugar. No vacilaba al hablar ni al dar un solo paso. Sus ideas siempre iban más allá y sobre todo su olor era casi imperceptible.

Probablemente fue eso lo que más me sorprendió. Un omega por lo general se reconoce inmediatamente incluso en medio de miles de personas por su olor característico pero para saber que Eren era un omega uno tenía que tener un olfato excepcionalmente bueno o debía escucharlo de su propia voz. A veces se hacía pasar como un más beta frente a otros betas como si toda su vida lo hubiese sido. Ciertamente tenía un cuerpo común y corriente, como el de un beta promedio. No desprendía feromonas en exceso, el mayor misterio de Eren Jaeger siempre sería ello. A veces me preguntaba si Eren había tenido su primer celo ya, aunque seguramente era estúpido suponerlo si quiera porque había pasado de la mayoría de edad ya hace unos años.

Lo miré venir hacia mí, con una copa de champagne en una mano y un bocadillo que tomó de una bandeja que pasaba en la otra. Antes de llegar a mí ya se había metido medio panecillo de chocolate a la boca y se relamió los labios para asegurarse de quitar de ellos cualquier pequeño residuo. Una vez que lo tragó estuvo frente a mí, así que se sintió libre de hablarme mientras se acomodaba en el espacio que había a mi lado.

—Jean, podrías fingir mejor mientras miras mi trasero— reprochó antes de beber de su copa—. Si incluso yo lo noté estando de espaldas imagínate la gente alrededor.

—Bueno, es que me acabas de hacer ganar una apuesta— sonreí yo a cambio.

—¿Qué clase de apuesta asquerosa implica mirar mi trasero en plena fiesta?

Me reí, sabía que él no estaba ofendido realmente, sólo buscaba como siempre seguir la conversación. Entonces me di la libertad de acariciar el cinturón en la cintura de Eren con un dedo como si fuese la pieza de ropa más valiosa del mundo, dejando que mi cabeza recordara cada vez que le había visto con él desde el día que le conocí.

—Ya sabes: Eren seguramente usará su cinturón rojo en la fiesta— recité.

—No entiendo qué tiene de raro usar un cinturón rojo— bufó, cansado de el mismo comentario—. Y deja de apostar por ello.

—Lo extraño no es el color del cinturón en sí, Eren— aclaré—. Sino que uses el mismo cada día de tu vida.

—Por supuesto, ese cinturón es especial— sonrió él. Pero no sólo sonrió, sino que me sonrió a mí y por un momento sus sutiles feromonas me hicieron estremecer.

—¿Especial?— pregunté, intentando no caer en esos encantos que de vez en cuando me hacían caer, caer muy pero muy profundo.

Y él no contestó, se limitó a mirarme con una sonrisita que para ser sincero hizo que por mi espalda atravesara un escalofrío. No importaba si no significaba nada o si con ello me indicaba que no siguiera preguntando algo que no me importaba. A veces poder tener una sonrisa de ése precioso chico me hacía temblar. Si el quisiese podría tenerme a sus pies, podría hacer que yo cayera e hiciera cualquier cosa sólo para él sin importar que clase de cosa fuere. Me sentía contento de quererlo por lo maravilloso que era, no por ser un omega. No me gustaba sólo por instinto.

—Esta fiesta es una mierda— dijo al final, luego de terminar su copa—. Ya me duelen las mejillas de sonreírle a todos y ni siquiera sé exactamente por qué estoy aquí.

—Porque tu diseño les hizo vender casi diez veces más su producto, obviamente te quieren aquí—le recordé pero estaba igual de irritado que él entre tantos alfas y sus penetrantes aromas mezclándose alrededor de mí—. Y tienes que quedarte porque acabo de oír que te darán el reconocimiento en pleno discurso.

Eren bufó, gruñendo palabras sin sentido entre dientes. Obviamente tenía la intensión de largarse luego de una hora haciendo acto de presencia pero ahora tendría que quedarse a recibir elogios sobre su diseño hasta que la gente se olvidara de que existía una vez más. Lo oí quejarse de lo hipócritas que eran todas esas personas que esperaban estrechar su mano diciéndole que era el mejor cuando jamás en su vida habían escuchado su nombre.

—Sus elogios no me llegan en lo más mínimo— masculló al final, intentando seguir con la plática.

—¿No te gustaría tener un poco de fama en el mundo de la publicidad? Tu sueldo podría subir cada vez más— reí.

—Ése no es el asunto, Jean. No quiero ser alguien famoso— lo miré y él me miró directamente. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada de desprecio que tenía cuando le hablaban de algo que no le gustaba—. Ser alguien famoso implica que los demás te juzguen como les da la gana y que te pidan cosas que ellos esperan que hagas. Me gusta lo que hago, no quiero hacer lo que los demás quieren que haga.

—¿No es ese tu trabajo a caso?

—Pero yo lo hago a mi manera. Cuando alguien me impone un tipo de publicidad me gusta hacer un diseño que me gustaría a mí ver en la calle— alzó las cejas, intentando saber si entendía qué quería decir pero puedo decir claramente que no entendía exactamente qué clase de estrategia era esa. Por suerte lo notó—. Bien, escucha. ¿Te gusta cómo luce mi cinturón rojo cada vez que lo uso?

Asentí, sincero. Él sabía la respuesta porque tenía que decírselo alguna vez y él siempre me daba una buena oportunidad para hacerlo así estuviésemos en media reunión del Departamento Creativo.

—De acuerdo. Ahora, ¿qué crees que pienso yo de mi cinturón?

—Te gusta, obviamente.

—¿Por qué lo piensas?

—Lo usas todos los días, sin importar la ocasión— alcé mis hombros, sin pensarlo mucho. Seguía sin entender por dónde iba el asunto.

—Sí, pero podría no gustarme. Si no me gustara el cinturón, ¿crees que lo usaría tan visiblemente?— lo pensé un momento y luego negué con la cabeza—. Exacto. Si algo que haces no te gusta no lucirá igual a como luciría si te gustara. ¿Ya entiendes?

—Tus diseños llaman la atención porque lucen como te gustaría verlos— él asintió mientras yo comenzaba a entender la idea—. ¿Entonces es cosa de tener ganas de hacer las cosas o no?

—Algo así. Cuando te gusta algo que haces y te gusta cómo lo hiciste no tienes problemas con el resultado, prácticamente quieres mostrárselo a todo el mundo, quieres que les guste así que de alguna forma haces que les guste— explicó, más entusiasmado ahora.

Sonreí, mirando sus ojos verdes tan cautivadores, tan preciosos. Su sonrisita estirada hacia mí me dejó un dulce sabor en la boca y no pude evitar sentir esas mariposas en el estómago que cada vez me hacía sentir. Eren me hacía sentir bien cada vez que le miraba, me hacía sentir enamorado. Me gustaba cada parte de él.

—Eres único Jaeger, en serio.

—Para nada, sólo me gusta mi trabajo— rió.

—Me gusta que te guste lo que haces— no pude evitar decir pero él no se sorprendió del todo.

—Me gusta que te guste lo que hago— respondió.

Estuve a nada de contestar, algo avalentonado por su respuesta, pero justo en ese momento el discurso comenzó y tuvimos que sentarnos en nuestra mesa asignada una vez más. Mientras el presidente de la compañía a la que publicitamos hablaba yo me perdí en mis pensamientos, aplaudiendo cuando los que estaban en mi mesa aplaudían. Al oír mi nombre hice lo que el resto cuando los nombraban: me levantaba, fingía que los miraba a todos moviéndome como lo hace un ventilador y luego hacía una leve reverencia antes de sentarme. Entonces el momento que Eren odiaba llegó. Todos lo elogiaban de la manera que más odiaba luego de ello, sin siquiera recordar su nombre. Claramente ahí todos querían verse bien ante un creativo tan talentoso por si en algún momento necesitaban ponerle un caballo a su logo. Todos buscaban contactos, no importaba quien fuese, necesitaban contactos.

Cuando los bolsillos de Eren se llenaron de tarjetas de presentación decidí que era hora de irnos, así que nos despedimos de algunas personas y antes de darnos cuenta ya estábamos saliendo del estacionamiento directamente a casa. Eren se acomodó con la cabeza pegada a la ventana y tuve que rogarle para que se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad mientras alternaba la mirada entre él y el cruce. Ambos estábamos cansados. La parte estúpida de nuestro trabajo era exactamente esa, ir a fiestas que no nos interesaban en absoluto, pero estábamos obligados si es que era necesario estar presentes. Eren suspiró pesadamente mirando las luces en la ciudad nocturna. Pensaba que se había quedado dormido cuando le escuché maldecir a más de la mitad de las personas que le habían dicho algo sobre su diseño en las últimas veinticuatro horas. No dije nada, seguramente no tenía ganas de escuchar a alguien contradecirle o siquiera darle la razón. Eren era a veces así de complicado, no quería que le dijeses nada pero aún así terminaría sacando otro tema de conversación a la larga. Una vez que aparqué frente a su casa, apagué el auto y lo miré esperando su nuevo tema de conversación. ¿Qué diría hoy? ¿Hablaría quizás del proyecto en el que aún trabajaba? O tal vez me diría que su dálmata seguía siendo tan adorable como siempre lo hacía. Pero no. Lo que dijo no me lo habría imaginado.

—Nunca conocí a un alfa que tratase tan bien a un empleado— comenzó y sin dejarme decir nada continuó—. Hablamos como si fuésemos buenos amigos y en el caso de que no nos veamos de esa manera nos vemos como buenos compañeros. Me traes a casa y te importa si uso o no cinturón de seguridad… ¿Estás intentando cortejarme o algo así? Porque es la manera más rara de cortejar a alguien siendo tú un alfa. Y no sólo un alfa, sino que eres el director del Departamento Creativo de la empresa publicitaria más importante del país. El jefe de un omega casi sin aroma.

—Eren, no estoy intentando cortejarte.

—¿Entonces qué intentas? Es confuso hablar contigo sin poder leer tus intenciones— admitió—. No sé qué clase de cuidados debería tener contigo.

—Bueno… no tengo ninguna intención realmente— confesé, pero lo que dije después no me lo creí ni yo mismo—. Me gustas pero no intentaría nada contigo.

Esta vez sí que lo sorprendí y yo carraspeé intentando no entrar en pánico. ¿De verdad lo había dicho? Sí. Había sido uno de esos impulsos que mi alfa me hacía cometer casi sin darme cuenta. Esas frases que a él le parecía correcto decir. No era un instinto muy libre después de todo y cuando podía salir a flote por un solo segundo no perdía la oportunidad. Ciertamente ser un alfa con hipersensibilidad a los olores cambiaba mi estilo de vida, mis hábitos y sobre todo limitaba mis instintos mundanos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no intentas cortejarme entonces?

—Porque sé que el alfa que te marque será escogido por ti.

Entonces rió. Comenzó a reír con tantas ganas que las lágrimas no tardaron en caer por sus mejillas rojas de la fuerza con la que lo hacía. Me pregunté qué cosa de lo que había dicho era gracioso pero lo único que pude hacer fue escucharlo reír como nunca le había escuchado antes. Intentó calmarse más de una vez pero terminaba cayendo en otro ataque de risa irracional. Esperé pacientemente intentando no enojarme y cuando logró dejar de reír me sonrió ampliamente una vez más en el día.

—Dices que yo soy único y eres tú quien realmente lo es— habló por fin, secándose las lágrimas—. Un alfa que deja elegir a un omega lo que quiere en su vida. Vaya.

Alcé una ceja, él alzó ambas.

El silencio que se formó no fue incómodo pero me hizo sentir la nariz irritada más sensible. Si antes estaba irritada ahora comenzaba a irritarse aún más con mi propio olor a alfa. Maldije mi hipersensibilidad por unos segundos, desviando la mirada para intentar calmar la irritación dando un masaje en el puente de la nariz.

—Jean, ¿puedes olerlo?

—¿El qué?

—Estoy en celo.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido. No lo había notado en ningún momento. Ésa era la razón por la que mi olor se intensificaba a cada momento. Y no era lo único, desde hacía un rato que mi alfa se estaba poniendo más terco. Él lo percibía pero el resto del mundo no podía notar el aumento de feromonas porque Eren tenía ese aroma tan extremadamente sutil.

—No uso supresores porque no suelo tener problemas como otros omegas— siguió—. Pero te juro que si permanezco en el auto por más tiempo terminaré montándote.

Me sonrojé, mirando a mis pies mientras hacía que las ventanas se abrieran con un ruidito que conocía demasiado bien para prestarle atención. Él respiró del aire fresco que entró, casi aliviado y después de respirar hondo varias veces volvió a separar los labios para dejar pasar palabras entre ellos.

—Cortéjame, Jean— no contesté aunque él hizo una larga pausa para que lo hiciera—. Intenta hacerlo, enamórame.

Reí, volviendo a sus ojos verdes una vez más en el día.

—¿Quieres tener una historia de amor que puedas contar a tus nietos?

—Quiero darle una oportunidad a las cosas que me gustan de ti— objetó, con un rostro que decía que no le había afectado mi comentario—. Escucha, soy un omega raro que siempre pone como excusa ser infértil cuando ni siquiera los médicos saben porque mi olor es tan débil. Todo el mundo me cataloga de la manera que quiere. Me gustaría que la persona a la que le gusto intente enamorarme pero también me gustaría que se enamore de mí al mismo tiempo.

—Espera, ¿eso cómo funciona?

—Si intentas enamorarme te dejaré conocerme, Jean. Todo sobre mí— declaró, quitándose la chaqueta, acalorado—. Abriré mi vida para ti si estás dispuesto a intentarlo pero tú también debes abrirme tu vida. Quiero enamorarme de ti, de tu vida y de tu realidad pero quiero que tú te enamores de mí, de mí vida y de mí realidad.

Sonreí, sintiendo que lo que me decía me gustaba más de lo que podía imaginar. Por supuesto era una propuesta que al final de cuentas podía salir mal y no tener ningún resultado productivo para ninguno de los dos. Sin embargo no sonaba mal e incluso sonaba a un buen sabor de boca. Reí un poco, captando su atención.

—¿Qué?— soltó secamente, acalorado.

—Y dices que soy yo quien es único.

—Lo eres.

—Tú también.

Soltó aire bruscamente al mirarme, bajando del auto drásticamente.

—Bien, tienes hasta mañana para responderme— indicó inclinándose hacia la ventana del auto, con el sudor cayéndole por la piel—. Digas sí o no quiero que te quede claro que eres el primero al que le propongo algo así.

—Acepto— le corté, notando que quería seguir excusándose—. Quiero intentarlo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, quiero hacerlo.

Un sonrojo saltó a sus mejillas.

—Mierda. Tu estúpido aroma me altera las neuronas— masculló y luego suspiró—. Te veo mañana entonces, Jean.

—Te veo mañana, Eren.

Él me miró por un momento más y luego entró a casa, despidiéndose con un leve movimiento de mano. Yo esperé unos segundos más, sin creer que de alguna manera había logrado conseguir una oportunidad para cortejarlo. Cuando pensé que me lo había creído encendí el auto, arranqué y conduje hasta casa sin pensarlo mucho pero justo al momento de tirarme en la cama de mi habitación sonreí, cubriéndome los labios como si de una colegiala que ha dado su primer beso se tratase.

Realmente me había dado una oportunidad.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?

¿Qué tal si continúa?

Me gustaría saber su opinión c:

Por cierto, ya tengo Wattpad y comencé a poner mis historias ahí por si se sienten más cómodos por allá (?)

Me encuentran como ChickenBrown, justo como aquí, tal cual sin más ni menos.

"Él y yo" ya está disponible en Wattpad. Gracias a los que me apoyaron con ésa última historia y a los que siguen poniendo en favoritos y dejando reviews bonitos en cada escrito que subo. No saben cuanto me alegra que les guste lo que hago c':

Miles de gracias a todos.

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Esperaba poder subir el capítulo ayer pero por razones del destino no pude ja ja.

La buena noticia es que ya está aquí ;)

Espero que les guste c:

* * *

Advertencias:

Omegaverse. Mpreg.

* * *

Capítulo II

Me recargué en el marco de la puerta, mirando en el interior de la oficina a Eren trabajar con su cinturón rojo a la vista. Miraba la pantalla de la computadora atentamente, medio mordisqueándose la punta del pulgar como si algo le molestase mucho. Esperé a que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, cuando por fin me miró se sacó el pulgar de entre los dientes e hizo una pequeña seña que me decía claramente que entrara. Por algunos segundos me mantuve quieto, aguardando a que volviera a su posición inicial. Cuando lo hizo entré, cerrando la puerta. Todos sabían que no le gustaba tener la puerta abierta pero siempre había alguien que se burlaba de él dejándola de par en par al salir luego de darle algunos documentos o lo que fuere.

—Los alfas y los betas no soportan estar debajo de mí, mucho menos me soportan los que están a mi altura— dijo una vez mientras tomaba de una taza de café sin una pizca de azúcar.

Le miré por un rato más, sin decir nada y entonces él se empujó hacia atrás con los pies, logrando chocar suavemente contra la pared al momento en el que su silla se detenía. Ya había averiguado que le encantaba jugar con su silla, yendo de un lado a otro con ella como si en la vida uno hiciese eso todos los días. Aunque en su caso, sí, era parte de su vida cotidiana. Nunca había conocido a alguien que viviera de forma tan divertida en una oficina las ocho horas de trabajo desde cada lunes hasta cada viernes. Quizás no se la pasaba riendo en cada parte del edificio, porque de hecho tenía cierto estoicismo pegado a la cara y algo de sarcasmo insertado en la lengua, pero prácticamente hacía lo que quería mientras trabajaba. Si quería comer donas glaseadas, café sin azúcar, tener la televisión encendida y un mono bailando a su lado a plenas ocho de la mañana mientras hacía uno de sus diseños no se molestaría en preguntar si podía hacerlo o no. Por supuesto no llegaba a un extremo tan exagerado pero sí que no le importaba comer a la hora que le diese la gana aún si estábamos a mitad de una junta.

—¿Aún no acabas?— pregunté mirando sus botas rojas, exactamente del mismo tono chillón que su cinturón.

—Sí… bueno, no— me miró suspirando—. No me decido en algo pero es cuestión de dar un clic. Seguro que me decido en cuanto llegue el lunes a la oficina.

—De acuerdo— sonreí, convencido de que para la junta del lunes siguiente el diseño ya debería estar terminado y mostrándose en la reunión como cada que Eren estaba encargado de un proyecto. Podría divertirse a la hora de trabajar pero siempre tendría su trabajo como prioridad—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer más tarde?

—Además de acariciar y tomarle fotos a mi perro toda la tarde… no, ¿necesitas algo?

—Pensaba en invitarte a comer.

—Oh, Jean. De verdad que acabas de tener una gran idea— sonrió de pronto—. Cuando termina mi celo me la paso malhumorado y pareciera que el mundo está en mi contra. Tu invitación es lo mejor que me ha pasado hoy. Acepto, déjame tomar mis cosas y nos vamos.

Asentí, recargándome en la puerta mientras Eren tomaba el blazer negro y se lo acomodaba sobre la camisa en silencio, acomodándose las mangas. Cuando estuvo listo salimos del edificio, despidiéndonos de las personas que se cruzaban en nuestro camino. Una vez en el auto dejé que Eren decidiera a donde ir mientras se ponía un par de gafas oscuras con marco rojo, alegando que el sol le molestaba. Indicó el nombre de un restaurante italiano y no dudé en dar marcha hasta el lugar, siguiendo las vagas instrucciones que me daba en el camino. Después de un momento ubiqué el lugar. Sí que lo conocía, pero jamás había comido ahí. Me pregunté si era un restaurante que Eren frecuentaba pero él me dejó claro que no cuando dijo la siguiente frase:

—Vaya, cambiaron el cartel— seguido de un—: ¿Hace tanto que no vengo?

En ése momento se sacó los lentes, los dejó por algún lado y bajamos del auto, permitiendo que el valet hiciese lo suyo. En el corto camino al restaurante me di la libertad de pasar una mano por debajo del blazer negro de Eren para poder acariciar su cinturón rojo con la yema de los dedos. Él no dijo nada a cambio. Desde aquella última noche lo hacía y a él no parecía molestarle. Incluso a veces se pegaba más a mí o caminaba al compás de mis propios pasos para no entorpecer el ritmo. Mientras él me contaba lo buena que era la comida en ese lugar -y que esperaba siguiera siendo igual de buena-, yo le sonreía, escuchándolo atentamente, abriéndole la puerta, dejándolo pasar primero y luego volviendo a descansar los dedos en el mismo lugar. Cada vez que lo hacía sentía que me acostumbraba más a ello y no podía evitar pensar en si Eren también sentía lo mismo. La chica en la recepción nos llevó entre el murmullo de las mesas hasta una mesa redonda casi al fondo del restaurante para dos personas con una luz que me dejaba apreciar a gusto el color esmeralda de los ojos frente a mí. De principio nos trajeron un poco de vino tinto cuya botella quedó a nuestra merced pero ninguno de los dos bebió un solo trago hasta que nuestra comida estuvo frente a nosotros.

Cuando Eren alzó la copa por primera vez supe que hablaría.

—Tema de hoy— comenzó, yo sólo asentí en espera de lo que diría después. Lo pensó sólo por unos segundos—. Música.

Asentí una vez más mientras él daba un breve trago. Habíamos comenzado a conocernos de ésa manera. Cada encuentro que teníamos hacíamos algo juntos pero siempre había un tema específico sobre el cual hablar. La idea resultaba por demás interesante, quiero decir, Eren imponía un tema para la conversación tan trivial como la cantidad de café que le ponías a tu taza pero siempre resultaba interesante por una simple razón: el tema nos llevaba directamente a conocernos sin indagar vulgarmente. A veces podíamos hablar de dos temas un día, por supuesto, cuando nos alcanzaba el tiempo porque generalmente un solo tema nos bastaba para todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos.

Ya habíamos hablado de las cosas generales y estúpidas que uno pregunta y olvida luego de unas horas si no es que minutos como el color favorito de esa persona. Sorprendentemente había sido muy distinto hablar de cosas como esas con él comparado con el resto del mundo. No sólo me dijo su color favorito, me dijo sus colores favoritos para cada qué y cada cual, alegando cada cosa que le parecía y cada cosa que no. No sólo escuchó con atención mi propia respuesta, sino que la había recordado. Habíamos hablado realmente, él me escuchaba cuando debía hacerlo y se aseguraba de que yo lo hiciera también. Cuando yo comenzaba a hablar no me interrumpía con palabras, simplemente hacía un pequeño gesto que me pedía el permiso de hacerlo y sólo cuando mi voz cesaba él abría la boca. Con el tiempo yo había aprendido a hacerlo de la misma manera, comprendiendo que eso hacía nuestras conversaciones mucho más cómodas de lo que de por sí ya eran. Hablábamos en un ambiente que de pronto se convertía en una zona de confort aún si el tema resultaba incómodo. Era algo muy especial hablar con él en nuestros encuentros y aún si no hablábamos por largo rato nunca había tensión. Jamás creí que Eren pudiese hacer que me sintiese aún mejor a su lado que antes.

—Bien, hablemos de música— sonreí.

—Odio The Beatles— comenzó con ese comentario tan brusco que no pude evitar atragantarme—. Y sobre The Rolling Stones no tengo nada interesante que decir.

—¿Odias The Beatles? ¿De verdad?— inquirí, sin saber si me parecía divertido o más bien me sorprendía.

—Sí, odio a la banda— respondió sin inmutarse, casi alzándose de hombros—. Pero me gusta su discografía.

—No entiendo cómo puede eso tener sentido siquiera, Eren— reí, dejando que me explicara qué diablos significaban todas esas palabras juntas.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo. Me gusta la discografía, algunas letras me parecen estúpidas, otras me encantan pero definitivamente oír acerca de la banda es un martirio para mí— explicó, llevándose un poco de comida a la boca mientras movía los ojos de un lado a otro. Me miró fijamente—. Así que no te atrevas a ver un especial sobre The Beatles frente a mí, por favor.

—Me parece bien— concedí antes de seguir la conversación.

La cena pasó con un diálogo cómodo, entre miradas coquetas que a veces nos permitíamos y jugueteos que seguían nuestros pies debajo de la mesa. Así había sido los últimos días. Para cuando nos terminamos el postre ya estábamos riendo por tonterías que nos hacían gracia sobre la música en común que teníamos, las bandas y alguno que otro solista. Miramos la hora antes de decidir que ya era hora de irnos a casa, así que pedí la cuenta sin dejarle sacar la billetera siquiera, algo que no tomó a mal. Al salir del restaurante subimos al auto y de pronto a Eren quiso gelato, así que dimos vueltas hasta encontrar una gelatería que, por lo que leí en uno de los folletos que nos entregaron al llegar, vendía gelato artesanal. Como decía en el cartel colgado del techo pagamos primero y después ordenamos frente al mostrador seccionado en sabores que tenían trozos de ingredientes encima, dándole buen aspecto a cada uno de ellos. Eren tardó sólo un momento en escoger chocolate con trozos de avellana y yo tardé un poco más en decidirme entre manzana y durazno.

—No puedo creer que tardaras tanto en escoger un sabor— rió él en cuanto subimos al auto.

—Pude terminar arrepintiéndome si no decidía exactamente el sabor que quería— reí también, comiendo un poco de mi gelato de durazno.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón— sonrió antes de dejar un cómodo silencio formarse mientras comíamos.

Miré a la gente, sintiendo una fresca brisa venir desde el exterior. El gran árbol que cubría al auto del intenso sol me hacía pensar en la imagen refrescante que tenía de Eren, aunque admito que en ciertas ocasiones su expresión se asemejaba más a la rigidez así estuviese comiendo algo que le gustaba mucho. Me pregunté si se sentía tan cómodo junto a mí como yo me sentía junto a él. Eren era la persona más fuera de lo común que jamás había conocido. Con ésa forma de conocernos que jamás se me hubiese ocurrido, con esa manera de hablar a veces desvergonzada que de cierta manera me cautivaba mucho más de lo que quizás debería, con esa manera tan eficaz de trabajar al mismo tiempo que paseaba a gusto por la oficina como si se estuviese divirtiendo. Ésa manera que tenía de mirar las cosas con puntos y comas que me sorprendía tanto. Aquella forma de decir cosas incómodas que aún así me hacía sentir cómodo a su lado, ese palpitar en mi pecho que aparecía repentinamente cuando estaba junto a él y ese aroma sutil que inundaba mis fosas nasales cada vez que el viento lo traía hacia mí, tan delicioso, tan dulce y fresco.

—¿Qué harás mañana?— preguntó de pronto mientras una mujer beta pasaba al otro lado de la calle, paseando a su miniatura peluda que reconocí como un perro luego de mirar bien.

—Nada a menos que me invites a hacer algo— contesté, sonriéndole con ánimos de escucharlo hablar.

—Quiero llevar a Bartolomeo a la veterinaria— anunció.

—¿Paso por ti entonces?

—No. Yo paso por ti, me queda de camino.

—Me parece bien entonces, aunque mi auto seguro extrañará tu trasero sentado en sus asientos— bromeé pero él bufó en lugar de reír.

—Admite que te da miedo tenerme a mí frente al volante— dijo con un tono que, si no supiera que estaba siguiendo mi broma, pensaría que seguramente estaría enojado.

—¿Debería decir que sí o debería decir que no? Porque la verdad es que estoy muerto del miedo— fingí un escalofrío exagerado antes de notar una sonrisa en su rostro que como cada vez hacía que un lindo calor se instalara en mi pecho, dándome la sensación de que realmente podría estar enamorándome cada vez más de él. Casi se sentía como cuando haces crecer una flor desde su semilla. Aún no éramos nada ni sabríamos cómo resultaría, pero con paciencia seguramente lograríamos que nuestra flor de refrescante aroma creciera lentamente.

—Cállate, apuesto a que he tenido menos infracciones en mi vida que tú en un año— sostuvo, a casi nada de terminarse su segundo postre del día.

Me limité a reír, contento de saber que podría pasar el sábado con él. No quise preguntar qué sucedía con Bartolomeo porque sabía que si Eren llevaba a su perro a una veterinaria con una cita programada no era nada especialmente grave pero aún así no sabía qué le pasaba. Hacía sólo unas pocas semanas que había sido su chequeo y normalmente sus chequeos eran cada seis meses sólo por rutina. Cuando terminamos con el gelato Eren tomó mi vasito y lo juntó al suyo, indicándome que ya lo tiraría al llegar a casa. Volvió a ponerse los lentes de sol aunque ya casi venía el atardecer hacia nosotros y con una graciosa señal que incluyó movimiento de brazos y cabeza volvimos a andar en el pavimento. Una vez llegamos a su casa bajó pero antes deslizó los lentes por la nariz y me dedicó una mirada por encima de los cristales oscuros.

—Me gustas con ropa casual— admitió—. No arruines tu apariencia mañana.

—¿Superman?

—Sabes cuánto amo esa playera— sonrió ya fuera del auto—. Nos vemos, Cara de Caballo.

—Adiós, trasero bonito.

Él me dio una última mirada antes de entrar a casa y dejó una risa en el aire lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchara. Mientras tanto yo reía un poco también pensando lo idiota -pero realmente lindo- que era a veces con esas risas y sonrisas que me dedicaba a mí, solamente a mí.

En casa me di una ducha rápida, cantando lo emocionado que estaba por pasar un día más junto a él. Luego pensé en la mañana siguiente, preguntándome qué haríamos luego de llevar a Bartolomeo a la veterinaria. Ciertamente el perro y yo nunca nos habíamos conocido en persona, por así decirlo, pero de alguna manera yo ya me sentía familiarizado con él con lo mucho que me contaba Eren mientras me mostraba las fotos que tomaba de él cada que le surgía la oportunidad. Probablemente la cantidad de material que Eren tenía en su laptop sobre su perro ocupaba al menos una tercera parte de su memoria. Incluso yo y las pocas personas a las que Eren dejaba conocer un poquito de su vida comenzamos a sentir cierto cariño por Bartolomeo, el dálmata de manchas negras y ojos pardos que siempre estaría como fondo de pantalla en el teléfono de Eren o quizás hasta como fondo de escritorio en su laptop. De cierta manera comenzaba a emocionarme por el día de mañana. Por fin conocería a Bartolomeo, aunque no sabía qué clase de reacción tendría él hacia mí. Eren tomaría el volante esta vez. Me preguntaba cuál sería el tema que tomaríamos esta vez. Qué pequeño aspecto de su vida me dejaría conocer. Ciertamente eso era lo que más me emocionaba cada vez que nos veíamos, cada que nos encontrábamos, cada que nos decíamos un _hasta mañana_ o un _hasta luego_ o tal vez un _nos vemos._

Pensaba en ello al momento de caer tendido en la cama, sintiendo una bonita sensación instalarse en mi pecho, algo como un calor que sólo podría describir como sensacional. Definitivamente me estaba enamorando de cada pequeña cosa de Eren, desde el hecho de que gustara más del gelato que del helado. El hecho de que odiara las paletas congeladas y las bebidas alcohólicas pero no se pudiese resistir ni a el champagne ni a las paletas de yogurt. Aunque esta última la atribuía más al hecho de que cualquier yogurt que comiera en su vida debía estar congelado, porque de otra manera era difícil que lo comiese. Incluso a veces encontrabas su bote de basura en la oficina lleno de envases de yogurt para niños porque según él eran los mejores para comerlos congelados. Admito que también yo tenía un gusto por ello y a veces le robaba algún yogurt del congelador en la cocina del Departamento Creativo sin que se diera cuenta para al día siguiente reponerlo como si nada hubiese pasado. Con la idea en la cabeza de comprarle algo de yogurt después me quedé dormido.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté a la hora en la que sonó el despertador, decidiendo que debía recoger un poco la casa, aunque para cuando iba a la mitad terminé distrayéndome en otra cosa y al final volví a darme una ducha. Para cuando salí ya tenía un mensaje de Eren que avisaba que pasaría por mí en media hora así que busqué entre mi guardarropa la playera que tanto le gustaba a Eren, un par de jeans y un blazer color madera claro. Cuando terminaba de arreglar mi cabello oí un mensaje llegar a mi teléfono y de inmediato supe que Eren ya estaba afuera. Metí la billetera en el bolsillo del pantalón, tomé el teléfono, guardé las llaves en otro bolsillo y entonces salí, subiendo inmediatamente al asiento del copiloto. Miré atrás, donde se encontraba Bartolomeo acostado como si ése siempre fuese su lugar.

—¿Qué tal, Bartolomeo? Eren nunca nos ha presentado pero yo te conozco muy bien— sonreí y el perro sólo me movió la cola—. Mucho gusto, me llamo Jean Kirschtein.

Bartolomeo hizo un sonido ahogado con la garganta y siguió moviendo la cola mientras alzaba un poco la pata. Reí tomándola como si fuese un apretón de manos y luego miré a Eren, que parecía encantado con la escena.

—Creí que tu auto sería rojo también, Jaeger— confesé—. Pero me has decepcionado con un color azul.

—Te ganaste un beso por la escena que me acabas de regalar— dijo a cambio, con las mejillas levemente coloreadas de rosa.

No pude evitar quedar encantado con ello y aunque quería terminar con alguna frase a modo de broma no pude, porque terminé soltando una risita de esas que sueltan los enamorados con cualquier cosa vergonzosa que se dicen, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada en otro lado. De esas miradas que aunque te hacían sentir lo avergonzado que estabas te hacían sentir bien porque las cosquillas comenzaban a surgir en el estómago y algo parecido a burbujas en la espuma del champagne se elevaba hasta lo más alto de la copa hasta casi desbordarse por sí solo.

Eren arrancó el auto luego de un carraspeo y seguimos por un rato en silencio hasta que decidí hablar, aunque realmente no me enteré de lo que dije hasta un segundo antes de que Eren contestase.

—¿Cuál es el tema de hoy?

—Uno bastante fácil: mascotas— tardó en decir.

—Tuve un pececillo que se suicidó.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cómo mierda pasó algo así?— preguntó con un tono de alarma en su voz.

—Pues el pez vivía en una de esas peceras redondas que parecen de decoración, un día decidió saltar y… bueno, nadie estaba en casa para devolverlo a la vida— expliqué.

—¿Es en serio?— asentí—. Vaya, una vez había leído que los peces pueden sufrir depresión pero esto es… Dios.

Tras la impresión sobre mi pez suicida comenzamos a hablar de las varias mascotas que Eren tuvo y de las pocas que yo tuve. La verdad era que yo nunca había tenido el gusto de tener realmente una mascota. Mis padres lo veían como un adorno más y todos los animales que llegaban a casa terminaban teniendo tan poco amor que me daba lástima tenerlos. Aunque me hubiera gustado ser más cercano a mis mascotas mis padres no me lo permitían. Sencillamente les parecía una pérdida de tiempo que acariciara a mi gato o a mi perro porque preferían que esos minutos que pasaría dándole cariño a esas preciosas cosas peludas los pasara estudiando. Para ellos era importante que tuviese un alto lugar en la sociedad como un alfa que era y sólo podría lograrlo estudiando cada momento de mi vida. Era algo así como el orgullo de una pareja de betas con un solo pariente lejano alfa. Toda la presión estaba sobre mí, así que cuando conseguí convertirme en el director del Departamento Creativo ellos esperaban ver a mi lado un omega marcado y siguiendo mis órdenes en canto las dictara pero para entonces ya había conocido a Eren.

—Ha estado muy decaído los últimos días— explicó cuando pregunté por qué era necesario llevar a Bartolomeo a la veterinaria—. No sé que le sucede pero quiero asegurarme de que no es por su edad.

—No es como que tenga doce años, ¿sabes?— dije, sin entender del todo lo que decía.

—Sí, pero es importante para mí saber si la dieta que le doy es correcta, no quiero que tenga problemas y sufra— suspiró, aparcando una calle antes de nuestro destino.

Al bajar atoró la correa en el collar del perro, que le siguió a la par, moviendo la cola sin parecer perturbado por los chillidos que podíamos oír desde la puerta abierta del lugar. Una vez dentro de la veterinaria nos encontramos esperando pacientemente a que terminasen de revisar a Bartolomeo, mirando el trato que le daban: le daban caricias constantemente y lo calmaban cada que el perro oía a otro chillar al fondo repentinamente. La mujer castaña de anteojos escribió algunas cosas en su cartilla que explicó al terminar desde su lugar, luego apapachó un momento al perro y entonces le dio una orden que lo hizo sentarse, tan quieto como una estatua.

—Bartolomeo Cristofori di Francesco— le llamó, la cola del perro se alzó al igual que su mirada, alerta—. Puedes ir con Eren, anda.

Bartolomeo bajó de inmediato de la mesa alta de metal donde lo revisaban y de inmediato corrió hacia nosotros, alzando las patas delanteras hacia Eren, que lo felicitó por portarse tan bien mientras la cola moteada sonaba al golpear el piso de lo contenta que se movía. Sonreí dejando que el perro se tumbara en mis pies para que le mimásemos y me permití a mí mismo dejarme rascarle la panza.

—¿Por qué el nombre tan largo?— me atreví a preguntar luego de tanto tiempo de enigma.

—Es el nombre del inventor del piano— sonrió Eren—. Me gusta el piano, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo— le sonreí, con toda la intención de parecer coqueto.

—Vaya, Eren— escuché la voz de la mujer, la sonrisa se colaba en su tono, ambos la miramos—. Nunca te había visto tan cercano a un alfa.

—Es reciente— contestó, sonriéndome una vez más—. Hanji, ¿qué es lo que le sucede a Bartolomeo?

—No creo que sea nada grave, tal vez sólo necesita caminar un poco más. Harías bien llevándolo al campo, hace ya un año que no lo llevas— sonrió ella, acariciando la cabeza de Bartolomeo con cariño—. No me extrañaría que deseara ir luego de tanto tiempo para poder correr a gusto.

Eren asintió mientras seguían hablando de la dieta que tenía el perro, del ejercicio y de cosas más generales que recordé Eren mencionaba seguido. Que si ya debía comprarle tal comida, que si aquella no le gustaba, que si la otra tenía demasiada proteína y esta otra tenía muy poca. También me vino a la cabeza que siempre mencionaba el hecho de llevar a Bartolomeo cada cierto tiempo al campo, donde al parecer acampaba sólo para que al día siguiente pudiera ver la mancha blanca y negra correr entre el pasto. Sería agradable poder acampar juntos un fin de semana como él siempre lo hacía.

El camino de vuelta Eren encendió la radio y buscó entre las estaciones hasta encontrar Scar Tissue de Red Hot Chili Peppers sonar a través de las bocinas. Escuché su voz murmurar parte de la letra y no pude evitar terminar cantando partes también mientras pasábamos por la calle de mi casa sin detenernos. Lo miré y supe que iríamos a su casa cuando dimos vuelta en cierta calle. Jamás había entrado a su casa pero sí que conocía la dirección al derecho y al revés como un mantra o algo parecido. La estación nos dio el gusto siguiendo con algunas canciones por las que compartíamos gusto, cantando algunas a todo volumen entre risas cuando a alguno de los dos se le ocurría cantar partes de la manera equivocada o cuando cambiábamos la letra a una más graciosa.

Al sentirlo estacionar di un respingo pero bajé. Ciertamente estaba nervioso por conocer la casa de Eren por dentro. Sentía que no podría predecir jamás lo que habría dentro, algo que de hecho me decía que me traería agradables sorpresas. Bartolomeo bajó en cuanto le abrieron la puerta, esperando pacientemente a que Eren abriese la puerta para entrar. Una vez que la puerta se abrió salió disparado hacia adentro hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas a grandes zancadas como si arriba hubiese una gran montaña de comida y su estómago hubiera estado vacío por un mes entero. Reí, pasando lentamente luego de Eren. Quise admirar cada detalle y grabarlo en mi mente, llevándome tantas buenas sorpresas con cada paso que no podía evitar pensar en lo maravilloso que era estar enamorado de una persona como lo era Eren Jaeger.

Apenas al entrar podías ver los pulcros sofás rojos y las nubecitas hechas de algodón colgando del techo justo por encima de ellos con hilo de nylon transparente de las que además caían series de foquitos blancos que normalmente enredarías en un árbol de navidad pero de la manera en la que habían sido colocadas parecían la lluvia que caía desde cada una de las nubes. Eren sonrió al verme frente a ellas y se tiró en el sofá, dando unos golpecitos al lugar a su lado para que me sentara también. Me limité a hacerlo, sintiendo lo cómodo que era. Volví a mirar alrededor, la pantalla frente a nosotros, los videojuegos en la repisa de abajo, con un par de consolas listas para ser usadas. No me molesté en ver los títulos porque ya habíamos hablado de ello en algún momento y recordaba cuáles tenía, porque teníamos títulos que ambos habíamos jugado alguna vez. Miré las paredes lisas pintadas de color arena y las tres botellas de vino sin etiqueta que se encontraban en una repisa con series parecidas a las de las nubes dentro. Sólo cuando había visto todo con atención y lo había grabado en mi mente pude mirar los ojos de Eren, dejándome atrapar por su agradable olor sin problemas.

—¿Quieres tu beso o lo reservo para cuando termines el recorrido turístico en mi casa?— bromeó, haciéndome reír mientras pasaba un brazo detrás de mí para colocarlo en el respaldo tranquilamente, encogiendo las piernas sin subir los pies al sofá.

—Quiero mi beso— sonreí y él se acercó a mi mejilla para pegar sus labios en un suave beso que alargó por unos segundos.

Yo no esperaba más, por supuesto, a pesar de que hubiese deseado que fuere un beso más íntimo sabía que debía ganármelo con el tiempo. Las cosas iban poco a poco, aunque a veces Eren bajaba la guardia un poco más de lo normal y me permitía el acercarme un poquito más, dejándome rozar a veces en el núcleo de su área de confort a la vez que yo lo ponía en peligro de quedar vulnerable. Pero él sabía cómo mover sus cartas en esos momentos para alejarme de la zona de peligro sin soltar mi mano. Él me hacía y deshacía como le venía en gana pero a mí no me molestaba en lo más mínimo y yo me dejaba como si no supiera qué sucedía. Creía incluso que podría simplemente destrozarme en un segundo, hacerme recobrar la vida en dos y volver a destruirme en tres.

—Hagamos algo de comer, es tarde— entonces se levantó, jalándome con él a la cocina, no sin antes hacerme quitar de encima el blazer.

La cocina era grande, quizás no tanto como la que había en casa de mis padres pero a fin de cuentas era mucho más grande que una cocina promedio. Eren habló sobre lo mucho que le gustaba cocinar y sobretodo su especial gozo al hornear postres así que terminamos haciendo un pequeño postre helado también. Bartolomeo bajó luego de un rato al oír que comenzábamos a hacer ruido en la cocina, sentándose cerca de nosotros antes de mirarnos en busca de un pedazo de comida cayendo frente a él. Me causaba gracia cómo movía la cola frenéticamente en cuanto parecía que lo mirábamos o nos acercábamos a él siendo simplemente que nos movíamos un poco y luego él su cola dejaba de moverse, casi desilusionado. Al final Eren se dio el tiempo de prepararle comida y la dejó en su tazón pegado al segundo, que mantenía agua para el momento en el que Bartolomeo tuviese sed.

Una vez nuestra comida estuvo lista me dediqué a servir impecablemente, habían sido muy pocas veces las que había servido un plato para alguien más porque para mis padres era más mundano aprender a hacerlo que el hecho de tener una jerarquía estúpidamente mundana, basada en instinto; por suerte había aprendido una vez con casi por las malas cuando estaba en la universidad y eso me había servido de alguna manera. Escuché música colarse desde la sala y Eren me ayudó a llevar todo a la mesa, donde nos sentamos uno frente al otro. Reconocí la voz de Casablancas cantar la primera canción en el álbum Room On Fire y supe que ambos terminaríamos cantando al ritmo de The Strokes. No hablamos, sencillamente murmuramos partes de las canciones, sonriéndonos, sintiéndonos cerca el uno del otro y su aroma me inundaba por encima del olor de la comida, por encima del sonido de la música, por encima del mundo entero y de lo único que era consciente de pronto era él. Su voz marcando el ritmo entre palabras que conocía como una canción pero de alguna manera se convertían en sólo sonidos que su hermosa voz. Mi alfa me hizo dar un respingo, comenzando a ponerse terco. Me pregunté qué haría Eren si entraba en celo en ése preciso momento pero luego me di cuenta de que era una pregunta estúpida.

—Contenlo hasta que te vayas, yo lo contuve la vez pasada— sentenció, volviendo a la canción al siguiente momento.

Comencé a acalorarme de una manera que conocía, estaba entrando en celo. Era difícil concentrarme en algo más que no fuera su aroma a omega entrando por mi nariz como un estimulante. Pero sabía que debía contenerme. Porque, si bien no lo habíamos hablado concretamente nunca, ambos sabíamos lo que quería el otro. Queríamos amarnos más allá que por instinto. Más allá de aquello que habíamos notado ya en aquel silencioso lazo no formalizado.

Queríamos amarnos más allá que por destino.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?

¡Espero que sí!

¿Se dieron cuenta del significado de todas las palabras de Jean?

¡Gracias por todos los reviews!

Espero que les guste cómo avanza la historia a partir de aquí c:

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! =D

Tengo una buena excusa para no subir el capítulo antes pero no pienso ponerme a escribirlas.

¡Espero que les guste!

Pd: Todas las canciones (y en general cualquier cosa) a la que haga referencia en los capítulos estarán en mi perfil c:

* * *

Advertencias:

Omegaverse. Mpreg.

* * *

Capítulo III

La mesa te tambaleó un poco y el sonido de un golpe hizo a todos respingar. Armin detuvo su explicación de las graficas, los demás miraron hacia nosotros y lo único que pude hacer fue tragarme el grito que quería soltar. El dolor en la espinilla casi me hizo gemir de dolor mientras contenía el aliento, sintiendo aquel malestar subir y bajar por la zona que había sido golpeada por el infalible tacón de Mikasa. Sin siquiera mirar su rostro supe que ella fingía una cara de consternación ante el ruido que ella misma provocó pero tuve que mirarla con la esperanza de que me dijera qué demonios le pasaba. Solté el aire en silencio al sólo conseguir que me barriera con la mirada. Dirigí la mirada al pequeño beta rubio que esperaba una señal para seguir con lo suyo, hice un gesto con la mano intentando hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y él volvió a hablar en menos de un segundo. Luego de ello las miradas sobre la parte de la mesa donde me encontraba se volvieron hacia él y me di la oportunidad de suspirar para dejar salir el dolor. Sentí una mano colarse a mi rodilla con un tacto suave, tranquilizador, que hizo a mi mente olvidarse del golpe tras unos pocos segundos.

Entonces lo entendí, Mikasa había olido mi aroma en Eren. Habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntos las últimas semanas que eventualmente él comenzó a oler a mí. Incluso habíamos pasado mi celo juntos -al menos hasta que Bartolomeo decidió gruñirme-, seguramente ya muchos se habían dado cuenta de que había comenzado a cortejarlo y claramente a Mikasa no le había gustado la idea de que lo hiciera. Como alfa tenía un cierto instinto de protección hacia Eren, pues tenían una relación muy cercana más parecida a la de un par de hermanos. A ella no le gustaba si un alfa se acercaba a Eren, a ella no le gustaba si un beta se acercaba a Eren, a ella le agradaba que su olor fuese tan sutil. Mikasa odiaba a quienes podían olerlo. Yo podía olerlo sin problemas, yo era un alfa, yo me había acercado a él. Yo había dejado mi olor en él. Seguramente esperaría la oportunidad perfecta para molestarme en cualquier momento, como hace un momento, pero no me alejaría de Eren. Porque él me había dejado entrar a su vida y ella lo respetaba. Aún así, volvería a darme otro golpe igual cada vez que le surgiera la gana. Volvería a tirar el café cerca de mí y seguramente la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no lo esquivara.

Acaricié la mano de Eren en mi rodilla, haciendo pequeños círculos en ella mientras escuchaba los informes atentamente. Mikasa ni siquiera debería estar en la junta. Era asunto del Departamento Creativo y ella se encargaba de asuntos completamente ajenos a nosotros. Pero, por supuesto, es que nosotros éramos el asunto que le importaba. Una vez dada por terminada la junta ella salió disparada jalando del brazo a Eren y yo me limité a pensar en el yogur para niños que aún había en el congelador. Las ganas de robarlo me hacían agua la boca mientras me decidía entre ir por él o simplemente ir directamente a mi oficina. Lo pensé sólo por un mísero segundo y volví algunos pasos hasta la cocina, sacando inmediatamente el yogur pero al momento de querer abrirlo fue arrebatado de mis manos.

—No, no, no, no, Jean. No pienso darte el último maldito yogur— advirtió Eren abriéndolo antes de que yo pudiese reaccionar.

—Oh, vamos— me quejé acercándome para quitárselo—. Primero me haces adicto a estas cosas y luego me niegas el vicio.

—No me importa, el vicio ya lo tenía yo antes— volvió a alejarlo de mí, pero yo no desistí.

—Eren, acabo de sufrir un ataque de Mikasa, no seas así— me excusé, comenzando a divertirme con la situación.

—Eso es tu culpa por dejarme tu olor— rió él girándose hacia mí mientras su brazo se alargaba lo mayor posible hacia atrás para alejar el yogur de mí.

De pronto quedamos muy juntitos, con nuestras respiraciones mezclándose entre sí. Me encantaba cuando sucedía. Sonreí de lado, disfrutando de su sutil olor aún presente con el mío superpuesto, aunque de cierta manera ambos aromas eran sutiles por igual y lo agradecía porque así me daba el gusto de disfrutarlo sin tener la nariz irritada todo el tiempo. Me encantaba olerme en él. Quizás no le había marcado, quizás no existía un lazo formal. Quizás Eren y yo no estábamos en una relación aún. Pero con el tiempo comenzaba a sentir que era más y más nuestra confianza, que nuestro lazo no formalizado se fortalecía sin verse ante el mundo con una marca en su cuello. Ése lazo que con tan sólo mirarnos un segundo nos hacía entender que lo nuestro funcionaría y pronto mi mente comenzaba a idear un bonito futuro color de rosa. Él mordió su labio inferior levemente mientras miraba a mis propios labios y casi sentí que podría besarlo por primera vez, cuando menos un roce suave roce.

—Ni aunque me sonrías así te daré el yogur— hundió una cuchara en el yogur congelado y sacó un pedacito con una facilidad que me pareció imposible.

—Tal vez lo que esperaba era un beso— me atreví a decir, sintiendo las mejillas acaloradas.

Eren sonrió pero no me besó. En su lugar me ofreció la cuchara con el trocito de yogur congelado. No dudé en aceptarlo, riéndome. Sabía perfectamente que no pensaba besarme, que aún no pensaba pasar a un punto más allá. Aunque ambos lo anhelábamos por igual -y lo sabía porque su mirada se desviaba hacia mis labios continuamente mientras estábamos cerca el uno del otro-, aún teníamos muy presente la idea de querernos por algo más que instinto en un acuerdo silencioso, cada quien en su pequeño infierno, por sus propias razones. Pero es que desde que me olía a mí mismo en él las ganas de besarlo se habían vuelto tan intensas.

—Estaba pensando— habló él—. Que podríamos ir a correr el domingo por la mañana.

—De acuerdo— sonreí, dejando de lado el cosquilleo que mi alfa provocaba al querer liberarse para ir sobre sus labios—. Vayamos a correr.

—¿No interrumpo tu mañana de iglesia?

—Tengo tantos años sin pisar una que siento que mi alma se quemará en el infierno— reí ante su ocurrencia.

—Te llevaré a una un día y absolveré todos tus pecados— prometió casi con seriedad pero siguiendo con el contexto humorístico—. Le pediré al exorcista que sea suave contigo sólo por ser tú.

—Oh, vaya. Que considerado— carcajeé.

Un par de tacones hicieron ruido en el piso acercándose a nosotros y Eren se separó de mí para poder ver de quien se trataba. Annie nos examinó por un momento con su vestido negro pegándose a su figura y las agujas de los tacones clavadas en el piso, haciéndole ver mucho más alta de lo que realmente era. Alzó su taza con desinterés y vació en ella café que la cafetera mantenía caliente. Dejó su bebida por un momento mientras se estiraba en busca de la azúcar y sentí a Eren abrazarme, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro. Ambos mirábamos a la rubia atentamente, sin decir nada. Ella tiró dos cucharadas de la sustancia a su bebida y, luego de revolver haciendo sonar la cuchara en la taza varias veces, nos miró fijamente de nuevo. No habló por largo tiempo e incluso dejó tiempo a Eren de separarse de mí solo para buscar una posición en la que pudiese comer su yogur pegándose incluso más a mí. Pasé una mano a su cinturón y volví a acariciarlo con los dedos, encantado de tenerlo tan pegadito a mí.

—¿Puedo amenazarlo con esto para que me dé un ascenso o me suba el salario, jefe?— cuestionó en un tono de broma que no creí que ella pudiera usar—. Porque oí que habían despedido a alguien de un puesto importante, con un salario que le agrada a mis bolsillos, y este rumor sobre ustedes me lo sé al derecho y al revés.

—¿Mikasa te lo contó?— rió Eren.

—Mikasa fue a gritármelo a mi oficina— corrigió—. Está furiosa… ¿Tendré mi ascenso o no?

—En realidad me encantaría que todos supieran que estoy cortejando a Eren— aclaré mientras ella bebía del humeante café y asentía.

Annie era otra omega exitosa, una omega que había pasado por encima de todo y todos con la misma habilidad que Eren, abriéndose paso en medio de alfas que no pensaban en otra cosa además de marcarla. La diferencia entre ambos era que Annie siempre desprendía un olor a omega que ciertamente me irritaba la nariz y que claramente tenía una tendencia por las faldas y los tacones. Ambos se entendían de cierta manera y como omegas se mantenían al tanto el uno del otro. Miré el cuello descubierto de Annie, revelando su marca blanquecina y cómo la frotaba de vez en cuando. Seguramente estaría sintiendo el disgusto de Mikasa arderle y probablemente sabía que yo estaba cortejando a Eren desde el mismo momento que la alfa se había enterado. Tenían ya unos años juntas pero la marca no tenía ni un año en su cuello. La mostraba contenta, casi orgullosa, dejando al descubierto su cuello y su olor mezclado con el de Mikasa, pues recientemente había dejado los supresores, algo que escuché por medio de Eren el otro día. Al parecer tenían planeado todo.

—Me alegra— confesó antes de dar otro largo sorbo al café.

Antes de que dijésemos algo en respuesta volvió a hacer sonar sus tacones y pronto desapareció con la taza blanca aún humeando. Sentí unos labios pegarse a mi mejilla y unos brazos apretarme más. Resultaba de cierta manera inusual estar tan juntitos pero no me quejaba, de hecho me hacía sentir cómodo, además de que lograba hacer que la irritación de mi nariz por el reciente aroma de Annie desapareciera lentamente.

—Bien, tema de hoy— habló de pronto, olisqueándome—. Qué sería ideal tener.

—Sería ideal tener un beso tuyo— bromeé.

—Sería ideal que me regalaras un Ferrari— bromeó también—. Rojo, por favor.

—Lo siento, sólo hay disponibles en color gris— sonreí escuchando su risita—. Sería ideal no tener a mis padres preguntándome cada semana cuándo les daré nietos.

—¿No quieres tener hijos?

—Quiero tenerlos, pero no por la presión de mis padres— expliqué, sincero—. El momento llegará.

Eren se mordió los labios por un momento, mirándome a los ojos con un leve brillo en su rostro y la sonrisita tímida se estiraba en sus labios con un deje precioso de felicidad.

—Sería ideal…— lo pensó por algunos segundos—, tener un canguro.

—Sería ideal que esta no sea tu lista de regalos de cumpleaños.

—Tienes ocho meses para conseguirlo Jean, Ferrari rojo y canguro australiano— sentenció Eren y caminó hacia su oficina con una risa que volvió a enamorarme no una, sino mil veces más.

¿Cómo es que Eren podía ser tan perfecto y tan humano a la vez? O quizás era simplemente que lo tenía en alta estima o que lo idealizaba debido al enamoramiento. Pero a la mierda la lógica por un rato. Eren era ése ser que podía hacerme débil con una mirada, era ésa persona que no necesitaba de un sinfín de curiosidades para llamar mi atención porque él mismo ya era una curiosidad de por sí. Porque él era un mundo en el infinito, uno cuyas lunas se habían cansado de juzgar. Sencillamente un planeta con una órbita sin la necesidad de un rumbo fijo.

.

.

.

El sábado por la mañana me levanté con el tono de llamada que había asignado especialmente a mi madre zumbando en mi cabeza. Realmente sentía mi cuerpo pesado y los ojos volvían a cerrárseme involuntariamente. Contesté como pude, deslizado torpemente los dedos en el teléfono. Al ponerlo sobre mi oído la escuché preguntarme cuándo demonios iría a visitarla y mi voz adormilada contestó que no iría hasta navidad, aunque sinceramente no tenía ganas de ir a que me preguntaran lo mismo que cada diciembre. De pronto mi cansancio aumentó al pensar que debía ir, aguantar la misma pregunta mil veces toda la noche y contestar con alguna excusa estúpida cada vez, porque ya no se tragaban la misma. Mi madre repitió la hora que el reloj marcaba en la pared, diciéndome que era muy tarde para estar dormido como si aún fuera un chico de secundaria pero lo ignoré. Joder, ya sabía que era tarde. Pero es que había llegado por la madrugada a casa a seguir terminando trabajo y no pensaba desaprovechar uno de mis malditos días libres. A veces uno necesita recuperar el sueño y ese día era precisamente ese sábado.

—¿Jean?

—¿Sí, mamá?

—¿Vas a traer un omega en navidad?— cuestionó despreocupada.

No. Ésa era la respuesta que quería darle. Pero a cambio contesté un escueto _no lo sé._ Para ser honesto no quería ni pensar en llevar a Eren a casa de mis padres en navidad sin importar lo mucho que llegásemos a avanzar en los cinco meses que faltaban para ésa fecha. Seguramente sería como llevar un nuevo perro de raza símbolo de estatus y lo que menos quería era que mis padres lo vieran de esa forma. Si llegaba con una marca en el cuello sería visto de esa manera y si no sería una raza por domar. Sencillamente mis padres veían todo en el concepto _estatus._

—Hijo, ya no tienes quince años— repitió ella su argumento de toda la vida.

—¿Entonces por qué sigues intentando controlar mi vida?

Y corté la llamada.

No sentía culpa por usar esas palabras con mi madre, ni qué decir del tono, estaba tan cansado que si mi cuerpo pudiese gritar por su cuenta me diría que descansara y punto. Sin la necesidad de oírlo le hice caso y hundí mi cuerpo en las sábanas, cayendo en un sueño profundo de inmediato. Soñé con nada, o tal vez soñé con algo y no lo recuerdo. Sin embargo estaba tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, sintiéndome ligero, descansado. Para cuando desperté ya era medio día pero me sentía relajado, me sentía muy bien. A penas me levanté entré a la ducha, sintiendo el agua tibia darme energías. Mientras comía algo rápido revisé las llamadas perdidas que tenía y respondí un par de mensajes sin dignarme a regresar las llamadas de mi madre. Sin sentir remordimiento por nada.

El teléfono sonó en mi mano y estuve a nada de rechazar la llamada hasta que encontré el nombre _Eren Jaeger_ en la pantalla. Deslicé mis dedos en la pantalla para contestar, dejé el aparato a un lado y activé el altavoz, soltando un suave saludo. Él se limitó a preguntarme si no me había despertado, porque era consciente del inconveniente que me había hecho volver a la oficina por la noche. Hablamos sobre ello por un rato, tomando un tono medianamente serio por un momento hasta que terminamos riendo por una broma estúpida que se le ocurrió a él.

—Mi madre quiere que te lleve en navidad— suspiré luego de dejar de reír—. Bueno, no exactamente llevarte a ti, más bien quiere que lleve un omega pero sabes que tú eres el único.

—¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Conoceré a tus padres si me llevas.

—No quiero, Eren… mis padres son muy superficiales— él se quedó callado por un segundo—. No quiero que te traten como un concepto de estatus social.

—Eso es algo que me gusta de ti— su sonrisa se coló en sus palabras—. Piensas tanto en mis sentimientos. Debo confesar que es un alivio.

Reí, queriendo estirar el brazo para acariciar la mejilla de su inexistente presencia. ¿Cómo podría no pensar en sus sentimientos cuando era lo único que me hacía dar vueltas en la cama cada noche? Eren había sido la única persona capaz de hacerme pensar todo el tiempo en una sola persona. Había hecho que me preocupara por él y que procurara su bienestar sobre todo. De cierto modo, lo admito, el egoísmo que te llega al ser saturado de atenciones sólo por tener un estatus de alfa también formó parte de mi vida diaria. No me molestaba en pensar en los demás, ni me molestaba siquiera en pensar que los demás podían tener problemas también. Pero Eren había chasqueado los dedos frente a mí para llevarme a la realidad en cuanto lo conocí, haciéndome ver tantas cosas que jamás habría visto por mi cuenta. Eren tenía bien puestos los pies sobre la tierra mientras miraba más allá del horizonte y había clavado mis pies al suelo de una manera tan sorprendentemente rápida, por no decir brusca, que me había hecho caer de bruces al mismo tiempo.

—Jean, ¿podemos ir a un lugar juntos? Mañana.

—Por supuesto, ¿quieres ir luego de correr?

Rió con un tono suave.

—No, en lugar de correr— corrigió—. La verdad es que odio salir a correr por las mañanas.

—También yo— declaré.

—Pasaré por ti a las once— anunció y luego de una pausa en la que creí diría algo, se despidió—. Hasta mañana, Jean.

—Hasta mañana— murmuré, sintiendo sus palabras acariciar mis oídos.

El resto de la tarde hice realmente nada. A veces picoteaba alguna botana y veía un programa pero no siempre completo porque la programación era demasiado aburrida como para quedarme embobado con la televisión todo el tiempo. Por ahí de las seis de la tarde decidí encender la PlayStation2 mientras escogía entre los juegos que tenía. Terminé iniciando una vez más la segunda entrega de Hitman, sin poder resistirme al título. Realmente me gustaba ése juego, podría jugarlo horas enteras durante días enteros, aunque me encantaría tener a Eren a un lado diciéndome tonterías como la última vez que jugamos juntos un videojuego.

—Padre Vittorio, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con que dos personas en un auto como ése no van a confesarse a una iglesia— me quejé al ver el comienzo del juego, en la parte en la que secuestran al personaje.

Pasé las primeras misiones sin problemas, concentrado en ser sigiloso cada vez hasta que me dio por hacer un escándalo a media misión, justo cuando todo parecía ir perfecto. No fue una sorpresa que terminara siendo asesinado en medio de un tiroteo, por supuesto. El resto de las veces lo hice de nuevo, sin importarme las veces que Diana me advertía el peligro que corría al hacer alborotos.

Para cuando me di cuenta ya casi eran las tres de la madrugada, así que dejé de lado la consola y me quité la ropa hasta quedar en bóxers. Dejé la ropa tirada a media habitación dispuesto a ir a dormir pero mi estómago sonó y tuve que ir a revisar si en el refrigerador había comida. Por suerte encontré sobras de lo que había comido ayer, lo calenté y comí sin prisas. También saboreé una cucharada del bote de helado de vainilla que Eren dejó el otro día y después fui a lavarme los dientes. Después fui a tirarme a la cama recordando que los primeros meses viviendo solo hacía algo parecido: jugaba toda la tarde, comía botanas, hacía tontería y media en los juegos, comía sobras del día anterior -o si no iba a comprar algo a una tienda veinticuatro horas abierta-, después iba a la cama sólo en ropa interior y dormía de esa manera hasta que el despertador me hacía levantarme para ir a la universidad. El gusto de esos días no me duró mucho porque el segundo semestre de universidad fue un poco demasiado para seguir con ése estilo de vida y estaba lo suficientemente pegado a la realidad como para entenderlo y corregirlo. Sin embargo los fines de semana a veces me gustaba desvelarme jugando un poco, debo admitirlo.

La alarma sonó en la mesita de noche, demasiado ruidosa para el gusto de cualquiera que se haya desvelado la noche anterior. Azoté la mano contra el aparato varias veces hasta que se cayó y apenas me levanté entré a tomar una ducha, sin preocuparme al salir prácticamente desnudo a vestirme. La ducha me había despabilado un poco pero eso no me impedía bostezar mientras desayunaba un omelette de jamón y queso. Revisé más de una vez en el espejo que no tuviera ojeras, porque cada que tenía en mente una salida con Eren lo primero que saltaba a mi cabeza era mi apariencia. Cuando decidí que me veía bien ante el espejo, y luego de hacer cientos de muecas a mi reflejo, me senté a hacer zapping con la asquerosa programación de los fines de semana. Al final dejé Buscando a Nemo porque me recordó a la vez en la que la vimos juntos con Eren mientras nos repartíamos los diálogos. Había sido tan divertido ver a Eren intentando imitar la voz de Dory que terminé dejando pasar varios de mis diálogos. Cuando casi terminaba la película el timbre de mi teléfono sonó con un mensaje de Eren diciendo que se encontraba fuera de mi casa. Subí al auto rápidamente y en un segundo ya andábamos entre calles.

—Tema de hoy: nuestros padres— sentenció—. Sólo nuestros padres por ahora. No hermanos, no tíos, no primos o cualquier otro pariente.

Asentí recordando a mis padres.

—Empiezas tú.

—Bien— lo pensé un momento buscando qué decir—. Ambos son betas, de esos que por alguna razón logran tener un hijo. La única ascendencia alfa que tienen es muy lejana así que se alegraron de que yo lo fuera. Me colmaron de estudios y desde que presenté se relacionan con gente de alto estatus, así que están obsesionados con ello.

Poco a poco le conté sobre mi relación con mis padres y lo presionado que me habían tenido tantos años. Que me habían obligado a conocer a chicas omegas de toda nacionalidad y que aún ahora me programaban algunos encuentros aún sabiendo que ellas tenían incluso diez años menos que yo. Porque las omegas para los veinte años generalmente ya tenían una pareja, ni imaginar que encontrara una de veintisiete. Por supuesto siempre esperaban que escogiera a una chica. Otra razón por la cual no me gustaba la idea de llevar a Eren con mis padres, quería evitarle cualquier tipo de disgusto por parte de mis padres. Después recordé en voz alta que en uno de esos encuentros acordados había decidido hacer como que me confundían de persona y luego de hacerle creer a la chica que estaba loca había ido a jugar Pacman a una maquinita en un centro de juegos por horas.

—Si me hubieran obligado a conocerte a ti, te habría llevado a jugar conmigo— sonreí, sabiendo cuánto le gustaba jugar Pacman.

—¿Me habrías dejado jugar a mí primero?

—Tú sabes que sí.

Sonrió y poco después llegamos a una catedral que jamás había visitado. Lo miré extrañado pero él sólo suspiró antes de bajar. Me di cuenta de que era su turno de hablar y que tenía algo importante que decir, así que me volví todo oídos. Me jaló de la mano hasta la parte trasera de la catedral y entramos a un pasillo hasta que topamos con una grande puerta que inusualmente no hizo ruido cuando entramos.

Habría bromeado sobre el exorcismo que me había prometido el viernes pero al ver las criptas alzarse ante nosotros contuve la respiración. ¿Qué hacíamos en un lugar así? Eren caminó sin tapujos, ignorando a la poca gente que había por ahí, jalándome con él. Al detenernos eché un vistazo a los espacios de cripta que habían frente a nosotros y leí las placas hasta que encontré una específica _Carla Jaeger._ Miré a Eren, sin pedir explicaciones, había entendido todo en un instante. De nuevo me había hecho caer de bruces al suelo sin decir una sola palabra. Eren apretó mi mano mirando la placa fijamente un momento, justo antes de hablar.

—Mi madre murió cuando tenía nueve años— comenzó—. Y no he visto a mi padre desde el día que recibí sus cenizas.

Tragué saliva.

—Como ves no tengo mucho que decir sobre ellos.

—Lo siento mucho— murmuré con la voz ahogada.

—Está bien— me miró con una sonrisita—. Es cierto que jamás podré superar la muerte de mi madre pero las cosas suceden por algo… O eso me gusta pensar a mí.

Dejé el silencio apoderarse del ambiente, aunque no era uno especialmente incómodo, no sabía que decir al respecto.

—Mi madre hacía el mejor pay de queso del mundo— comentó.

—¿Cómo era ella?— me atreví a preguntar.

—Era muy cariñosa— revolvió su bolsillo un segundo hasta que sacó una pequeña foto de ella, con un parecido enorme al de Eren y sus ojos eran idénticos—. Como la madre omega que era me sobreprotegía y admito que a veces peleaba con ella por ello pero siempre que soltaba un poco mi mano yo me aferraba más a la de ella. La quería muchísimo... La quiero muchísimo.

—… Ahora me siento mal por estar frente a tu madre, en una iglesia, luego de haber jugado Hitman hasta las tres de la madrugada— admití, realmente culpable.

Eren no contuvo su risa y me abrazó, acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Mamá, este es Jean. Es la persona a la que quiero— dijo en voz alta, mirando hacia el pequeño lugar donde estaría su madre—. Puedes estar tranquila, sé que lo que menos querías tu era que estuviera solo y ahora he encontrado a _ése_ alguien.

Sonreí, abrazándolo suavemente también.

—¿Crees que le hubiera agradado?

—Claro, a ella le encantaban los caballos.

Y reí. Lo único que pude hacer fue reír al compás de sus dulces carcajadas.

.

.

.

Tiré un poco más de agua sobre Bartolomeo, enjuagando el jabón que aún había sobre su lomo mientras él movía la cola gustoso de darse un baño. Eren le tallaba suavemente las patas delanteras una por una, limpiándole la tierra que había quedado en sus patas luego de correr por tanto tiempo. Incluso nosotros habíamos terminado llenos de tierra pero eso importaba nada con lo divertida que había sido la tarde entera. Luego de pasar tiempo en las criptas hablando con las cenizas de la madre de Eren habíamos decidido volver, ir a casa de Eren y sacar a Bartolomeo a pasear a un parque algo alejado de la ciudad, donde podía correr todo lo que quisiera mientras perseguía a los pájaros que había por ahí o, en su defecto, a las ardillas. Habíamos jugado con él y cuando Bartolomeo se distrajo con otra ardilla Eren y yo estuvimos correteándonos un rato, aunque siempre nos dejábamos atrapar a propósito.

—¡Bartolomeo!— se quejó Eren a carcajadas cuando el perro se sacudió entre nosotros.

En cuanto Eren le escurrió el corto pelaje y estuvo ya sólo húmedo, Bartolomeo salió corriendo directo a restregarse en la alfombra de la sala. Una vez se sintió satisfecho corrió a recostarse en su enorme y mullido cojín, donde dormía cada noche. Nosotros nos secamos lo poco que habíamos terminado mojados y nos dejamos los zapatos descalzos. Eren se acercó al estéreo, donde conectó el teléfono y escogió algunas canciones. Pronto comenzó a sonar una que reconocí con una sonrisa. A Eren le gustaba mucho un cantautor sueco que escribió muchas de sus canciones entre los cincuentas y los setentas. Su nombre era Olle Adolphson y ciertamente sus canciones eran muy buenas. Trubbel, que se escuchaba ahora en la voz del sueco, hablaba de los problemas de los hombres, sus decepciones y derrotas. Simplemente eso. Aunque no le quitaba el buen gusto que tenía a la versión.

—Bailemos, Jean— murmuró acercándose a mí.

Tomé su cintura con una mano, él posó una de las suyas en mi hombro y las manos sobrantes las entrelazamos. Entonces comenzamos a dar vueltas por el salón, sintiendo la alfombra cosquillearnos los pies en cada paso. Nuestra mirada fija en los ojos del otro, una sonrisita de enamorados compartida, un sinfín de cosas que nos decíamos únicamente con estar juntos. Una burbuja que se convertía en un mundo mientras ambos estuviésemos juntos, un mundo perfecto, en el que podíamos ser los dos tontos enamorados que para entonces ya éramos. Las canciones seguían y seguían entre versos en sueco, los instrumentos acompañando la voz de Adolphson y nuestros pasos torpes seguidos por nuestra concentración sobre el otro. Los ojos verdes de Eren se iluminaban felices. Había aprendido a leerlos y eran lo más bello que había leído alguna vez. Incluso estaba seguro de que sería lo más bello que leería jamás sin importar qué más pudiere presentárseme.

—Te quiero, Jean— murmuró en cierto punto, deteniéndose para acercarme con los brazos en mi cuello.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, Eren— contesté con el mismo tono, con nuestras narices pegadas la una a la otra.

Sonreímos, nos acercamos como si toda la vida lo hubiésemos hecho de la misma manera y nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso. Suave, cariñoso, con preciosos sentimientos de por medio.

Un beso perfecto.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?

¡Espero que sí! c:

Realmente muchas gracias a quienes quienes han leído la historia, dejado favs, follows y comentarios. Si eres alguien que ha hecho algo de eso entonces eres de esas personitas que siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo cada vez más aún si eres un lector fantasma.

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos.

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! c:

Gracias por esperar tanto por este capítulo.

La verdad es que este mes entero fue una locura y cada día escribía una letra o como mucho una palabra del capítulo a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba escribirlo. Sin embargo no lo pondré como excusa porque realmente me parece estúpido dar excusas, y más que nada me parece una grosería hacia mis lectores. Lo siento, de verdad, por tardar tanto y por no contestar todos los reviews que desearía contestar.

Espero que les guste c:

* * *

Advertencias:

Omegaverse. Mpreg.

* * *

Capítulo IV

Eren se adelantó en el pasillo buscando el producto que seguía, escrito en la lista en mi mano. Con una naturalidad sorprendente llegó hasta cierto estante y lo tomó revisando el precio, la cantidad en gramos y luego de convencerse regresó conmigo para ponerlo en el carrito de compras, que yo mantenía quieto con los brazos recargados en él. Taché de la lista el producto antes de andar hasta el siguiente pasillo. El tema de ese día era tan sencillo como las compras usuales. Habíamos tomado turnos para hacer las compras de cada uno juntos por una pregunta que ciertamente no me cruzó nunca por la cabeza hasta ese día: ¿Y si llegásemos a vivir juntos? No es que no lo haya considerado, es sólo que de alguna manera ya lo había dado por hecho. Al principio no lo entendí del todo. Es decir, cuando piensas en mudarte a un piso con alguien generalmente imaginas que pasarán más tiempo juntos, que verán películas muy abrazaditos en la sala y que los desayunos serán panqueques con circunferencias perfectas en platos limpios, jugo natural y frutas; tienes la idea de que podrán tener sexo todas las noches, que seguramente se bañarán juntos entre bromas estúpidas, besos y palabras bonitas. Pero entonces, se encuentra Eren, que rompió todas las ilusiones existidas y por haber sobre vivir juntos.

Para empezar dejó en claro que sabía que vivir con alguien más no es fácil -porque en su época de estudio compartió departamento con un beta-. Los horarios, que al coincidir muchas veces hay desacuerdos y al no coincidir… bueno, también los hay. Las compras, los hábitos buenos y malos, las costumbres, la forma en la que se haces las cosas, el cómo duermes. Básicamente todo lo que no te imaginas influye en compartir piso y, como declaró Eren, si queríamos vivir juntos en algún momento tendríamos que acostumbrarnos a ello sin haberlo decidido aún. Habíamos comenzado con ello esa misma semana, descubriendo cosas que no nos imaginábamos que el otro hacía. Por suerte disfrutábamos de algunas cosas en común pero otras sencillamente no las soportábamos del otro. Con todo ello llegué a preguntarme si en algún momento realmente podríamos hacerlo pero luego pensaba en las miles de cosas que podría enlistar en un pergamino con una longitud de cientos de kilómetros y por título: "Cosas que amo de Eren Jaeger".

Sonreí observando cómo se detenía a escoger entre dos tipos de pastas, con sus bonitos ojos verdes analizando cuál le convenía más mientras que por sus hombros caía la playera negra con el logo diseñado en 1998 para The Batman Chronicles en el pecho que había tomado de mi armario cuando se levantó por la mañana, y le quedaba levemente grande porque era un par de tallas más grande que las que él usaba normalmente. La noche anterior se había quedado a dormir conmigo y nos habíamos acomodado perfectamente el uno muy pegadito al otro. Había sido una de las noches que más a gusto había dormido en mi vida muy a pesar de que hablamos hasta muy pasada la media noche. El aroma suave de Eren me había sumido en una comodidad que jamás había tenido con nadie más. Su voz terminó relajándome entre sus bajos murmullos y sus ojos me hipnotizaron lentamente a través de la noche.

—¿Cuál te parece mejor, Bartolomeo?— inquirió Eren hacia el perro, que estaba sentado obedientemente a su lado con la correa colgando desde su collar y terminando en la de Eren.

Bartolomeo movió la cola un rato y luego pasó su lengua por su nariz. No nos habíamos atrevido a dejar a Bartolomeo solo en casa de Eren toda la noche, así que tomamos su cama-cojín gigante y lo llevamos a mi casa. Eren había estado atento a todo lo que hacía Bartolomeo por si se le ocurría romper algo pero se relajó cuando lo dejé acomodarse en el sofá con nosotros y pasamos la tarde viendo películas de Disney. Habíamos cenado waffles con leche antes de ir a meternos entre las sábanas, sin imaginarnos que terminaríamos hablando por tanto tiempo de cosas que a veces ni siquiera eran del todo importantes. Que terminaríamos hechizados por la mirada del otro sin poder evitarlo de la misma manera que comenzamos nuestra relación sin saber que llegaríamos a querernos de esa manera. No nos hacían falta los "te quiero", ni tampoco nos hacían falta los besos porque con una mirada podíamos reemplazarlos. Sin embargo a veces le dábamos el gusto a nuestro instinto besándonos, abrazándonos, pegando la nariz al cuello del otro para olfatear nuestro aroma levemente mezclado.

—Jean— escuché y un momento después unos labios se pegaron a los míos, sacándome de mi mundo—. Vamos al siguiente pasillo.

Asentí con una sonrisa. Miré la lista y reí al leer lo que seguía. No quería creerlo al principio pero terminé encantado al notar que Eren tiraba dos bolsas con malvaviscos de diferentes tamaños en cada una en el carrito. A veces esos pequeños placeres que se daba eran lo que lo hacía más interesante para mí. Con ese gusto especial por el malvavisco puesto al fuego, la Nutella y los dulces de nuez que vendían en aquella tienda a la esquina de la chocolatera donde, además, le gustaba comprar bombones.

—¿No prefieres esos de colores que hay allá?— dije al ver que simplemente había escogido de esos que sólo llevan malvaviscos blancos.

—Claro que no. Son de colores para llamar la atención de los niños, son más caros y estoy seguro de que deben tener suficiente colorante como para pintar una acuarela con ellos— aclaró, mirando por el pasillo por si encontraba algo que pudiera agregar a la compra pero terminó por seguir con lo que dictaba la lista.

Cuando nos acercamos a la caja la chica detrás nos miró de pies a cabeza y viceversa, examinando a Eren con cierta atención que terminó por incomodarnos a ambos. Él no se inmutó pero yo no pude evitar mirarla con cierto recelo que ella notó. Respingó y comenzó de nuevo con su trabajo. Yo mantuve la mirada en ella, sin poder creer que siguiera levantando la vista hacia Eren como si fuese alguna especie de monstruo, mucho menos podía creer que él siguiese sin levantar la vista de la banda, por donde pasaban los productos que compraría. Llegué a un punto en el que no pude evitar pasar una mano hacia su cadera, justo en el lugar que le guardaba siempre aquel cinturón rojo, intentando lograr que la chica se sintiera al menos un poco aturdida por ello. Sin embargo, cuando volví a dar un vistazo ella parecía más bien horrorizada y entendí el por qué de sus reacciones. Saqué mi mano de su lugar y esperé a que Eren pagase, porque sabía que no me dejaría hacerlo por nada del mundo a mí. Mientras Eren hacía que Bartolomeo subiera al auto terminé de subir yo las bolsas a la cajuela, con un solo pensamiento en mente.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué creo que eres el alfa más extraño del mundo?— inquirió en cuanto estuvimos ambos dentro del auto.

—No me imaginaba que aún existiera gente así… ¿te has topado con mucha?— él sólo asintió—. Vaya mierda.

—Está bien, Jean. Uno se acostumbra— respondió, intentando calmarme.

—No, mierda. No está bien— solté a la vez que daba un golpe al volante—. ¿Cómo puede existir gente que aún ve de esa manera a los omegas? No deberías estar acostumbrado. Te están marginando, joder.

—Pero tengo la ventaja de ser prácticamente el diseñador gráfico más importante del país— aclaró—. Me siento a gusto conmigo, Jean. No necesito la aprobación de los demás para vivir.

—No te estoy diciendo que la busques, te estoy diciendo que no puedes dejar que la gente te rechace de esa manera. ¿Y qué si hubiese sido un hospital? Apuesto a que esa chica no te habría atendido así tuvieses los órganos a punto de salirse— reproché, con mi alfa enfurecido quemando dentro.

—Existen lugares especiales para omegas…

—Lugares privados que sólo puede pagar un omega marcado por un alfa adinerado ¿Y si no trabajaras donde lo haces? ¿Entonces qué? Esa chica te habría dejado morir— seguí, oliendo como el omega de Eren comenzaba a ponerse inquieto por mi alfa enfurecido pero no podía calmarme. El asunto no era simplemente una mirada de una simple cajera, se trataba de Eren dejando que esos estúpidos puritanos machistas lo marginaran. Sentía como mis pulmones se inflaban del aire que inhalaba bruscamente sin la intención de controlarlo. Mi omega estaba siendo agredido y yo no había podido evitarlo.

Eren se removió en su lugar, claramente incómodo. Suspiré oliendo su ansiedad, intentando calmar toda la ira que se mantenía acumulada en mi pecho. Tomé su mano con suavidad y la acaricié. Él me miró a mí por un segundo antes de alternar con nuestras manos juntas. Poco a poco sentí cómo ambos nos calmábamos, todo rastro de ansiedad en el aroma de Eren desapareció y descubrí que cuando se sentía de esa manera su olor se volvía un poco más fuerte.

—Perdóname, Eren. Es sólo que me preocupo por ti— hablé bajito.

—Está bien, Jean. Tienes razón— respondió él de la misma manera—. Pero también quiero que entiendas que lo único que me hace falta es que tú me veas como una persona y no como un omega nada más.

Sonreí levemente antes de acercarme y él fue quien se encargó de pegar nuestros labios.

.

.

.

Eren escogió una canción desde el asiento del copiloto, notando un momento después que comenzábamos a dejar la ciudad detrás. No dijo nada por largo rato, escuchando tranquilamente la música que sonaba con poco volumen en el auto, tamborileando los dedos de vez en cuando al ritmo de la batería. Bartolomeo se acomodó con un suspiro en la parte de atrás y ése fue el momento en el que se movió para asegurarse de que el perro estaba bien allá atrás. Luego me miró con los ojos levemente entrecerrados y alzó las cejas.

—Así que— comenzó—. Me sacas de mi casa un viernes por la tarde, no me dejas ni siquiera preguntar a dónde vamos, llevas con nosotros a mi perro, nos subes a tu auto y luego salimos de la ciudad. ¿Qué planeas?

—Algo especial.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Me estás secuestrando? Porque es muy mala estrategia sabiendo que no tengo familia a la cual pedir dinero— lo pensó un momento—. O podrías vender mis órganos.

—No es esa clase de plan especial— reí con ganas ante su ocurrencia—. Es algo más especial que eso.

Vi en su rostro que tenía la intensión de decir algo más pero no lo hizo. Para cuando teníamos alrededor de una hora y media de camino Bartolomeo ya roncaba acostado en los asientos traseros como si fuese una rutina diaria dormir en el auto. Nos detuvimos más de una vez para que el perro pudiese estirar las patas -porque un dálmata debe tener mucho movimiento en el día-, compramos bebidas en una tienda a la orilla de la carretera y algunas botanas que Eren metía en mi boca como premio cada vez que contestaba una pregunta correctamente. Ése era Eren, el chico que lograba convertir un viaje normalmente aburrido en uno bastante entretenido con canciones y un juego de preguntas.

—Veamos… Stadium Arcadium es el noveno álbum de Red Hot Chili Peppers, salió en 2006 y está dividido en dos discos, ¿cuál es el hombre y la primera canción de cada disco?— formuló su pregunta, con una mirada de autosuficiencia.

Lo pensé por un momento antes de contestar.

—El primero se llama Jupiter, y su primera canción es… Dani California— él movió la cabeza de arriba abajo—. Y el segundo se llama Mars, y su primera canción es Desecration Smile.

—Bien, te mereces una papa frita.

—¿Sólo una?

—Bien, dos papas fritas— dijo a la vez que tomaba un par de papas y las llevaba a mi boca, las tomé entre los labios sin quitar la vista del camino y bajé solo un poco la velocidad—. Tu turno.

—Salad Fingers tiene tres amigos con los que se reúne en el primer capítulo, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

—Hubert Comberdale, Marjory Stewart-Baxter y Jeremy Fisher— contestó casi de inmediato, tan sencillo como si le hubiera preguntado cuál es la suma de dos más dos.

Sonreí y poco después comencé a bajar más la velocidad, así que Eren abrió la ventana y un aire húmedo entró por ella. Me miró confundido y un tanto aturdido, así que imaginé que no podía adivinar donde nos encontrábamos así que simplemente lo dejé con la duda conduciendo en silencio hasta la entrada de un gran hotel. Él se desencajó un poco más mientras Bartolomeo se asomaba por la ventana con la cola balanceándose de un lado a otro. Con la expresión que Eren llevaba en el rostro casi podía escuchar todas las dudas que tenía pero casi lo ignoré sin la intensión de responderlas. Una vez estuvimos en la recepción esperamos a que el trámite de autentificación de la reservación se hiciera y pronto nos encontramos en el elevador.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Lejos de casa— contesté, sin mirarlo.

—Eso me queda claro— rió por un momento—. ¿No me dirás?

Negué con la cabeza y él sólo esperó pacientemente a que el elevador llegara a destino, miró hacia todos lados, recargándose en el fondo, moviéndose por ahí. No estaba nervioso, pero claramente se sentía ansioso por no poder adivinar en qué lugar se imaginaba. Cuando faltaban unos pisos comenzó a decir lo que me imaginaba que estaba pensando: ¿Y qué si el elevador se atora? Por alguna razón le encantaba pensar esa clase de escenarios. Si es que estábamos trabajando se preguntaba si un temblor haría que el edificio de derrumbara. Si estábamos en un puente se preguntaba si al siguiente paso se destruiría. En fin, esa clase de cosas que a los demás generalmente no les gusta pensar. Pero a Eren le encantaba pensarlo. Es más, creo que era algo así como su pasatiempo favorito. El elevador se abrió en un pasillo iluminado por la luz que se colaba por la ventana y antes de que Eren pudiese asomarse cubrí sus ojos y lo encaminé a través del pasillo hasta la puerta que nos correspondía. Abrí con la llave sin hacer mucho ruido; entonces apareció ante nosotros la habitación, gritando _suite_ en todo su esplendor. Sin destapar sus ojos caminamos hasta el gran ventanal y sólo entonces lo dejé mirar, esperando su reacción.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Es cómo te lo imaginabas?

En lugar de una respuesta recibí un montón de besos, los suficientes como para quedarme sin aliento. Dejé que lo hiciera cuanto quisiera y el momento en el que se detuvo me di cuenta de las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos pero en sus labios se estiraba una preciosa sonrisa que me hizo sonreír también.

—Debiste decirme antes— dijo secándose las lágrimas—. Ni siquiera traje una maleta hecha ni nada por el estilo.

—De eso me encargué yo, así que cállate y disfruta tu pequeño viaje— aclaré, ayudándole a secar las lágrimas que aún caían de sus ojos.

—Gracias, Jean— jadeó con la voz ahogada por el nudo que notablemente tenía en la garganta.

Sonreí satisfecho. Hacía tiempo que Eren me había confesado que nunca había conocido el mar y que tenía muchísimas ganas de hacerlo, así que sólo lo planeé con su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes en mente. Realmente me encantaba provocar en él esa preciosa sonrisa, tan perfecta como una tarde juntos. Ni siquiera podía entender cómo era que ése omega había logrado atraparme de esa manera, no aún. Y es que cuando estábamos juntos me sentía como en el cielo, cómo si sus ojos fuera las suaves nubes en él y su voz fuera el canto de los ángeles. Estar con él purificaba mi alma con el sólo hecho de que dijera mi nombre o con sólo darme los buenos días. Quería hacerlo sentir tan bien como yo me sentía con él y ése fin de semana había logrado planear todo incluso para sólo un par de días pero eso no importaba.

—Bajemos a comer— sonreí, dándole un beso más—. Después podemos ir a la playa.

Asintió pero antes de ello decidió revisar la ropa que había traído para él en una maleta roja. Cambió su camisa por una playera negra sin mangas y una camisa a cuadros roja muy delgada que decidió no abotonar, aunque igual dobló las mangas hasta por encima de los codos. Se dejó el mismo pantalón y las mismas Converse negras. Una vez que estuvo listo bajamos con un Bartolomeo curioso de cada cosa que veía. El restaurante, para nuestra sorpresa, tenía un menú especial para los perros del cual Eren tardó más en escoger un platillo que cuando decidía si llevarse Nutella o mantequilla de maní, algo en lo que tarda realmente mucho si se lo propone. Él siempre estaba atento a lo que era saludable para Bartolomeo y por supuesto que le encantó poder preguntar hasta el más mínimo detalle acerca de la cantidad de proteínas y calorías de cada cosa mientras que para su propia comida las preguntas quisquillosas desaparecieron y decidió en un segundo, casi como si lo tuviera premeditado. Incluso el mesero casi descolocó luego de pensar que era de esos clientes quisquillosos que cuestionan todo.

Mientras comíamos entre broma y broma Bartolomeo se acostó debajo de la mesa, a los pies de Eren, pareciendo satisfecho con el platillo que acababa de devorar. Eso nos impedía jugar con los pies pero Eren buscó una alternativa de inmediato, casi como si fuese lo más común del mundo atrapó mi mano en la suya y comenzó a juguetear con nuestros dedos. No era como que jamás lo hubiéramos hecho antes pero de alguna manera me sabía extraño. De pronto mi corazón latió más rápido y los colores se me subieron a la cara, por supuesto, Eren lo notó y en cuanto lo hizo se echó a reír. Entonces el sonido de sus risas hizo que mi tensión se fuera, reí. Luego imaginé que rostro pondría cuando fuéramos a la orilla del mar, me pregunté si le gustaría o le desagradaría la sensación de las olas golpeando tus pies, si la brisa húmeda le irritaría, si el brillante sol le molestaría.

—Del uno al diez, ¿qué tanto te ha emocionado venir?— me atreví a preguntar.

—Creo que un… doscientos cincuenta millones de infinitos— pausó un momento—. Aproximadamente.

Mi paranoia acerca de si a Eren le parecería tan bella la playa como se la imaginaba desaparecieron en cuanto, luego de haber bajado a la orilla, pisamos la arena caliente y tanto él como Bartolomeo corrieron de inmediato a las olas del mar. Corrí hacia ellos entre risas cuando noté que Eren era azotado por una de las olas y casi lo hacía caer. Para cuando llegué hasta él ya se encontraba lo suficientemente dentro como para que el agua le llegara hasta la segunda costilla y esperaba a que yo llegara a abrazarlo, sin rechistar lo hice, sintiendo la vibración de su pecho cuando reía. Su voz me hacía sentir casi mareado, era casi como si estuviese cantándome la canción más hermosa del mundo a pesar de que sólo estaba riendo. Sencillamente era preciosa. Cuando se separó para mirarme noté lágrimas en sus ojos que no intentó secar para nada.

—Gracias, Jean— murmuró, acercándose para besarme una vez más—. Muchas gracias.

—Ya lo agradeciste antes, Eren— reí pero él negó con la cabeza agradeciendo varias veces más hasta que decidí callarlo con un beso. Pero el siguió.

—Nada de lo que haga podría ser suficiente para agradecerte— aclaró—. No te imaginas lo realmente especial que es esto para mí.

—Eren, si quisiera que me agradecieras ya te habría pedido algo— sonreímos a la par y luego de tomarme el rostro entre sus manos volvió a besarme una vez más y otra y otra.

—Te quiero tanto, Jean.

—Y yo a ti, Eren.

.

.

.

La arena debajo de mis pies y el aire húmedo repentinamente frío que nos había obligado a ponernos una sudadera, contrastaban totalmente con el cálido tacto de Eren tomando mi mano. Bartolomeo caminaba grácilmente frente a nosotros olfateando la arena mientras nosotros hablábamos de distintas cosas. Él había comenzado a hablar de su madre en cierto punto y también un poco de su padre, aunque de este realmente no parecía tener mucho que decir. Más que nada porque no lo había visto en más de diez años y porque ni siquiera sabía si aún seguía vivo, sin embargo la forma en la que hablaba de él me hacía pensar que no le tenía rencor alguno. Resultaba sorprendente para mí la forma en la que percibía a sus propios padres mientras que yo les rechistaba cada vez que me llamaban, yo evitaba sus llamadas a veces y otras simplemente colgaba en cierto punto. ¿A caso tenía el derecho de comportarme así con mis padres? Quizás intentaban obligarme a casarme, quizás intentaban controlar mi vida algunas veces, pero al fin y al cabo de alguna manera buscaban un bien para mí, por muy superficial que sonaran todas sus ideas. Eren tenía un padre que lo había dejado recibir las cenizas de su madre y lo había abandonado, pero seguía sin tenerle una pizca de resentimiento.

—¿Cómo puedes no odiar a tu padre?— me atreví a preguntar.

—No tengo razones para odiarlo— contestó, simple—. Sus razones habrá tenido para dejarme. Hay veces que las razones valen más que la razón.

—¿Y qué si las razones son incorrectas?

—Las razones siempre son correctas para quien las adopta— detuvo sus pies, clavándolos en la arena—. El mundo gira diferente para todos.

Lo procesé un rato pero mi cabeza sencillamente le daba vueltas y vueltas a lo mismo, de la misma manera. Resultaba sorprendente cómo Eren podía darle más de un enfoque a todo cuando yo no podía mover mi opinión un poco para dejar entrar un poco de la opinión de alguien más en mi mundo. Pero aún más sorprendente era cómo él podía hacer que mis pensamientos se salieran del control de mis manos como si fuesen agua, agua de un inestable río.

—No puedo entenderlo— confesé—. Quiero decir, entiendo que todos pensamos diferente pero… ¿qué razones tendrían mis padres entonces para ser así? Para tratar así al mundo.

—Quien sabe… No es como que podamos entender a todos por igual— volvió a caminar—. Ni siquiera me entiendo a mí mismo muchas veces.

Sonreí mirando su espalda alejarse, sin moverme un solo milímetro de mi lugar. ¿Qué tantas cosas pasó ése omega? ¿Cómo aprendió a ser de esa manera? Me hacía sentir que todos estábamos equivocados, pero en un buen sentido, por decirlo así. Era como si con su sola existencia me hiciera saber que realmente no entendemos ni la mitad de las cosas a nuestro alrededor y dejara en mí una curiosidad tremenda a cambio. Eren parecía incapaz de amedrentarse a mis ojos, parecía incapaz de sentir perturbación del mundo que le rodeaba. Parecía que podía adaptarse a cualquier cosa en un microsegundo. Y sabía que era una ilusión al mismo tiempo. Sabía que Eren tenía miedos, problemas y que le costaba tanto como a mí el adaptarse.

Sus pies volvieron a detenerse, esta vez miró hacia atrás en silencio. Estiró su brazo hacia mí con la mano extendida en espera de la mía. Con sus ojos verdes brillantes aún en la oscuridad. Con el sonido de las olas junto a nosotros, con las estrellas inusualmente cerca y el parloteo de la gente disfrutando las actividades nocturnas muy pero muy lejos. Volvía a sentirme hipnotizado por él, por su mirada, por el color de sus ojos, por su mano esperando paciente mi respuesta. Volví a sonreír, entusiasmado por pensar que Eren estaba dedicándose a mí en ésos momentos. Corrí hacia él con ello en mente y la sensación de su mano de nuevo pegada a la mía me hizo sentir una calidez placentera, casi como un alivio. Poco a poco alejarme de él se volvía más y más difícil como si nuestro lazo invisible se apretara más alrededor de nosotros a cada roce, como si al momento de alejarnos un poco se tensara hasta lastimar. ¿Cómo era posible sentir algo tan profundo? No tenía idea, aunque tampoco era exactamente algo que deseara averiguar a fondo. Era suficiente para mí sentirlo, saborearlo en mi piel con cada beso.

—Eren— le llamé, a la vez que entrelazaba nuestras manos.

Mi miró con cierta curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

—¿Tienes planes para navidad?

—Oh, sí. Iré a Australia por un canguro, ¿qué tal tú?— reímos a la vez. Luego volvió a su serenidad y apretó sus dedos en los míos—. No, no tengo planes.

—¿Irías a la casa de mis padres conmigo?

—Iré contigo— rió, comenzando a caminar una vez más.

Y al final del camino, junto a esas últimas palabras, volvimos a nuestra habitación, a la cama que, aún siendo ajena, se sentía cálida y cómoda con nuestros cuerpos pegados el uno al otro.

.

.

.

La mañana me hizo despertar lenta y perezosamente. No tenía idea de la hora que era pero el ventanal abierto dejó una brisa húmeda entrar junto al sonido del mar dejando sus olas chocar en la arena. Tallé mis ojos mirando hacia el cristal, topándome con esa espalda que tanto me gustaba mirar, con ése cabello que se alborotaba en una suave danza al compás del viento. De alguna manera la imagen me recordó a una pintura de Dalí que vi hace tiempo, donde retrata a su hermana parada en la ventana a espaldas de él. Sin poder evitarlo estiré un brazo hasta alcanzar el block de dibujos que había traído en mi maleta y que, por la noche, antes de dormir, usé para dibujar a un Eren recostado mirándome fijamente. Hojeé el block hasta casi la mitad con una mayoría de dibujos y bocetos inspirados en Eren hasta que encontré una hoja en blanco, dispuesta a dejarme plasmar sobre ella a aquella persona que tantas veces dibujé. Tracé los delgados hombros de Eren, su espalda desnuda, su cuello; y antes de que pudiera terminar sentí su cuerpo recostarse suavemente en el mío bocabajo en la cama. Hundí más la barbilla en la almohada y dejé que Eren viera el dibujo. Él dejó un besito en mi hombro antes de hablar.

—Impresionante como siempre— murmuró con la nariz olfateando mi cuello—. ¿Por qué no has intentado pintar con las acuarelas que te di?

Las recordé. No es que las hubiera olvidado del todo, pero realmente no me había puesto a intentarlo, aunque no dudaba poder hacerlo, después de todo cuando niño mis ropas estaban siempre llenas de pinturas y mi mesa de trabajo era una paleta de colores que con el tiempo habían sido imposibles de quitar. Mis manos siempre estaban teñidas de colores que al combinarse se convertían en una mezcla oscura o quizás terminarían de color azul, verde, rojo, no lo sé. Constantemente era difícil quitarlo porque no siempre usaba el mismo tipo de pinturas pero a la larga incluso mis padres se habían acostumbrado a no decir una palabra sobre ello. Recordaba claramente mis manos pintadas mientras comía en la mesa, con la mirada de mis padres fija en mí, y la pintura en mi cabello cuando me miraba al espejo. Probablemente fue la época más feliz de mi juventud. Sin embargo pronto mi tiempo se llenó de estudios y de a poco la pintura, los lienzos y pinceles desaparecían de la habitación hasta que no quedó ni uno. La noche que le conté a Eren esa pequeña historia no creí que la siguiente vez que nos viésemos traería con él acuarelas, pinceles y un par de blocks. El block de dibujo lo había comenzado a usar casi de inmediato y la verdad era que no me había dado el tiempo de usar el de acuarelas. Prometí usarlo cuando llegara a casa.

—¿Qué pintarás?

Lo pensé mientras él miraba las demás páginas usadas. Se detuvo en una, la examinó con una mirada sorprendida y supe qué pintaría. Giré el cuerpo para quedar cara a cara, con él recostado a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

—Pintaré a tu madre— sonreí, sintiendo cómo se tensaba.

—¿A mi madre?— yo asentí a su pregunta—. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, me agrada— bromeé y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

—También le agradas a ella, Cara de Caballo— me besó antes de volver a ponerse serio—. ¿Crees que a tus padres les agrade?

Guardé silencio.

—Sé que no les gustan los chicos omegas— siguió—. Pero aún así quiero dejar una buena impresión a tus padres.

—Creí que no te importaba lo que pensaban los demás— confesé pero él solo formó una mueca por un segundo.

—No me preocupa lo que la gente piensa, me preocupa lo que tus padres piensen. Quiero decir, podría ser que viviéramos juntos en algún momento y… ¿qué si termino teniendo a tus hijos?— nos miramos fijamente—. ¿Y qué si terminas marcándome?

—Nuestros hijos serán nuestros, no de ellos. Si vivimos juntos es nuestro asunto— acaricié su rostro y sus labios se estiraron levemente hacia un lado, como aguantando una sonrisa—. Y la marca será nuestro lazo, sólo de nosotros. Nadie tiene por qué meterse entre nosotros.

—¿Ni siquiera tus padres?

—Mucho menos mis padres.

Una deslumbrante sonrisa de pronto apareció junto a una leve coloración en sus mejillas. Entonces decidí que por él estaría bien cualquier cosa.

Inclusive la opinión negativa de mis padres.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?

¡Espero que sí! c:

Todas las referencias están siempre en mi perfil, así que si no sabían que Batman ha tenido diferentes logos a lo largo de su existencia o no saben quién es Salad Fingers pueden ver las referencias que les he puesto(?)

¿Qué opinan del capítulo? Eren pronto conocerá a los padres de Jean y, ¿qué fue ese diálogo? ¿Un "sí, quiero hijos tuyos" quizás?

Ahora: muchísimas gracias a todo aquél que dejó un review, dio Follow o Fav, realmente me motivan mucho con cada uno. Gracias infinitas.

Gracias especialmente a:

Mi nueva acosadora, mariisa. mimp (siento por ponerlo así pero Fanfiction no me deja ponerlo de otra forma). Realmente gracias, cada notificación tuya que tengo me sube los ánimos. Aún no te he agradecido personalmente pero espero poder hacerlo pronto c:

Leslie Ponce, gracias especialmente por tomarte la molestia de buscar mi perfil en Facebook y mandarme tan bonito mensaje. Como ya lo dije antes, esos mensajes son los que inspiran cada vez más a uno c':

Siento que sólo esas palabras no son suficientes para expresarles mi agradecimiento pero de verdad, muchísimas gracias a ustedes y al resto de mis lectores.

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? c:

Por fin traje el capítulo, siento que sea tan corto y también haber tardado tanto.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Advertencias:

Omegaverse. Mpreg.

* * *

Capítulo V

Eren se tiró sobre la hierba crecida jalándome en el proceso. Caer a su lado se sintió como aquella última vez en la que jugué con mi madre, muchísimo antes de alejarme de ella. Ésa vez ella me había perseguido por el parque hasta atraparme y luego nos tiramos a la hierba de la misma manera en la que me encontraba con él, sólo que aquella vez podía oír el ajetreo de los niños que jugaban cerca. Sentía su mano apretar la mía con cariño y ternura como lo habría hecho mi madre muchos años atrás para cruzar la calle juntos. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el aroma del viento me dejara recordar mi niñez. Mi madre, lo apegados que éramos, lo consentido que de cierta manera me tenía. Incluso recordé el platillo que me hacía cada vez que me sentía triste, cada vez que en la escuela los niños me insultaban o golpeaban. Sentía nostalgia y de cierta manera me daba rabia que eso sólo me recordara cómo las cosas habían cambiado cuando había presentado por primera vez. Recordé que el día en el que fui declarado un alfa todos esos niños habían decidido que eran mis mejores amigos, mi madre había decidido que debía ser estricta conmigo e incluso indiferente, las personas a mi alrededor habían decidido que no podía escoger mi propio destino porque este ya estaba escogido junto a una omega que diera nietos saludables, bien portados, exitosos y de preferencia alfas.

Unos labios rozaron mi mejilla a penas, tomé su cintura y lo acurruqué en mí antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarme con los suyos. Verde esmeralda. El color de ojos más bonito que jamás encontraría en otro lugar, ni en otra persona. Estaba tan enamorado de esos ojos que sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que los miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué clase de magia tienen tu ojos?— murmuré sobre sus labios que se estiraron en una grata sonrisa.

—Una muy especial— respondió él—. Una que atrae especialmente a un alfa con cara de caballo llamado Jean.

Sonreí y dejé que guiara el siguiente beso, que se convirtió en uno más profundo. Dejé que el instinto de alfa saliera por un momento y terminé encima de él, besándolo, acariciando sus mejillas, su cabello y entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos. Cuando nos separamos para mirarnos sonreímos. Noté como Eren se mordía los labios con una mirada que tenía toda la intensión de hacer aquel gesto sensual. Bajé a su cuello lentamente, sintiendo con los labios la vibración en su garganta cada vez que dejaba un suspiro ronco escaparse. No pude evitar mordisquear suavemente, apenas pegando los labios a su piel y cuando jadeó mi nombre la excitación atravesó mi cuerpo entero. Ciertamente, y desde su último celo, ambos nos habíamos permitido esa clase de momentos. Nunca llegábamos a algo más porque teníamos claro hasta qué momento queríamos llegar a ello pero de cierta manera esos pequeños momentos se habían convertido en la forma en la que nos decíamos entre omega y alfa que nos necesitábamos y así calmábamos un poco las ansias de nuestros instintos, como si les diéramos una garantía de que sucedería en algún momento.

Cruzamos miradas, acariciándonos con ellas, comunicándonos y sonriéndonos con ellas. Entonces un sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas y como si estuviésemos sincronizados terminamos el momento en un beso suave y muy tierno.

Bartolomeo corrió hacia nosotros con una rama que había encontrado por ahí, la dejó en el pasto a nuestro lado y reí tomándola. La balanceé un momento frente a su mirada y en cuanto la lancé él salió corriendo. Volvimos a mirarnos y entre risas nos levantamos, caminando juntos por ahí.

Cuando encontramos un buen lugar donde acampar, justo a un lado del lago, comenzamos a armar la casa de campaña. Supimos al instante que mi experiencia acampando era tan nula que Eren terminaría explicándome cada parte de lo que él hacía y yo sólo intentaba no estorbar mucho. Al final de la tarde encendimos una fogata juntos, dejándonos deslumbrar por las estrellas apareciendo en el cielo poco a poco hasta convertirse en un lienzo oscuro lleno de purpurina plateada, brillando, resplandeciendo de una manera tan pura que la emoción se apoderó de ambos. Y toda esa pureza se reflejaba a la vez en el lago, tan precioso que era casi imposible no sentirse atónito ante ello. Me sentía de pronto tan libre en aquel lugar, al lado de Eren, al lado de la persona que definitivamente amaba.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad?

Asentí a su pregunta, embelesado. De la nada sentí su calor corporal cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su aroma entrar profundamente por mis fosas nasales hasta mis pulmones y de vuelta. Acerqué mi nariz a su cuello y me deleité con el aroma hasta que sentí mis instintos estremecerse. Me estaba perdiendo en mi deseo de protegerle pero seguía consciente, seguía notando mi corazón latir intensamente con cada movimiento que hacíamos. Podría incluso sentir cuando sus pestañas se ondeaban a cada parpadeo. Me sentía tan consciente de él que mi alfa comenzaba a ponerse dócil, tranquilo. De cierta manera, cómodo.

—Tema de hoy— sentenció de pronto Eren.

—¿Uno más?

—Sí, uno más— afirmó—. Futuro.

—Futuro— repetí mientras él asentía suavemente.

—¿Qué ves en tu futuro?— preguntó, abrazándose a mí.

Lo pensé, guardando silencio entre el cántico de los grillos y la respiración profunda de Bartolomeo. ¿Qué veo en mi futuro? Buena pregunta. Ciertamente veo a Eren en mi futuro pero, ¿de qué manera exactamente? Por supuesto me encantaría tenerlo como mi pareja, marcarlo y sentir que nos pertenecíamos mutuamente. Sin embargo nunca podría saber qué sucedería en un futuro, sino la vida sería demasiado fácil.

—Te veo a ti con mi marca en el cuello— dije de pronto, sin pensarlo mucho más—. Y, no sé, me gustaría formar una familia.

—Me gustaría tener a tus hijos— confesó y di un respingo.

—Me gustaría que los tuvieras.

Eren rió un poco. No me resistí a besarlo, él me correspondió. Sentí sus labios estirarse con cierta alegría. Era precioso de esa manera, contento y relajado.

—Te amo, Eren— murmuré, con la piel chinita ante sus besos.

—Te amo, Jean— respondió.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, se quedó entre nosotros.

.

.

.

Por la mañana me levanté considerablemente descansado. Había dormido bien esa noche, algo que no había hecho en varios días, quizás incluso en un mes. Eren seguía dormido para entonces y Bartolomeo estaba estirado en una esquina de la casa de campaña. Me estiré entre bostezos y luego acaricié el cabello caoba de Eren, que se removió un rato hasta que por fin despertó. Preguntó la hora. Hasta ése momento recordé que habíamos llevado nuestro móvil, así que revisé la hora. Eran alrededor de las ocho. Eren se levantó y comenzó a cambiarse rápidamente.

—Es buena hora, hagamos el desayuno en la fogata y luego vayamos al pueblo— indicó.

Asentí antes de quitarme la camisa, dispuesto a cambiarme. Sentí su mirada y un sonrojo se apoderó de mí cuando recordé la noche anterior. Le miré, nos miramos. Sabía que tenía algunos rasguños de sus uñas marcados en la espalda y lo único que podía hacer era fingir que no estaban ahí. Seguí con lo mío intentando no recordarlo pero a la larga lo hice. Recordé mis manos tocando el cuerpo de Eren, su voz llamándome y sus uñas aferrándose a mi piel. No habíamos llegado a culminar nada -quizás esa era la razón por la que yo me sentía tan avergonzado al respecto-, y de hecho no habían sido más que previos. Caricias, besos y una que otra mordida acompañada de una masturbación colectiva. Pero había sido maravilloso porque había sido el cariño que nos teníamos convertido en el deseo profundo llamado amor.

Una vez que estuvimos listos, y ya levantado nuestro pequeño campamento, comenzamos a caminar con Bartolomeo caminando frente a nosotros como si se supiera el camino desde siempre, aunque realmente no lo dudaba. El pueblo estaba a una hora de camino en la que reímos y cantamos juntos, descomponíamos las canciones de vez en cuando y aprovechamos para hablar de un par de temas. Cuando comenzamos a verlo a lo lejos corrimos en una carrera para ver quién ganaba. Y aún cuando ambos habíamos dado lo mejor de nosotros, o eso me gusta pensar, tuvimos un empate, claro, si no contamos a Bartolomeo, porque él ya nos estaba esperando al final del camino cuando recién llegábamos, jadeando.

En cuanto entramos al pueblo Eren me jaló de un lado a otro como si no acabara de caminar una hora y además acabara de correr como loco. De hecho parecía fresco como una lechuga y no sabía si eso me molestaba -porque yo ya sentía que el aire me faltaba-, o si era otra de las cosas que me gustaba de él. Probablemente ambas en ése momento. El pueblo estaba lleno de artesanías de madera que estaban a la venta pero nosotros sólo íbamos de visita. La mayoría de la gente eran ancianos y los pocos niños que corrían por ahí no se molestaban en mirar por donde lo hacían. Casi al final de las construcciones que componían hileras de casas Eren me jaló a una específicamente y tocó a la puerta algunas veces con Bartolomeo moviendo la cola casi frenético a un lado. Me pregunté qué lugar era ése. Unos minutos después una mujer de edad abrió.

Pude notar las arrugas en el rostro, en los ojos, la frente y las mejillas, pero sobretodo la brillante sonrisa que amplió aún más cuando reconoció a Eren. Bartolomeo inmediatamente se paró en dos patas, lanzándose a ella, realmente emocionado. Luego de que el perro se calmara un poco Eren abrazó a la mujer y nos presentó. Al parecer era una vieja amiga de su madre y ella siempre le ofrecía quedarse con ella pero Eren seguía negándose, diciendo que le gustaba el aire fresco. Por supuesto que no nos dejó ir hasta que comimos y descansamos un rato. Me sorprendí al oír que ella había sido la dueña de Bartolomeo hasta cierto tiempo porque había decidido que Eren lo cuidaría mucho mejor que ella que _"ya era una vieja"._

—Kushel, ¿él ha venido?— soltó de la nada Eren.

—No. Sólo pasa por aquí cuando le da la gana— suspiró ella, con cierta angustia—. ¿Le has visto?

Eren asintió.

—Sí… bueno, al menos hasta hace un año, fue la última vez que lo vi— respondió Eren tomando mi mano, yo entendía de que hablaba.

—Me alegra que estés feliz, Eren— rió, mirando nuestras manos tomadas—. Y tú, Jean, no quiero que lo dejes ir por nada del mundo.

—No lo haría— apreté la mano de Eren con mi respuesta y nos miramos sonrientes.

Una vez que salimos del pueblo Eren me condujo de nuevo al lugar donde nos asentamos antes, alzamos nuestro campamento una vez más y caímos rendidos de inmediato, sin darnos cuenta del momento justo en el que habíamos caído dormidos. Por la mañana nos dimos cuenta de que ni siquiera habíamos cenado o tan sólo encendido la fogata. Sin embargo fue lo que menos nos interesó al levantarnos.

Una vez que habíamos desayunado Eren se quitó la camisa y los pantalones como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Me miró por un momento con las manos en las caderas y me sonrió de lado.

—Apuesto a que no te atreves a entrar al lago— anunció.

Eren siempre sabía cómo provocarme.

.

.

.

El regreso a casa se resume a nosotros durmiendo profundamente en un autobús. Después de todo habíamos hecho de todo en nuestro viaje; incluso habíamos estado a punto de salir con cientos de sanguijuelas colgadas a nosotros de aquel lago. A Eren se le había ocurrido decirme que las había justo cuando ya teníamos largo rato jugando dentro. Había sido bastante molesto por un momento pero siempre admitiría que no habría entrado al lago si lo hubiera sabido. Cuando Eren preguntó cuál fue mi parte favorita del viaje respondí que definitivamente había sido mirarle en las mañanas con el cabello alborotado, como siempre.

—Cállate, idiota— dijo él y me besó aún frente al resto de la oficina. Aún frente a Mikasa.

Para el martes ya habíamos vuelto completamente a nuestras actividades normales y el siguiente viernes tendríamos una pequeña fiesta de la empresa, sin embargo Eren y yo no teníamos obligación alguna de asistir y nos saltamos la invitación para, en lugar de ello, salir a cenar por nuestra cuenta. Por supuesto que la mejor comida que jamás podríamos haber elegido fue pizza. Prácticamente pasamos toda la noche comiendo pizza y bebiendo refresco como si la vida se nos fuera en ello, algo irónico porque en primer lugar no era de esas pizzas especialmente saludable y ni hablar del refresco. Cuando nos terminamos el par de pizzas familiares que habíamos pedido el local ya estaba casi vacío a pesar de que abría las veinticuatro horas del día. Había música de los setentas a todo volumen mientras los empleados estaban a punto de caer dormidos y sólo uno de ellos parecía tener la suficiente energía para trapear con el trapeador más sucio del mundo.

Entonces Bohemian Rhapsody de Queen sonó en los altavoces. La primera estrofa no pareció importar mucho pero la segunda ya estaba siendo susurrada por ambos, en la tercera aumentamos el volumen y el resto simplemente llamó la atención de todos pero no nos interesaba. Era considerablemente más divertido que tener una sonrisa todo el tiempo como si fueses una Barbie en una fiesta donde la mayoría terminaba ebrio de copa en copa por la ansiedad que les provocaba estar ahí. Tal como dijo Eren, ya sabríamos quién le tiró vino a quien el lunes, ya saben, por eso de llevar el mismo vestido. Curiosamente pasaba en cada fiesta, casi como si fuese un ritual.

—Siento que me voy a poner gordo luego de comer tanto— me quejé.

—También yo— rió Eren—. Volvámonos gordos juntos y digamos que estamos rellenitos de amor.

—Bien, suena interesante rodar calle abajo— bromeé.

Y ambos reímos.

—Prométeme que cuando nos casemos vendremos a comer pizza toda la noche— dijo él completamente desparramado en su asiento.

—Te prometo que cuando nos casemos vendremos a comer pizza toda la noche y arruinaremos la dieta que hicimos todo el año para que nos quede el vestido— respondí y él no pudo aguantar las carcajadas—. De hecho tu anillo de compromiso será un pedazo de pizza.

—Oh, no. Terminaré comiéndolo antes de que me lo des.

Después de una media hora nos fuimos, eran como las dos de la madrugada y nosotros a penas podíamos caminar al estacionamiento sin vomitar por lo realmente llenos que estábamos. Subimos a mi auto y arranqué.

Llegamos a casa de Eren riéndonos de las tonterías que terminamos diciendo y entonces, al bajar del auto, pude ver cómo Eren mordió sus labios en el momento en el que lo vio. Sin dudarlo se acercó a mí y apretó su mano en mi ropa. Era la primera vez que le veía así y mi alfa inmediatamente se alteró. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué era capaz de poner así a Eren? Si hubiera dejado que mis instintos salieran a flote estoy seguro que ya estaría gruñendo, pero en el tiempo que había pasado con Eren había aprendido a controlar mis impulsos. Habíamos aprendido a entendernos y comunicarnos sin mucho más que estar cerca el uno del otro. Por eso sabía que el omega de Eren gritaba en busca de ayuda a pesar de la expresión incluso dura que mostraba descaradamente. Ése alfa se acercó pero ninguno de los dos nos movimos. Apreté mi mano en la cintura de Eren y supe que se sentía agradecido por ello cuando exhaló ligeramente.

—Jaeger— le llamó el alfa.

En cambio Eren simplemente se quedó quieto. No entendía por qué había una atmósfera tan tensa en ese momento, sin embargo no era algo que me interesara especialmente. Quería a mi omega tranquilo, en casa, a la vista de nadie de ser posible, con Bartolomeo cuidándole a un lado. Observé al otro alfa detenidamente: ojos fríos de un gris demasiado claro, cabello azabache y una estatura demasiado baja para ser un alfa, aunque con su presencia tan singular bastaba para saber que lo era. Sospeché quien era luego de un momento.

—Jean, él es Levi Ackerman— dijo Eren por fin.

Le miré, notando que su mirada se había clavado en la mía.

—Levi es mi alfa predestinado.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?

¡Espero que sí!

No daré explicaciones porque esas estarán en el siguiente capítulo(?)

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? c:

Siento mucho la demora, tenía planeado subir este capítulo el domingo pero cosas han pasado y no pude hacerlo. Lo siento por eso.

Sobre un review que llegó con el capítulo pasado: tranquilas, en este fic realmente nadie es malo. No haré a Levi el malo del cuento porque es un giro dramático y muy innecesario para la historia, además ya tengo planes para él.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Capítulo VI

A pesar de que podía sentir el agarre de la mano de Eren sobre la mía apretarse más en algunos momentos yo no podía concentrarme en él, ni en la conversación que tenía con Levi, me sentía algo perdido y en mi cabeza había demasiadas cosas para pensar. ¿Qué clase de sentimiento era el que me estaba inundando por dentro? No tenía idea. No podría llamarle celos porque sabía cómo quemaban desde lo más profundo. Quizás era decepción pero, ¿de qué? Probablemente me sentía decepcionado al saber que yo no era el alfa de Eren pero de cierta manera la satisfacción de saber que Eren no se sentía atraído hacia Levi se mezclaba con la decepción. Entonces estaba la culpa de sentir ambas cosas a la vez y además por partes iguales. Se sentía demasiado extraño e incluso desagradable.

—Que nuestro lazo esté roto no es algo tan sencillo, Eren— replicó Levi—. Que tu aroma sea tan sutil no es una casualidad.

—¿A caso tienes una explicación para ello entonces?— atacó Eren y su tono llamó mi atención de pronto—. No me gusta que vengas a fingir que tienes la respuesta a todo cuando no vas a solucionar las cosas de igual manera.

—Tengo una teoría, Eren. Si me dejaras probarla— gruñó él dejando a su alfa salir en su voz repentinamente.

Pero Eren no se amedrentó, de hecho, noté cómo su omega comenzaba a enfurecerse, como si Levi estuviera amenazando a sus crías. Sabía que los omegas se ponían así al sentir amenazadas a sus crías y que sucedía en otras situaciones ocasionalmente pero jamás le había visto así, aunque no dudaba que Eren se pusiera así al sentirse realmente amenazado en más de una situación. Él era de un carácter fuerte inusual en un omega y mostraba los dientes en cuanto se sentía un poco fuera de terreno.

—¿Y esperas que acepte que metas en mis venas una cosa experimental?— atacó, sentí tanto poder en sus palabras que tuve que tragar—. No estoy tan desesperado.

—No es una cosa experimental, además, sólo quiero observarte un poco. Sabes que mi interés hacia ti siempre ha sido de esa clase. Ahora que tienes un alfa creo que podríamos averiguar un poco sobre tu condición— se detuvo repentinamente, dedicándole una mirada afilada—. ¿O es que estás esperando?

—Por supuesto que no— suspiró Eren—. Siempre he aceptado tus condiciones para intentar saber qué demonios me sucede pero ya no quiero seguir buscando algo que probablemente jamás encuentre. Sólo quiero tener una vida tranquila, ¿sí?

—Bien, tienes razón— suspiró Levi y me miró—. ¿No vas a decir nada por tu omega?

—Él puede defenderse sólo— respondí.

—No lo dudo.

Y Eren se removió en su lugar con satisfacción.

Levi se fue una hora después y Eren y yo nos quedamos despiertos el resto de la noche, bailando juntos sólo con la serie de lucecitas colgando de las nubes de algodón encendidas.

—¿Sabes? Una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer es bailar contigo— murmuró Eren con las manos reposadas en mis omoplatos y la cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo.

De fondo se oía una canción lenta de esas que eran tan viejas que no las habrías conocido a menos que te las hayan mostrado. Eren conservaba un gusto por ése tipo de canciones y de a poco también yo le había tomado cariño. Eren era un romántico aunque no lo pareciera. Le gustaba bailar música lenta y mirar las estrellas en las noches despejadas.

—También me gusta hacerlo— sonreí y lo acerqué levemente con las manos en su cintura.

—¿Cuándo iremos a casa de tus padres?— preguntó.

—El veinticuatro por la tarde saldremos de aquí. La ciudad donde viven mis padres es bonita así que nos quedaremos unos días y te llevaré a ver algunos lugares— expliqué, comenzando a besar suavemente su cuello—. La verdad es que no quiero verlos mucho porque sé que necesitan procesar que llevaré un omega sin avisarles.

—¿Seré el milagro de navidad?— rió él.

—Sí, algo así— reí junto a él—. Aunque ya eres un milagro por aparecer en mi vida.

—Vaya, en menos de dos semanas conoceré a tus padres— susurró más bien para él mismo—. Qué rápido pasa el tiempo.

.

.

.

Miré de reojo por un momento a Eren, pude notar su mirada penetrante sobre mí y me arrepentí de lo que había dicho hace un momento. En un par de horas estaríamos en la casa de mis padres, lo presentaría y veríamos como iban las cosas, aunque por cómo estaban las cosas en este momento, de camino a allá, no parecían ir tan bien.

—Jean, creí que ya habíamos hablado de ello— le escuché decir, él estaba realmente furioso.

—Sí pero entiéndeme, yo no soy tu alfa y tú no eres mi omega predestinado— repetí como por vigésima vez—. No tengo la garantía de que no te sentirás atraído por otra persona en otro momento.

—¿Qué demo…? Para el auto— pidió de pronto.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Que pares el auto— reafirmó con fuerza y yo no supe qué hacer—. Te dije que pares el auto.

Obedecí pero justo antes de que el auto se detuviera del todo Eren ya había abierto la puerta y había salido por ella como si no le importara nada más que salir de él. Bajé del auto de inmediato, estaba anocheciendo y estábamos a media carretera, ¿qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza? Caminé hasta él mientras notaba sus brazos cruzados aún cuando estaba de espaldas a mí.

—Eren, vamos, sube al auto— pedí.

—No voy a subir al auto porque es el auto del idiota que desconfía de mí— respondió él sin mirarme—. ¿A caso te acuerdas de lo que te dije al empezar nuestra relación?

Me quedé callado, recordando aquel día en el que comencé a cortejarlo. Él me había pedido que lo enamorara y que yo me enamorara de él, me había pedido que nuestra relación no se basara en instinto. Y luego recordé el día en el que Levi apareció. Él no había tenido ningún interés especial en Eren, y por lo que me había contado hace tiempo, jamás se habían siquiera tratado realmente. Sin embargo yo me encontraba sumergido en una inseguridad que no tenía razón de ser. ¿Por qué me ponía celoso si sabía que Eren jamás se dejaba llevar por el instinto? Yo sabía que podía controlarse incluso en sus peores celos y aún así mi cabeza seguía caminando hacia otro lugar lejano donde las razones no existían. Eren jamás me había dado razones para sentirme así, ni creía que aún en el más remoto caso pudiera hacerlo. Para él era estúpido y tedioso causar y soportar crisis de celos. De la nada volvía a recordarme a mí mismo que Eren era libre de instintos mundanos.

—Lo siento, tienes razón— dije observando el momento en el que se giraba y me miraba—. No volveré a dudar de ti.

Él me miró largo rato con el ceño fruncido, realmente estaba enojado. Esperé pacientemente una respuesta, sin moverme un solo centímetro de mi lugar hasta que le escuché suspirar lentamente y al mirarlo de nuevo me encontré con una leve sonrisita.

—Aceptaré tu disculpa— accedió, con voz suave, pero luego su sonrisa se amplió—. Pero acabo de pensar en algo que quiero a cambio, así que no la aceptaré hasta que lo hagas.

—¿Qué es?

—No puedes preguntar— se negó de inmediato.

—¿Subirás al auto por lo menos? Hace frío aquí afuera— sonreí, sin sentir frío realmente.

—Subiré al auto— indicó y volvimos juntos al auto.

Entonces me di cuenta de que en realidad sí hacía frío afuera y que de verdad me estaba congelando. Incluso sentí un alivio inusual al subir pero quizás no solo era el calor que calentaba mi helada piel, sino que la opresión de mi pecho se había ido. Volví a poner en marcha el auto y Eren deslizó su mano hacia la mía en la palanca de cambios con tranquilidad. Se me erizó la piel del gusto y sentí a mi alfa ronroneando en mi interior. Eren es sencillamente increíble.

—Aún no te perdono, Jean— canturreó Eren luego de un rato de camino.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?— suspiré y recordé algo gracioso—. ¿Quieres que te dibuje un cordero?

—No, seguro lo dibujarás muy pequeño— siguió el juego Eren pero luego tomó la bolsa que estaba en sus pies y que no había querido revelar lo que contenía en todo el camino—. Ponte esto.

—¿Qué es?— volví a preguntar.

—No te puedes negar, promételo— asentí demasiado curioso para negarme—. Ni puedes quitártelo.

—¿Debo ponerme algo?

—Sí.

—¿Qué es?— pregunté una vez más. Él no contestó—. Ya, ¿qué es?

Sentí algo apretarse en mi cabeza levemente y tuve que mirar por el espejo retrovisor lo que era.

—Oh, vamos— repliqué al mirarlo—. No puede ser, Eren.

—No puedes negarte ni quitártelo, lo prometiste— se carcajeó.

—Mierda, no voy a usar esto.

—Sólo hasta que lleguemos, por favor— pidió.

—Me las vas a pagar.

—No es tan malo, además lo hice especialmente para ti— fingió ternura.

—¿No es tan malo? Es un maldito gorro que dice: "¿Dónde está mi heno?"— gruñí y oí sus risas sonar más fuerte.

Bien, Eren también es un idiota.

.

.

.

Para cuando llegamos a la casa de mis padres ya era de noche, casi las once, sin embargo era una buena hora porque sabía que mis padres acostumbraban tener la cena de navidad pasada la media noche y que antes de servirla sería el momento perfecto para presentar a Eren a la familia. Al menos podríamos decir que teníamos que ir a cenar a la casa de los abuelos de Eren si las cosas salían mal. Ya sabes, es fácil inventar cosas cuando tu pareja no tiene familia y es de esa clase de personas a las que no les importa decir que su abuela ha muerto sólo para no ir a las fiestas de la empresa, aunque hace mucho que se le acabaron las abuelas.

Esperamos un momento, o quizás dos o tres, antes de tocar el timbre. Nos miramos antes de escuchar pasos venir hacia nosotros mientras que algunos pequeños copos de nieve caían lentamente en el silencio de la ciudad. No había nadie afuera y seguramente a mi familia dentro no le importaba mucho quien llegaba mientras pudiesen presumir sus riquezas ganadas de formas no exactamente nobles. La puerta se abrió y pude ver la arrugada piel de la mujer que siempre recordaría abriendo la puerta en esa casa. Sus ojos se abrieron al mirarme y me dedicó una gran sonrisa antes de llamarme con aquel título que tanto insistía mi madre que me llamara.

—¡Señor! No sabía que vendría, me alegra verlo— dijo con un deje de cariño.

—No me llames señor, siento como si fuera alguien ajeno a ti— reí, abrazándola sin vergüenza.

Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la vi, que ese abrazo me sabía a nostalgia. Sus brazos me apretaban con firmeza y no podía evitar agacharme para alcanzarla. Desde que mi hipersensibilidad había empeorado cuando recién presenté ella había sido la única persona cuyo aroma soportaba. Era una mujer anciana pero seguía siendo una omega, sin embargo, quizás por su estilo de vida, era una omega que no dejaba su aroma atrás al pasar como si de un zorrillo se tratara -al menos así me parecía a mí-, al igual que mi madre o las mujeres a las que invitaba constantemente a pasar la tarde comiendo galletitas y criticándose entre ellas cuando una se distraía lo suficiente. Las recordaba cuchicheando cada tarde en el salón, recordaba a mi madre entre ellas y las reglas que había en la casa cuando llegaban. Les saludaba, dejaba que mi madre repitiera e inventara mis logros, fingía que me avergonzaba en cierto punto y luego me disculpaba diciendo que estaba algo ocupado para ir a mi habitación aunque no tuviera nada que hacer. Entonces ella llegaba como mi salvación y me traía la comida que me negaría a comer con todas aquellas mujeres.

Mientras mis recuerdos sobre mi madre eran más agrios que dulces a Olivia siempre le recordaba con un cariño especial a pesar de ser _una simple ama de llaves,_ como le llamaría mi madre. Al separarnos acerqué a Eren, que sonreía de una forma que reconocía.

—Mira, te presento a Eren, él es…— escuché algo caer y romperse con demasiado ruido y me interrumpí a mí mismo.

—Jean, ¿por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?— mi madre se acercó con prisa, ignorando la bandeja con copas que había hecho caer al cruzarse en el camino del chico que ahora recogía los pedacitos de vidrio. Ella me miró sólo un segundo y cruzó la mirada con la de Eren.

Entonces sentí lo que jamás en mi vida había sentido antes. Sentí que entre Eren y yo se unía una fuerza que nos conectaba, que nos comunicaba. Me di cuenta de que era más fuerte que el que se predestina al nacer. Más fuerte que aquel que nos han contado siempre como el cuento de hadas perfecto.

Habíamos formado un lazo sin siquiera tocarnos.

—Madre, Olivia— llamé a ambas, acercándome a tomar aquella mano que siempre extrañaría al soltarla un momento—. Él es Eren Jaeger, mi omega.

Un silencio se formó, Olivia suspiró notándose encantada y mi madre sencillamente dejó su mandíbula caerse. Me quedé firme en mi lugar, con el pecho inflado y la barbilla en alto. Estaba seguro de que Eren tenía una posición parecida porque podía sentirlo, podía notarlo en la sangre corriendo por mis venas, era asombroso.

—Es un gusto conocerlas a ambas— concedió Eren con una dignidad que me hizo sonreír de satisfacción, a Olivia pareció estremecerse de gusto y mi madre… explotó.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta, Jean? Sé que te dije que me gustaría que cortejaras a alguien pero…

—Tiene razón, señora— Eren le impidió seguir—. Yo también le dije que podía cortejar a alguien que se ajustara más a él.

Lo miré sorprendido, tenía la típica cara monótona que usaba cuando hablaba con alguien que no éramos Bartolomeo o yo. Noté entonces que lo que intentaba era darle vuelta a la forma en la que había hablado mi madre y fingir que estaba de acuerdo con ella. La adularía de manera implícita, como lo hacía con cualquier socio difícil que se ponía reacio cuando sabía que Eren estaría a cargo de un proyecto.

—Pero admito que su gran personalidad me cautivó— siguió, estirando levemente los labios hacia un lado—, y no pude dejar ir al maravilloso hijo que tiene. Espero poder llegar a ser suficiente para él un día.

El silencio se hizo mientras mi madre suspiraba sin saber qué decir. Eren había dicho las palabras exactas que ella quería escuchar pero que si no le hubiera interrumpido no le habría dejado decir jamás. Conocía a mi madre y sabía que la respuesta le había dejado perpleja, que Eren de cierta manera le había hecho reconsiderar su decisión sobre aceptarlo o no. Que sus posibilidades de aceptación eran un poco más altas con esa respuesta, al menos con mi madre, aunque para mí eso era lo importante. Mi padre de igual manera nunca estaría de acuerdo con nada y ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

—Olivia, encárgate de traerles una copa de vino a ambos— indicó mi madre.

—Oh, no. Yo no bebo, gracias— se apresuró a decir Eren—. Con agua me es suficiente.

Mi madre se desencajó y nos miró con severidad.

—¿Está esperando?— no dudó Olivia en preguntar—. Quiero decir…

—No, no, no. Es que Eren no disfruta mucho las bebidas con alcohol— reí y ambos quisimos reír por la reacción de todos, incluyendo al chico que incluso había dejado de recoger lo que mi madre le había hecho tirar hace un rato—. Pero brindará con nosotros si lo hacemos con champagne.

Miré a Olivia y ella asintió corriendo a conseguir las copas. Mi madre dio media vuelta y caminó al salón con la intensión de que la siguiéramos pero nosotros esperamos un momento antes de hacerlo. Dejé que el chico corriera a la cocina con los restos de las copas y miré a Eren con diversión.

—Lo hiciste a propósito— intenté reñirle pero la sonrisa que tenía se coló en la pregunta. Yo sabía perfectamente que Eren no bebía alcohol de otra forma que no fuera champagne porque odiaba cualquier otra forma de alcohol, pero también sabía que aunque no lo admitiera también le gustaba el vino tinto.

—Tal vez— respondió él con cierto cinismo y diversión en su voz.

Esa noche supe que Eren definitivamente era para mí. A pesar de la conmoción que causó al inicio cuando lo presenté a los colegas de mi padre y al resto de mis familiares la noche no fue tan tensa como lo creí yo en un principio. Admito que gran parte de ello fue gracias a que Eren supo llevar la situación. Supongo que estaba acostumbrado, toda su vida había llevado situaciones difíciles gracias a su condición como omega. Volví a pensar una y mil veces que Eren era perfecto sólo en esa noche.

Al volver al cuarto de hotel que habíamos alquilado, y donde habíamos dejado nuestras maletas antes de ir a la casa de mis padres, ambos nos manteníamos callados. La recepción estaba sola y en silencio, sólo el árbol de navidad la iluminaba con su serie de luces de colores. Afuera hacía frío, los pequeños copos de nieve habían dejado de caer ya. No me sorprendía el ambiente, era la noche de Navidad después de todo. Mientras tanto yo sentía el lazo que habíamos formado hacía unas horas palpitar con calidez en mi pecho. Ése lazo se sentía en mi piel, en mis músculos y en mis venas, podía jurar que lo sentía en el alma.

Los sonidos del elevador se oían lejanos mientras sentía el aroma de Eren inusualmente fuerte, nos miramos fijamente y fue como si con ello nos hubiéramos comunicado cientos de cosas al instante. Sin embargo sólo una importaba entre ellas, aquella que era una decisión importante para ambos, para nuestra vida entera. El elevador se detuvo. Nuestra habitación mostraba un cartelito en la puerta con el número 458 casi al final del pasillo y se abría con una tarjeta llave. A pesar de que sabíamos exactamente cómo abrirla no pudimos evitar dudar por un momento.

Cuando la puerta se abrió el ambiente cambió.

Entramos juntos, nos acercamos a la cama y yo comencé a quitarme el abrigo. Lo tiré a un lado y me acerqué a Eren, besé lentamente su cuello ya descubierto mientras él se quitaba lentamente la camisa, botón por botón. Cuando la camisa comenzaba a descender por sus hombros le escuché suspirar. Mis manos se colaron a su cintura, acariciándola lentamente, mis labios recorrieron el camino de su cuello hasta detrás de su oído. Su aroma era tan embriagante en ése momento, tan excitante, tan profundamente cautivador.

—Espera, Jean— susurró y me detuve, inhalando su olor—. Espera, sólo un momento.

Asentí ante su súplica pero no pude evitar acariciar su cinturón rojo, ése que siempre llevaba casi como un amuleto, admitía que me encantaba mirarlo usar el cinturón, me encantaba tener un lugar en él para posar mi mano cuando caminábamos juntos. Eren tiró su camisa a un lado, quitó el cinturón lentamente, se giró hacia mí y comenzó a sacarme la camisa. Luego sus manos acariciaron mi abdomen y subieron hasta mi cuello muy lentamente. El lazo me hizo entender que Eren estaba listo. Juntamos nuestros labios en un beso suave pero profundo, nuestras lenguas bailaban al compás, cariñosas, gustosas de acariciarse.

Poco a poco lo llevé a la cama, recostándolo. Lamí su labio superior sintiendo su aliento cálido. Bajé hasta su barbilla, dejando un rastro de besos en el camino que seguí hasta su garganta, hasta sus clavículas y retorné hacia la parte más baja de su cuello, casi en su hombro. Sentía la excitación del momento, dejé mi alfa mezclarse en mi consciencia y cuando me di cuenta Eren había dejado un gemido escapársele mientras se estremecía. Hundí aún más los dientes en su cuello y pronto sentí como nuestro lazo se completaba totalmente.

Lo había marcado.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?

¡Espero que sí! c:

Como ven, Eren y Levi no tienen interés entre ellos, así que no, no hay Riren por aquí, ni habrá.

Por cierto, tengo una pregunta que hacerles, fuera totalmente del fic:

¿Creen que los animales tienen voluntad? ¿Por qué?

Eso es todo, sería maravilloso si pudieran contestar c:

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo ❤

Si paso mi examen de Geometría Analítica tendré vacaciones pronto y prometo actualizar cada semana, así que ¡deseenme suerte! c:

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! c:

Siento haber tardado tanto pero lo importante es que está listo el capítulo.

Sobre el capítulo anterior: Eren y Jean aún no hacen nada. La marca se trata de una mordida que hace el alfa en el omega, es decir, es visible. En el caso, por ejemplo, de un universo como en el manga Sex Pistols ya es otra cosa e implica relaciones sexuales, pero es que es otro universo. Generalmente en el universo Omegaverse no es del todo necesario que los personajes tengan relaciones para que los omegas sean marcados.

En fin.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Advertencias:

Omegaverse. Mpreg.

* * *

Capítulo VII

Relamí mis propios labios mirando los párpados apretados de Eren y luego comencé a lamer la herida con paciencia, disfrutando del sabor de su sangre mientras mi alfa ronroneaba gustoso. Jamás había creído que marcaría a alguien. Me parecía demasiado complicado, es decir, para marcarle debía morder su cuello pero, ¿qué tan fuerte? ¿Qué tan profundo? ¿Había un ritual antes? ¿O después? Ésa clase de cosas me las preguntaba con demasiada frecuencia años antes de conocer a Eren. Son de esas cosas que nadie te explica como alfa, que nadie te dice cómo funciona y que descubres por ti mismo como cuando usas la voz de tu alfa por primera vez. Nunca nadie te explica cómo se siente tener un lazo, ni cómo se siente marcar a alguien de igual manera que nadie nunca te explica qué se siente realmente sentir amor por una persona. Aunque quizás, sólo quizás, son cosas que nadie te dice porque probablemente debas descubrirlo solo. De lo contrario podría ser algo como decirte el final de una serie que apenas empiezas o escribir el final de un libro como el prólogo.

—¿Estás bien?— murmuré con los labios casi pegados en su piel abierta. Él asintió—. ¿Duele?

—No exactamente— respondió él con la voz un poco ronca—. De hecho se siente bien, pero es extraño.

—¿Se siente bien ser mordido? Vaya, Eren— reí a modo de burla, besando esta vez su barbilla—. No sabía que tenías esa clase de fetiches masoquistas.

Eren se rió también y nos acurrucamos el uno al lado del otro. Ya no quería separarme de él, ya no quería dejar de lamer su marca, ni podía dejar de inhalar su aroma. Era tan perfecto que sentía que él había sido hecho para mí, sólo para mí.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso— dijo con cierto tono cariñoso—. Duele pero el lazo es el que me hace sentir bien, se siente completo y mi omega está muy relajado.

Asentí, entendía perfectamente a qué se refería. El momento en el que sentimos el lazo formarse era como si nos pidiera completarlo inmediatamente pero sabíamos que debíamos esperar, que debíamos ser pacientes para el otro. Cuando por fin hundí mis dientes en el cuello de Eren ambos habíamos sentido que estábamos completos y fue como si el lazo se tensara y luego se quedara quieto, satisfecho. Probablemente mil veces mejor que un orgasmo. Entrelacé mis manos con las suyas encima de su vientre y él me miró, acomodando sus piernas sobre las mías. Le sonreí antes de que él decidiera darme la espalda. Me acerqué más a él, pegándome a su cuerpo tanto como pude. No estábamos acostumbrados a dormir así, en general siempre nos acurrucábamos de frente al otro pero Eren fue considerado con la idea de que yo no quería despegarme de su marca y me dejó lamerla por largo rato más de ésa manera.

—Jean— me llamó de pronto.

—¿Sí?

—Te amo— murmuró, girando levemente la cabeza hacia mí, mirándome a penas de reojo.

—Te amo, Eren— respondí antes de besar la herida en el cuello aún abierta.

Guardamos silencio y romperlo de alguna manera hasta que me di cuenta de que Eren aún deseaba hablar. De pronto saber que Eren se sentía dudoso se sentía como si yo estuviera dudoso también. Incluso había tenido cierta dificultad para saber que ésa sensación le pertenecía a él y no a mí. Resultaba bastante peculiar. Lo miré, esperando a que dijera algo y fue luego de un minuto más cuando lo hizo.

—Jean, ¿qué crees que pasaría si conocieras a tu omega predestinado?— preguntó de pronto, acomodando la espalda totalmente en la cama—. Sé que hemos hablado en grandes rasgos de ello pero quiero saber qué crees tú que pasaría.

—Me sorprendería mucho— lo pensé un momento más—. No lo sé, no sé cómo se siente conocer a tu pareja predestinada.

—Se siente como cuando encuentras algo que creías perdido mientras buscas otra cosa— murmuró Eren acariciando mis labios con la punta de sus dedos—. Es como cuando encuentras agua luego de tener muchísima sed o como cuando comes después de días sin hacerlo.

—¿Eso sentiste cuando conociste a Levi?

—Sí, lo sentí— confesó él—. Y fue tan momentáneo como cada una de esas sensaciones. En cuanto lo consigues te olvidas de ello y la verdad es que la sensación de conexión que tuve con Levi al conocerlo duró poquísimo.

Eren me miró fijamente, revelando ante mí esa mirada que ponía cuando formulaba sus ideas en oraciones para transmitirlas, aunque con nuestro lazo simplemente debíamos sentir lo que queríamos transmitir al otro, tan sencillo como eso. Incluso podríamos usar palabras al azar y lo entenderíamos, eso fue algo que aprendimos juntos tiempo después.

—Pero nuestro lazo está roto y eso fue lo que sentí yo individualmente— repuso—. Yo sentí un desapego enorme en cuanto la sensación pasó. Levi es mayor que yo unos cuantos años, tiene cara de no importarle mucho nada pero la verdad es que todo le interesa más de lo que incluso él se da cuenta. Si analizara todos los puntos buenos de Levi sería un buen prospecto… Pero yo no tengo ningún interés en él.

—Dudo que sienta tanta atracción por otro omega como la que siento por ti— dije, acariciando su hombro con el pulgar—. Y mi alfa está tan embobado contigo que cada que estás cerca ronronea. Además me enseñaste a diferenciar entre lo que yo quiero y lo que mis instintos exigen.

—Oh, ¿entonces sólo yo creí que me cogerías cuando me tumbaste a la cama?— se rió, acercándose para besarme—. ¿O es que no quieres un embarazo tan pronto?

—También yo había creído que lo haríamos— mordí sus labios, sintiendo como enrollaba sus brazos en mi torso—. Pero supuse que después de marcarte estarías adolorido, quiero decir, mira esa mordida. Ni siquiera me creo que haya sido yo quien la hizo. Además quiero que tu primera vez sea especial.

Eren sonrió y me dio de nuevo la espalda, pegándose lo más que pudo a mí. Nos abrazamos, entrelazamos las manos y caímos dormidos antes de lo que creímos.

.

.

.

Para cuando abrí los ojos y fui consciente de mi mismo una vez más el reloj indicaba que era el medio día ya. Sin embargo aún me sentía adormilado y lo único que me convencí de hacer fue pegarme al cuerpo de Eren, que por la noche se había dado la vuelta y ahora nos encontrábamos de frente. Podía escuchar su respiración profunda y lenta. Me aseguré de que estuviera bien cubierto por las frazadas y pasé una mano por encima de su cintura. Sentí su temperatura en cuanto rocé su piel, reí, realmente tenía temperatura de niño. Me acurruqué a gusto pegándome a su calor corporal.

Entonces mi móvil comenzó a vibrar en la mesita de noche y estiré el brazo hasta alcanzarlo, esperando que el ruido no haya perturbado a Eren. Contesté tan pronto como pude, escuchando de inmediato la voz de mi madre. Ella insistió en lo mucho que deseaba que nos encontráramos en algún restaurante en el centro de la ciudad para hablar con Eren pero adivinaba sus intenciones. Ella no quería que yo estuviera con él porque era un hombre omega, porque socialmente era lo menos aceptado. Entendía que mi madre deseara lo mejor para mí, que no tuviera problemas en una sociedad tan jerarquizada -y al mismo tiempo esperaba que esto no afectara a su estatus social-. Pero había cosas en las que no podía dejar que mi madre decidiera.

—Mamá, sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?— suspiré cuando ella terminó de hablar sobre las cosas que quería hablar conmigo y con Eren.

—Claro, Jeanbo, yo también te amo— respondió ella con una desconcierto muy claro en su voz. Yo sonreí al escuchar aquél apodo, lo había usado desde que tengo memoria pero hacía bastantes años que no le oía llamarme así.

—Llevaré a Eren si quieres hablar con él— sentí la presencia de mi omega removerse, me di cuenta de que ya estaba bastante despierto—. Pero antes quiero que entiendas que no lo dejaré por muy mal visto que sea por el resto de la familia o el mundo. Y también me gustaría que le dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte que vale muchísimo la pena. Eren me ha cambiado de forma positiva, mamá. Me hace feliz y hace que mis días sean perfectos a diario. ¿No era eso lo que querías para mí?

Ella guardó silencio por un momento, sin saber qué decir. _De acuerdo, te veo en la tarde._ Fue el murmuro que terminó la conversación. Miré a Eren en cuanto terminé la llamada, notando esa sonrisita que me decía lo contento que estaba luego de oír mis palabras.

—Oh, valgo muchísimo la pena— dijo como sopesándolo—. Me gusta la idea. Y además no me dejarías aunque el mundo se ponga en contra, me siento muy alagado, Jeanbo.

—¿Por qué tú no tienes un apodo vergonzoso por el cual llamarte?— reí, acercándome a besarlo.

Él rió también y siguió besándome, asiéndome hacia él, con los ojos cerrados y el estómago me cosquilleó. Eren era el único que podría hacerme sentir así, ahora y siempre.

Antes de encontrarnos con mis padres esa tarde decidimos ir a pasear y terminamos dentro del centro de juegos donde le había contado a Eren que jugué Pacman luego de fingir que mi nombre era Jebediah y no Jean frente a esa chica omega de la cual mis padres esperaban demasiado. Mientras los dos jugábamos en una máquina de Street Fighter hablábamos del tema del día: lo haría o no lo haría.

—Bien, veamos— dije, sin pensarlo mucho realmente—. ¿Me harías un oral?

—Claro, ¿por qué no?— respondió él alzándose de hombros.

—¿Me harías un oral con condón?

—¿Qué? No. Obviamente no.

—¿Por qué no? Los doctores lo recomiendan— reí, recordando aquella nota que leí en una revista donde hablaban de ello.

—No voy a chupar paletas sin quitarles el plástico, Jeanbo— aclaró, y yo tuve que aguantarme la risa.

—¿Qué tal si tengo alguna enfermedad? Los orales son peligrosos— dije con preocupación mal fingida.

—No la tienes, tu pene está limpio, sano y completo.

—¿Tú cómo sabes?

—Porque te lo he visto hoy mismo— hizo unos movimientos más y ganó el round, mirándome después con cierto desafío en la mirada—. Y estoy seguro de que no lo has hecho con nadie recientemente porque te corriste rápido cuando te masturbé hace rato.

Bien, no podía ganarle a eso.

.

.

.

Mi madre se mantuvo muy tranquila durante la comida. Quizás se debía a que Eren contestaba demasiado puntual a cada pregunta que le hacían mis padres, o tal vez era porque se había quitado la chaqueta y su suéter dejaba ver parte de la marca que le había hecho por la madrugada. Se había puesto blanquecina mientras dormíamos, cerrándose por completo, casi por arte de magia. Para ser sincero me parecía hermosa, ahí, en la base de su cuello. Quizás porque fui yo quien la hizo, pero resultaba demasiado precioso saber y tener la certeza de que Eren era mío. Sé que suena horrible luego de tantas palabras sobre evitar una relación basada en instinto, pero de cierta forma lo sentía así. Me había ganado el derecho de marcarlo a base de esfuerzo, no había clavado mis dientes en su cuello sin su consentimiento por mero instinto, sino que había construido mis escaleritas para llegar hasta mi estrellita dorada, que era nada más y nada menos que esa cicatriz blanquecina en su cuello. Así que yo mismo me concedo el honor de decir que Eren es mío y punto.

—Dime, Eren. ¿Tienes la intención de darnos nietos?— preguntó mi padre, considerablemente más calmado de lo que yo creía que estaría, aunque quizás también me esperaba que estuviera así de tranquilo. Quien me preocupaba aún era directamente mi madre.

—Por supuesto— respondió Eren de inmediato—. Aunque aún quisiera poder disfrutar un poco más de Jean sólo para mí, ya sabe. Y también sería genial poder asegurar ciertas cosas para nuestros niños.

—Claro, muy buena idea.

Definitivamente Eren se había ganado a mi padre, aunque ya lo había notado anoche, cuando Eren se rió por una de las bromas malas que siempre hace mi padre, de esas que repite toda la vida en la misma fecha como si no estuvieran gastadas. Luego de haberse reído comentó que su padre siempre contaba esa broma y mi padre comenzó a dirigir sus bromas a Eren, como esperando que se riera con todas ellas. Y bueno, Eren lo hizo.

—Siento ser tan grosera pero— dijo de pronto mi madre pero noté un interés inusual en su mirada—, ¿qué sucede con tu aroma? ¿Por qué es tan tenue?

Y por primera vez vi dudar a Eren ante una pregunta. Lo entendía perfectamente, era un tema muy delicado para nosotros dos, sobre todo para él. Ambos guardamos silencio por un momento hasta que Eren tomó aire y se aferró a mi mano.

—No voy a mentirles: no tengo idea de porqué— exhaló a la vez que comenzó—. Conozco a mi alfa predestinado y ése no es Jean.

Al mirar a mis padres supe que no entendían una sola palabra de lo que decía, o quizás no querían entender lo que sus palabras implicaban, Eren siguió:

—Jean conoce a mi alfa predestinado y sabe que esto es verdad. Mi lazo con ése alfa está roto, tan roto que nos repudiamos y no podemos ni siquiera mirarnos— explicó con calma—. Pero ambos hemos pasado nuestra vida intentando descubrir el por qué de ello y la verdad es que aún no tenemos clara la razón, sin embargo suponemos que es porque nuestro lazo está roto.

—¿Y tu lazo con mi hijo podría romperse también?— emitió mi madre con angustia en el rostro.

—No lo sé— la firmeza de la voz de Eren me hizo recordar lo hábil que era para defenderse, pero también la sinceridad con la que siempre lo hacía—. No puedo estar seguro de ello aún si siento nuestro lazo fuerte como el acero en este momento. Sin embargo sé perfectamente que no podría repudiar a Jean. Él es todo para mí como nunca nada ni nadie lo había sido y no sólo es porque tenga su marca en mi cuello. Jean es tan importante para mí que sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que nuestro lazo pueda romperse me hace sentir vacío.

Nunca lo había pensado a decir verdad. Considerarlo quizás era más sencillo de lo que creía porque era como pensar en el momento en el que te separarás de tu pareja, puede que suceda y también puede que no. Aún así una marca, un lazo entre alfa y omega, era mucho más importante que pararte frente a un altar con un traje o un vestido blanco y decir votos que has aprendido de memoria y que millones de personas han dicho ya, antes que tú, antes que muchos otros más. Tener un lazo ya no sólo era una relación solamente, se convertía en una unión y en un compromiso físico, espiritual e incluso psicológico.

Mis padres no dijeron más durante el resto de la comida y nosotros ni siquiera teníamos ganas de animar el ambiente. Ambos deseábamos irnos y acurrucarnos el uno con el otro para poder hablar tranquilamente de ello y darnos la seguridad -aún si no estaba totalmente garantizada-, de que no nos separaríamos jamás.

En cuanto estuvimos de vuelta en el auto noté la ansiedad de Eren gritarme que lo abrazara, que lo reconfortara, y eso era lo único que tenía yo en mente en ese instante pero necesitaba sacarlo de ahí, llevarlo a un lugar donde nadie nos molestara, así que conduje lejos de la ciudad a una velocidad con la que sabía podría ser detenido si encontraba por el camino alguna patrulla policía pero Eren era lo único que me cabía en los sesos en ese preciso momento.

—Jean, debiste dar vuelta hace varias calles, ¿a dónde me llevas?— dijo de pronto Eren con un tono que dejaba ver que preguntaba por preguntar—. ¿Vas a secuestrarme o algo así?

—Demonios, no, Eren— suspiré con cierto hastío—. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto pensar en los peores escenarios a cada momento?

—Porque así puedo estar agradecido cuando no suceden las cosas que imagino— confesó alzándose de hombros—. Prefiero eso que imaginar que me llevarás a cada parte del mundo a donde me gustaría viajar pero no suceda, ¿entonces qué? Las desilusiones deben valer la pena si las vas a tener.

—Dime una desilusión que valga la pena— volví a suspirar, con mi alfa quemando profundo en mi pecho.

—No haberme enamorado de mi alfa predestinado.

Entonces quedé en algo parecido a un estado de shock. Inclusive bajé la velocidad con la que conducía mientras todo mi ser comenzaba a relajarse casi por la fuerza, como si más bien estuviera bajando la guardia. Guardamos silencio mientras yo tomaba una desviación de terracería a media carretera. El camino lo único que nos mostraba eran los altos y delgados troncos de los árboles nevados que llegaban hasta el cielo ligeramente nublado. Ese lugar al que nos dirigíamos era mi equivalente al lugar donde Eren acampaba con Bartolomeo pero el mío era mucho más escondido entre los árboles y tuvimos que caminar un rato en subida para llegar. Lo había descubierto cuando comenzaba a tener menos tiempo para mí mismo debido a los estudios y todos mis materiales de arte habían desaparecido de mi habitación. Ese día decidí que quería un fin de semana para mí solo, tomé la motocicleta que mis padres me habían regalado en mi último cumpleaños y conduje lejos, tan lejos como se me ocurrió. Al darme cuenta ya me encontraba caminando entre árboles y los sonidos del bosque. Mis padres siempre habían dicho que entrar por ese camino sólo me llevaría a ensuciarme con tierra y que no podría sentarme a gusto pero la curiosidad me llevó a ése lugar pacífico con aquél árbol arqueado cuyas ramas formaban un espacio perfecto para pasar el rato. Ahí podía recostarme a gusto, pasar mi tiempo a solas olvidándome de las obligaciones que me imponía haber nacido como un alfa. Podía sentirme libre por un rato.

Cuando llegamos al árbol descubrí que, como lo imaginaba, la gruesa manta que siempre guardaba dentro del tronco aún seguía ahí, la sacudí con fuerza para quitarle toda la tierra que tenía y luego la coloqué debajo de las ramas, que cubrían un espacio donde aún se mostraba bastante hierba a penas con una capa de nieve gracias a la protección del árbol sin hojas por el frío, aunque cuando nevaba más sí que se cubría de nieve toda la hierba. Nos sentamos en la manta muy juntitos aún sin decir nada. Fue él quien habló primero.

—Antes de conocer a Levi pensaba en lo mucho que me gustaría enamorarme de mi alfa y más que eso deseaba profundamente encontrarlo— explicó Eren recostando su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras tomaba mi mano para posarla en su cinturón rojo—. Cuando lo vi por primera vez yo ya conocía a su madre, ella lo había dejado ir con su padre a otro país para que tuviera una mejor educación. Estaba comenzando mi madurez sexual, hacían ya un par de celos desde el día en el que presenté… Me sorprendí mucho cuando él entró a casa de Kushel como si nada con una copia de las llaves. Fue como encontrar agua luego de cruzar el desierto caminando y recuerdo que ambos corrimos hacia el otro a punto de besarnos.

Mi cuerpo se sintió en suspenso, como cuando ves una película y sabes que algo pasará pero hay una pausa muy larga antes de que suceda.

—Pero los dos nos separamos de inmediato— siguió, mirándome—. Fue horrible, sentí dolor cuando nuestro lazo se rompió, los dos lo sentimos. Podría decir que se pareció a cuando dos imanes se repelen. A partir de entonces nuestro interés por el otro se volvió casi nulo. Sin embargo Levi se dio cuenta de que mi aroma era demasiado tenue y comenzó a interesarse en mí como un objeto de prueba.

Miré al horizonte aquella vista que tanto me relajó en mis momentos de estrés en mi adolescencia y pensé en sus palabras.

—Lo que aún no entiendo es que no tuve un celo cuando lo conocí— murmuró, como si fuera algo que se decía a sí mismo nada más.

—¿Qué?— eso me había tomado por sorpresa—. ¿Un celo?

—Sí, sabes que un omega tiene un celo cuando conoce a su alfa, ¿no?— me miró extrañado—. Así se asegura de que lo marque lo antes posible.

—Oh, sí. Sí, me lo explicó alguien en algún momento— balbuceé—. Pero, ¿por qué?

—No tengo idea, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo sobre nuestro lazo roto— volvió a alzarse de hombros y me abrazó—. Pero sí sé que no quiero que el nuestro se rompa, Jean.

Asentí, dejando que mi alfa aún inquieto me guiara a acurrucarlo entre mis brazos, me dejé embriagar por su aroma fresco, ligeramente dulce, perfecto. Eventualmente terminamos hablando del tiempo en el que descubrí este lugar, mientras tanto nos abrazábamos, disfrutábamos la compañía del otro.

—¿Alguna vez trajiste a alguien aquí, Jean?— preguntó con un tono juguetón que me atravesó la espalda entera como un escalofrío.

—No, siempre vine solo— sentí como se levantaba de su lugar para luego acomodarse sobre mí, con las piernas una a cada lado de mi cuerpo—. Venía aquí para huir de la gente. Cuando había alguien cerca tenía que cumplir sus expectativas.

—La gente pone expectativas sobre ti por ser un alfa— siguió él, diciendo exactamente lo que yo pensaba—. Debes ser fuerte e imponente, debes hacer las cosas perfectas y ser grandioso.

—Y tú debes ser un omega delicado, débil y esconderte detrás de un alfa. La gente espera que seas la esposa perfecta— respondí mientras él me miraba con intensidad.

—¿Sabes por qué siempre llevo este cinturón?

—No, jamás me lo has dicho.

—Porque así lo que llama la atención es él y no mi aroma— su susurro me supo delicioso, mi alfa se estaba poniendo terco, quería salir y volver a enterrar los colmillos en el cuello de Eren—. ¿Lo has pensado? El juicio de los humanos depende del sentido de la vista esencialmente. Si todos me ven usando ese cinturón más de una vez se centrarán en juzgar ése hecho, no en mi aroma, me mantiene a salvo.

—Es tu escudo.

Asintió.

—Creo que hay más cosas de ti en las que uno se puede fijar— besé su barbilla a la vez que lo decía , mirándolo fijamente mientras él erguía su espalda—. Tus ojos, tu sonrisa, el sentido del humor de mierda que tienes.

Él rió

—Me gusta gustarte— murmuró mordiendo sus labios.

—Me gusta que me gustes— sonreí.

Llamó a mi nombre con la voz sedosa y sonrió antes de comenzar a besarme con lentitud, suave, perfecto. Sus dedos se enredaban con mi cabello y yo acariciaba su cinturón. Sentí una punzada cuando mi alfa quiso salir de pronto. Estaba muy insistente, demasiado. No era normal, quizás se debía a que acababa de marcarlo. Eren jadeó de pronto y di un respingo. ¿Qué había sido eso?

—Mierda, Jean— exhaló, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás—. Estoy tan excitado.

Sonreí al sentir su pantalón abultado pegarse a mi abdomen cuando pasé las manos por su delgada espalda para atraerlo más hacia mí. Él se encargó de mover sus caderas levemente para rozarse contra mí como si buscara provocarme y bueno, la verdad era que lo estaba logrando muy bien.

—Estoy entrando en celo— jadeó, con las mejillas sonrojadas y luego dejó algo parecido a un gemido escapársele.

Mi alfa se retorció dentro de mí al oírlo.

—¿No debería ser hasta enero?— razoné a penas, sintiendo calor recorrer cada parte de mi piel que él tocaba.

—Debería— masculló arqueando la espalda, seguido de un ligero gemido.

No pude evitar gruñir cuando movió sus caderas hacia mí.

—Llévame al auto, Jean.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?

¡Espero que sí!

Mi maestro de Geometría Analítica me reprobó, y digo que me reprobó porque pasé mi examen y aún así no me quiso poner lo poco que me faltaba. Pero eso no me impide actualizar rápido porque la verdad es que no me estresa para nada el examen extraordinario.

Seré más ordenada este año con mis fics, así que tengo una agenda que cumplir, aunque mi perro quiera arruinármela probando su suerte por cuarta vez en su vida.

El 14 de enero estará ya publicado el próximo capítulo c:

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola!

Dos cosas tengo por decir:

1.- Shi-Chan Lo siento mucho, hay cosas que ya tengo planeadas. Además creo que el lugar no lo hace ser menos especial c:

2.- Aún es 14 de enero en mi país (?)

2.5.- Siento mucho publicarlo hasta esta hora, en serio.

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Advertencias:

Omegaverse. Mpreg.

* * *

Capítulo VIII

Eren y yo subimos a la parte trasera del auto, sintiendo el calor fluir en nuestros cuerpos mientras comenzaba a nevar levemente. En cuanto me senté Eren volvió a acomodarse sobre mí una vez más, besándome con ansiedad, moviendo sus caderas para provocarme aún más. Dejé que su aroma me inundara las fosas nasales a gusto y acaricié desde su espalda hasta su trasero con las manos. Eren me besaba con pequeños gruñidos y soniditos roncos que sólo lograban excitarme más. Sabía perfectamente que Eren era capaz de suprimir sus impulsos pero había algo me que molestaba aún.

—Espera, Eren— jadeé, con la esperanza de que dejara de besarme para que pudiera hablar pero duró un rato más besándome.

—¿Sí?— dijo al fin, mordiéndose los labios.

—Este no es el lugar para tu primera vez— logré articular, con la respiración demasiado excitado—. Quiero que sea especial.

—Jean, será especial porque es contigo— suspiró Eren, deteniéndose—. No me importa hacerlo en un auto, en una cama o en una hamaca siempre y cuando sea contigo, ¿sí?

Miré su sonrisa y sus ojos inundados de sinceridad.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?— pregunté y él asintió—. ¿No por instinto?

—No por instinto, sabes que puedo controlarme perfectamente— sonrió, volviendo a besarme―. Jean, quiero hacerlo, contigo, ahora. ¿Qué puede ser más especial que hacerlo en tu lugar especial?

Quise decir algo pero sus besos comenzaban a atontarme, mis manos se perdieron en sus caderas y en un segundo ya se encontraban acariciando sus piernas. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello. Me estaba poniendo caliente sólo por unos besos y caricias. Deseé suponer que se trataba del celo pero sabía perfectamente que era él. Que era tocarlo lo que me calentaba, era besarlo, sentirlo, tenerlo. Gruñí cuando volvió a mover sus caderas. Arqueó la espalda y gimió, con la mirada llena de lujuria. Todos mis sentidos comenzaban a centrarse en él, mi corazón latía, mi piel quemaba con cada caricia y desde mi garganta sentía gruñidos querer escaparse. Deseaba poseerlo, que fuera mío y yo ser suyo. Jamás había sentido mi cuerpo de esa manera. Aquellas veces en las que lo había hecho con alguien eran desinteresadas, pero Eren me estaba llevando al límite del placer. Me hacía sentir cada pequeña cosa tan profunda que causaba escalofríos.

Eren me sacó de una vez el abrigo, luego se encargó de lanzar el suéter a un lado, pegó la palma de sus manos a mi pecho y bajó lentamente, con la mirada fija en ellas. Cuando llegó al borde de mis pantalones se detuvo un momento antes de desabrocharlo y meter una de sus manos dentro del pantalón. Solté el aire que había estado conteniendo al sentir sus caricias sobre esa zona y dejé un gruñido escaparse desde el fondo de mi garganta. Eren se mordía los labios constantemente, disfrutando totalmente cada vez que soltaba algún suspiro y sus dedos comenzaron a masajear mis testículos con cierta habilidad. Debía admitir que había ganado experiencia en aquellas veces que le había dado por masturbarme para probarme que podía controlar a mi alfa en pleno momento de excitación, algo que en un principio realmente no creía posible pero que a la larga se convirtió en una realidad que me había mostrado con éxito. Joder, con mucho éxito.

Lo miré. Estaba ahí, realmente concentrado en tocarme por encima del bóxer, con sus pantalones apretados y el lubricante escurriendo de su trasero. Las mejillas coloradas le hacían ver realmente acalorado aunque sabía que su calentura no era más que el libido que se estaba apoderando de él. Podía notarlo en sus ojos, Eren tenía ese deseo impregnado en los ojos pero de una forma completamente diferente a la de un omega llevado al acto por su celo. No era la necesidad de reproducirse, no era el instinto. Se trataba de sus propios deseos. De su propias ganas de sentir el placer sexual que le permitía su cuerpo y que él había reprimido hasta ahora. Eso me hacía estar consciente de él, de mí y de lo que ambos deseábamos como Jean y como Eren. No como alfa y omega.

Le quité la chaqueta mientras besaba su cuello cerca de la perlada marca blanquecina, sacándole el suéter y la playera de una sola vez. Eren suspiró cuando comencé a mordisquear sus clavículas y dejó que provocara algunas marcas en su pecho antes de sacarme la camisa con tanta rapidez como pudo con sus dedos torpes. Se ancló de mi cuello con ambas manos y dejó su cuerpo hacerse hacia levemente atrás mientras yo bajaba hasta su ombligo entre besos. Eren realmente sabía cómo provocarme, aunque parecía más que estuviese indicándome en ése instante lo que quería que hiciera a favor de su propio placer. Mis manos mantenían su espalda ingrávida para que no cayera en el espacio que ocupaba sólo la palanca de mandos entre el asiento del piloto y el copiloto. Entonces movió sus caderas una vez más contra mí, tumbando mi espalda contra el respaldo una vez más. Hundió su nariz en mi cuello, besándolo mientras inhalaba profundamente como si se estuviese embriagando con mi aroma.

―Hueles tan bien― murmuró con la voz ronca.

―Eso debería decir yo― sonreí apretando su trasero, sintiendo su pantalón mojado de inmediato―. Tienes un buen trasero, Jaeger.

Él rió y jaló mis pantalones lo suficiente, llevándose con ellos mi ropa interior en una maniobra que ya le conocía de sobra. Una vez mi miembro estuvo descubierto totalmente lo tomó en una de sus manos, comenzando a moverla de arriba a abajo al ritmo exacto que sabía me provocaría escalofríos de goce. Mierda, Eren sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer conmigo. Realmente había adquirido habilidad luego de esas sesiones de juegos previos que nos habíamos permitido una vez que aprendí a controlar mis instintos. Podría decir que tenía cierto talento en ello. No tenía problemas a la hora de aprender algo nuevo y siempre se mantenía abierto a las posibilidades. De cierta forma era obvio que a la larga se acostumbraría, que esa experiencia la usaría tarde o temprano. Pero, demonios, Eren hacía las cosas demasiado bien.

Decidí no quedarme atrás. Bajé sus pantalones, me ayudó a quitárselos completamente y luego detuvo su mano para quitarse por sí mismo los bóxers. Pronto el lubricante comenzó a escurrir por sus muslos y se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta de que miraba la morbosa escena en su entrepierna. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas por la vergüenza esta vez. ¿Alguna vez Eren había sentido vergüenza siquiera? Sonreí, atrayendo sus labios hacia los míos. Después de todo Eren seguía siendo un chico virgen. Lo besé tan suavemente como pude, masajeando con mis dedos ese pequeño orificio al que entraría en un momento. Dejé que mis dedos se mojaran en el lubricante que Eren secretaba mientras repartía besos por todo su cuello, sus clavículas y sus hombros. Sentía el rostro de Eren hundirse en mi cabello, la vibración de su garganta cada que gruñía de excitación. Lamí su nuez de Adán, besé su barbilla, mordí sus labios. Entonces hundí uno de mis dedos dentro de él. Él suspiró. Era la primera vez que llegábamos a tanto. Su interior se apretó levemente por un instante cuando lo moví.

―Mierda, Jean, me siento demasiado vacío― gimió―. Te quiero dentro.

―¿Te estás dejando llevar por el instinto?― reí.

―No, joder. Estoy tan caliente― gruñó esta vez, moviendo su cadera una vez más―. Tú me pones caliente, Jean.

Era tan sincero, siempre diciendo lo que le venía a la cabeza. Una de las muchas cosas que me gustaban de él. Jadeó cuando inserté un dedo más dentro de él. Sus piernas temblaron por un instante, su respiración comenzó a ponerse cálida sobre mi cuello, que mordisqueaba entre suspiros. Quería morderlo una vez más, quería volver a abrir su marca. Mi alfa lo quería y la verdad era que yo también lo deseaba de forma consciente. Eren jadeaba sobre mí, haciéndome estremecer, haciéndome desear poseerlo. También estaba caliente, él me ponía caliente. Su voz, su aroma, su piel, su cuerpo, todo él. Separé mis dedos dentro de él para estirarle un poco más y sentí cómo su ano se había relajado considerablemente en unos momentos. Palpitaba dentro, se apretaba constantemente y la respiración de ambos se cortaba por un instante con cada beso que nos dábamos.

Mantuve mis dedos dentro, moviéndolos de todas las formas que me fue posible, con los labios de Eren sobre las orejas, sus manos sobre mi pecho. Ambos estábamos realmente excitados, ambos queríamos que entrara en él tan pronto como fuera posible. De preferencia ya, ahora, en este preciso momento. Antes de pensármelo un poco introduje un dedo más dentro, notando que en efecto, estaba muchísimo más relajado que antes. Por supuesto se debía a su función como omega pero seguía sorprendiéndome, el cuerpo de Eren siempre lograba hacerlo.

―Jean― jadeó una vez más―. Por favor.

Asentí pero no hice caso a su petición de inmediato. Seguí relajándolo por un rato hasta que Eren comenzó a gruñir en protesta. Lo entendía, también quería entrar pero en ese instante todos mis sentidos me pedían que no le hiciera daño.

―No me harás daño― dijo cuando sintió mi duda, besando mi frente con especial cariño.

―¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Es tu primera vez, Eren― nos miramos fijamente mientras él acariciaba mi cabello―. No quiero lastimarte.

―Confío en ti― musitó, besando mis labios con tanta suavidad que sentí que era él quien estaba cuidándome.

Saqué mis dedos entonces. Posé mis manos sobre sus caderas y lo acerqué más a mí, besándolo. Él abrió más las piernas quizás por mera inercia. Poco a poco bajé sus caderas hasta que la punta de mi pene se rozó contra su ano. Empujé un poco contra él y me recibió perfectamente. Una vez la punta estuvo dentro el resto fue fácil, sin embargo no me moví. Aunque quisiera estaba demasiado abrumado por la tremenda calidez que me inundó una vez estuve por completo dentro. Me sentía tan profundo dentro de él. Eren tembló encajando las uñas en mis hombros. Murmuró algo sobre sentirse lleno que me hizo sonreír a pesar de que no lo había escuchado con tanta claridad como lo hubiera deseado.

Pasados unos instantes Eren hizo un circulo con su cadera, susurrándome al oído que me moviera. El libido de su voz revoloteó en mi cabeza y mi alfa lo atrapó con el hocico, tentándome tanto que terminé gruñendo sobre los labios de Eren. Moví las caderas una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Los movimientos tomaron un ritmo de inmediato, lento, luego rápido. De nuevo lento y perdí la noción del tiempo. Besaba los labios rojizos de Eren, apretaba sus muslos con mis mano. Él enterraba las uñas en mi piel, arqueaba la espalda, se movía al compás de mis movimientos. Jadeábamos, soltábamos el nombre del otro en un hilo de voz. A veces un gemido profundo se escapaba y se perdía en el pequeño espacio del auto. Las caricias eran más que caricias. Con cada una se sentía como si fuese nuestro amor por el otro quien nos daba tantos mimos.

No podía pensar en nada además de él. Mi cuerpo se había acalorado hace rato y ambos teníamos el cuerpo perlado de sudor. Eren me hizo el cabello hacia atrás con las manos, tomando después mi rostro entre ellas para besarme repetidas veces mientras me besaba. Usé una mano para darle atención a su miembro mojado de líquido preseminal, masturbándolo tal como había memorizado le gustaba que lo hiciera. Mordí sus labios entre besos, saboreando su boca, buscándola a cada momento. Acariciaba su espalda, sus piernas, su pecho y su cabello. Saboreaba el privilegio de tenerle en mis brazos. Disfruté de la sensación que me permitía su amor al dejarme poseerlo de esa manera, resolví en su boca el amor que le debía. Susurré su nombre tantas veces como pude antes de que comenzara a sentirme en mi límite. Moví las caderas a un ritmo más lento y de la nada sucedió. Mi pene se hinchó en la punta de una manera que nunca había sucedido las veces anteriores en las que me acosté con alguien. Nos estábamos anudando. El nudo estaba comenzando a formarse en el interior de Eren y yo seguía hinchándome aún más.

Escuché un doloroso gemido escapársele desde lo más profundo de la garganta. Sus uñas se encajaron con más fuerza en mi espalda y rasguñó desde mis omoplatos hasta mis hombros. Al mismo tiempo yo me acerqué a su cuello y encajé los dientes una vez más. Abrí su cicatriz de nuevo mientras ambos nos estremecíamos por el dolor y el placer al mismo tiempo. Volví a sentir rasguños profundos, volví a sentirme en mi límite. Cuando terminé de hincharme ya estaba al borde de correrme. Me dejé llevar por las sensaciones, corriéndome, mientras sentía a Eren desbocarse de la misma manera con un jadeo más, corriéndose en mi mano.

Recostó la cabeza en uno de mis hombros, sin moverse más. Acaricié lentamente su espalda, lamí su marca abierta, parando su sangrado y sintiendo su respiración tranquilizarse poco a poco. Sabía que el nudo duraría un rato más, tomé mi abrigo y lo puse encima de los hombros de Eren, no quería que se enfriara y terminara con algún refriado. Aunque el ambiente que habíamos creado en el auto estaba bastante cálido sabíamos perfectamente que era temporal y que debíamos bajar los cristales para dejar entrar un poco de aire. Cuando Eren me miró sus mejillas aún estaban rojas pero su respiración era normal. Me sonrió, acariciándome el rostro como si fuese algo realmente preciado. Me besó lentamente, mirándome a los ojos, contento.

―Te amo, Jean― sus palabras sonaron como suaves caricias.

―Te amo, Eren― suspiré, con un tono medio atontado.

Soltó una risita antes de pasar una mano por encima de uno de los cristales empañados para mirar afuera.

―Oh, está nevando― dijo con sorpresa.

Asentí, mirando por la ventana, que pronto volvió a empañarse.

.

.

.

El camino de vuelta al hotel fue silencioso, ambos sonreíamos sin la necesitad de decirnos nada, sólo queríamos volver a casa y contarle a todos lo fuerte y poderoso que se sentía nuestro lazo. La marca de Eren aún estaba abierta pero seguramente por la mañana ya habría cicatrizado una vez más. De todos modos cuando llegáramos a nuestra habitación en el hotel la lamería tanto como la primera vez. Los rasguños en mi espalda y hombros ardían debajo de la tela, algunos de ellos habían sangrado y me preguntaba cómo había hecho eso Eren si llevaba las uñas tan cortas.

Le escuché suspirar, así que lo miré sólo un instante. Tenía la mano sobre su vientre, su celo se había pasado tan rápido como llegó -aunque nos dio oportunidad de hacerlo una vez más-, no entendíamos cuál era la razón. Pero nunca entendíamos las razones de su cuerpo, así que lo único que podríamos esperar sería dirigirnos a Levi. Porque sí, a estas alturas, siendo que la noche pasada me había puesto inseguro por su misma existencia, Levi era lo más cercano que teníamos a una respuesta.

―¿Crees vayamos a tener un bebé?―preguntó de la nada.

―Quién sabe― sonreí.

Ambos sabíamos que era absurdo ponernos a pensar en ello, después de todo Eren había comenzado a tomar supresores hacía un mes, más como anticonceptivo que nada. Sin embargo siempre había una probabilidad de que fallara y, bueno, una vez que nos habíamos anudado hace rato todo parecía especialmente bonito a nuestro alrededor. Incluyendo esa conversación.

―Quiero un niño― rió―. Para que juegue béisbol con nosotros.

―¿Y si es una niña?

―Entonces aprenderé a peinarla― respondió sin problemas―. ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?

―Mm, no lo sé― lo pensé sólo por un momento―. Me gustaría tener ambos.

―Oh, ¿lo ves? Estamos hablando del tema de hoy sin querer.

―Bueno, ya es algo cotidiano― me alcé de hombros, sintiendo su mano posarse tranquilamente sobre la mía en la palanca de cambios, algo que también se había convertido en costumbre desde hace un tiempo.

El resto del camino hablamos un poco sobre niños, sobre la idea de ser padres, lo que implicaba y entonces nos vino a la cabeza algo más: vivir juntos. Si bien habíamos hablado antes de ello en alguna ocasión no había sido una conversación larga ni concluyente. Ahora que la posibilidad se veía realmente cerca de nosotros, al punto de casi absorbernos, era importante hablar sobre ello. Aunque podríamos simplemente ir a vivir a la casa del otro -porque no vivíamos muy lejos-, en serio debíamos considerar muchas cosas. Para entonces ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a la mayoría de nuestras costumbres, nos habíamos encargado de ello. El asunto no era exactamente ese, sino algo más normativo. Dónde viviríamos, horarios, sueldo, seguros médicos. Ése tipo de cosas.

Al llegar al hotel Eren entró a la ducha, alegando que después podría lamer su marca tanto como me diera la gana, y mientras le esperaba recibí un mensaje de mi padre, que decía que les agradaría que fuésemos a cabalgar con ellos por la mañana. decidí esperar a que Eren saliera para preguntarle y me tiré sobre la cama, dejando el móvil casi al borde de la cama. Escuché una puerta abrirse y el olor de Eren mezclado con el mío me inundó de pronto. Me tiró una toalla seca encima en lo que se secaba el cabello con otra, diciéndome que era mi turno de entrar a la ducha.

―Mi padre quiere que vayamos a cabalgar con ellos por la mañana― noté su sorpresa cuando lo dije―. Definitivamente te adora.

―No sé que hice para agradarle pero vamos― la sonrisa de su rostro se coló en sus palabras.

―Te reíste de sus chistes.

―Son graciosos, mi padre los contaba a menudo― contradijo.

―Nadie más lo hace.

―Pero cualquiera podría hacerlo.

―¿Puedes callarte y dejar que te alabe por ello?― bufé con buen humor.

Eren sonrió, se acercó para besarme y luego me envió a la ducha.

Cuando sentí el agua caliente sobre mi piel me relajé, quería abrazarme a Eren y quedarme a su lado toda la vida. Quería besarlo, morder sus labios y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Quería decirle que nuestro lazo nunca, jamás se rompería, porque era tan fuerte y real como lo éramos nosotros dos. Porque nuestro amor era real. Me estaba poniendo cursi y lo único que quería era decirle cada cosa que pensaba en ese momento, pero sabía que probablemente le estaba llegando todo el amor con el que profesaba tales pensamientos a través de nuestro lazo. Amaba el hecho de que pudiésemos decirnos cuánto nos amábamos sólo sintiéndolo, porque así se volvía más real que sólo palabras.

Sonreí para mis adentros, terminé de ducharme y luego de secarme fui a la cama, acurrucándome contra Eren, que me besó de inmediato. Hundí el rostro en su cuello y comencé a lamer su marca escuchando su respiración tranquila acompasarse al ritmo del sueño. Poco a poco, casi sin darme cuenta, también yo caía en los brazos de Morfeo, Mareado por la delicia de su aroma y la suavidad de su piel que me acunaba con tanto cuidado casi sin querer.

.

.

.

Mis padres tenían un establo lejos de casa y mi padre quería mucho a los caballos así que rara vez invitaba a la gente a cabalgar, sobretodo en épocas de frío. Le causaba horror que alguien tratara mal a sus caballos. Contrataba sólo a gente que le probaba su gusto por ellos reiteradas veces, tenía el establo tan perfecto que a uno le hacía ver lo realmente mucho que amaba a los caballos. Eren había hecho una broma diciendo que seguro esa era la razón por la que me quería y luego me besó diciéndome lo mucho que le gustaban los caballos, con toda la intensión de referirse al apodo que me había inventado: Cara de Caballo. Puse los ojos en blanco al oírle pero de igual manera terminé besándolo. Sencillamente no podía enojarme con él. Cuando llegamos al establo mi padre nos recibió, contento de poder hablar con Eren una vez más.

―Muchacho, ven a conocer a mis niños― sonrió, jalándolo dentro del establo para comenzar a nombrarle a cada caballo.

Dario, Avra, Lykos, Pasacas, Bucéfalo, Liebre Roja, Balan, Gazel, Lyard y Fauvel. Diez caballos. Recordaba perfectamente sus nombres, recordaba perfectamente a cada uno. Habían sido mis compañeros durante mi infancia hasta que los estudios me lo quitaron todo, por supuesto. Quizás eran los únicos animales a los que podía tratar como quería, con cariño y respeto por su integridad, sin que mis padres se molestaran por ello. Si bien ellos seguían considerándolos como cosa de estatus social de cierta forma seguían teniéndoles un cariño especial porque ellos se habían conocido gracias a un caballo. Eren ya tenía una idea de ello porque le había contado sobre los caballos y la historia de mis padres.

―¿Quieres montar uno?― dijo mi padre entusiasmado.

―Claro. Sí, sí― respondió Eren de la misma manera.

No por nada a mi padre le encantaba.

Un instante después Eren se encontraba montado sobre el lomo de Pasacas, un caballo castaño con la cola y la crin tejidas impecablemente. Yo me encontraba sobre Fauvel, un caballo negro de crines grises que recordaba como mi favorito y mi padre salió cabalgando sobre Bucéfalo, su favorito personal, de un color chocolate brillante y crin oscura suelta al costado.

―Jean, me alegra haber venido― suspiró Eren, mirándome desde su caballo―. Sé que te sientes más cómodo con tus semejantes.

Palmeó el cuello de Pasacas con suavidad.

―Apuesto a que son tus hermanos de sangre― lo vi sonreír―. Me da envidia pensar que ellos te vieron como un pequeño potro.

Comencé a entender lo que decía.

―Y mírate ahora, Jeanbo― volvió a suspirar como si fuera nostalgia la que sentía cuando en realidad se burlaba de mí―. Eres todo un semental. Nos sentimos orgullosos, ¿verdad, Pasacas?

El caballo bufó y Eren lo echó a andar, soltando graves carcajadas.

Ese idiota.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?

¡Espero que sí!

Decidí cortarlo ahí porque el padre de Jean debe hacer una aparición especial y hablar seriamente con Eren. No sé, siento que eso debe ir separado. Aún hay muchas cosas que sucederán, cosas fallan y cosas funcionan c:

Espero que la historia siga en un rumbo interesante y también espero que el lemon sea de su agrado, la verdad es que una vez que escribo un capítulo no lo leo hasta meses después, por alguna razón odio hacerlo, así que ustedes lo leerán incluso antes que yo, ja ja.

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


	9. Chapter 9

Como esta vez de verdad debo dar explicaciones por todos estos meses voy a resumir el largo tiempo que me desaparecí en los siguientes puntos:

1.- Mi laptop no quiere que actualice.

2.- Mis perros no quieren que actualice.

3.- Mis nietas (cachorros) no quieren que actualice.

4.- Internet no quiere que actualice.

5.- La escuela no quiere que actualice.

6.- Windows no quiere que actualice.

7.- No he comido en más de tres horas.

8.- Tengo mucha, muchísima hambre.

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

Advertencia:

Omegaverse. Mpreg.

* * *

Capítulo IX

Eren se mantenía atento al camino mientras mi padre le contaba innumerables historias sobre su adolescencia, ya casi llegaba a la parte en la que había conocido a mi madre cuando nos miró y sonrió con cierto encanto.

―Aún no puedo creerme que mi hijo haya conseguido enamorarse― dijo entonces―. Creí que iba a terminar solo y sin darnos nietos. Te advierto, Eren, que voy a consentir tanto a mis nietos que tendrán un caballo en su primer cumpleaños.

―Pero ése ya lo tendrán desde que nazcan― respondió Eren, dejando desconcertado a mi padre cuando giró la cabeza para mirarme fijamente.

―Eren, compórtate― me reí, notando su sonrisa maliciosa.

―¿Qué pasa aquí?― exigió saber mi padre, curioso.

―Eren dice que tengo cara de caballo― expliqué.

Pensé que tomaría la broma como una de mal gusto pero sólo alzó las cejas y soltó un "oh" alargado. Qué es lo que pudiera decir sobre ello era algo que no me inquietaba en realidad.

―Bueno, sí. ¿Por qué más te habríamos mantenido por tanto tiempo?― le siguió, causando las risotadas de Eren y después de sonreírme dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones en forma de carcajadas.

Era el único ahí que no compartía la alegría de burlarse de mi rostro que, si bien es alargado, no tiene el más mínimo parecido con un caballo. Dejé que se rieran cuanto quisieran, fingiendo que no me causaba gracia porque ya estaba tan acostumbrado al chiste que ya sólo podía tomármelo con humor. Además, la felicidad de Eren en ese momento podía sentirla a través del lazo que nos unía. De cierta forma era satisfactorio saber que podríamos sentirnos de una forma tan profunda. Se sentía como un gran plus a nuestra relación.

Mi padre dejó de reír y Eren solo tardó un segundo en detenerse también.

―Jean, tu madre y yo te amamos, hijo― su voz sonaba seria de pronto―. Por eso tu madre se preocupa tanto por ti.

Sabía que esto se desviaría a mi relación con Eren, porque a leguas se notaba que mi madre seguía sin estar muy contenta con respecto a ello. Sin embargo dejé que hablara tal como me lo había enseñado Eren y eso sorprendió a mi padre porque normalmente me habría puesto a decir enojado que no me entendía sin dejarle decir una sola palabra, aún cuando ya no era una adolescente. Había aprendido con él que era mejor dejar hablar y pensar correctamente antes de contestar. Para ser sincero no había ni una sola razón válida que no estuviera relacionada a un estereotipo o algún tipo de discriminación para que mis padres no estuvieran de acuerdo con nuestra relación. Pero estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

―Ella no quiere que sientas el dolor de un lazo roto, Jean.

De acuerdo, eso lo entendía. Lo entendía pero…

―Es un riesgo que estoy corriendo, papá― dije. Sentí la sorpresa de Eren, que se había puesto un poco tenso con sus palabras―. Eren no me lo ha escondido así que fue mi decisión estar con él a pesar de los riesgos a los que me atenía. No estoy a ciegas en esta relación.

―Lo sé, Jean. Pero eso no es lo que piensa tu madre― sonrió él―. Y ni tú ni yo vamos a poder sacárselo de la cabeza.

De eso estaba más que consciente. Me alegraba mucho que mi padre lo entendiera. Sin embargo no me sentía bien con algo.

―No quiero que mi madre no reconozca lo que logro por mi cuenta― solté.

Estaba siendo sincero de la forma en la que nunca lo había sido con nadie además de Eren. Toda mi vida había sido difícil serlo con mi familia porque ellos esperaban de mí muchas cosas como el alfa que era. Resultaba complicado para mi yo joven no sentirme presionado por lo que mis padres querían. Y aún más difícil era decir algo ante sus imposiciones incluso si yo me sentía muy incómodo con ellas. Tal vez pude ignorar los deseos de la gente externa que esperaba demasiado la mayoría del tiempo. Pero mis padres eran diferentes, si bien no cumplía con conocer omegas candidatas a ser mis parejas hacía el resto de cosas a las que ellos me hacían sentir obligado con una sola mirada. A la larga había comprendido que la verdadera felicidad no era la que el mundo buscaba para mí, sino la que yo mismo buscaba y forjaba con mis propias manos. Aunque cuando lo entendí ya era bastante mayor, había dejado mis hobbies de lado y cada vez había más polvo sobre ellos.

Sin embargo, el reconocimiento de tus seres más queridos ante lo que construyes por ti mismo siempre será lo que te pueda arrastrar al hoyo sin fondo llamado inseguridad. Quizás, si tomamos el ejemplo más claro y el menos complicado de explicar, podríamos hablar de ese dibujo que hiciste con tanto esmero pero que tus padres no pegaron en la puerta del refrigerador como tú esperabas. Duele en tu orgullo de infante. Pues eso mismo sucede cuando tu madre no acepta que has crecido y que puedes conseguir una relación por ti mismo, sólo que duele aún más profundo en el orgullo porque ya no es solo un dibujo. Es tu vida, para la que te preparó para vivir.

Mi padre suspiró de una forma tan profunda que pude ver claramente su pecho hincharse y luego volver a su estado normal.

―Hablaré con tu madre― dijo por fin―. Tienes razón, creo que ella debe aceptar que has crecido. Además no entiendo cómo puede verle algo malo a Eren. Para mí lo importante son dos cosas: que te quiera y que me den nietos.

Sonreí y sentí la sonrisa de Eren a través del lazo.

.

.

.

Los ladridos de Bartolomeo se escuchaban con fuerza desde del departamento una vez que hicimos sonar el timbre y en cuanto la puerta se abrió Eren tenía al perro encima lamiendo su rostro como si fueran amigos que no se veían hace años, aunque sólo habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que lo dejamos encargado con Mikasa y Annie.

―¿Se portó mal?― preguntó Eren indicándole al dálmata que se sentara a sus pies y él obedeció con gusto.

―No, es un perro impecable, se portó muy bien todo el tiempo― respondió Annie, dándole un codazo a Mikasa.

Eren y yo la miramos. Ambos tuvimos un escalofrío y recordamos la razón especial por la que nos habíamos tomado nuestro tiempo en llegar a su departamento. Había marcado a Eren. Mikasa lo había notado en su cuello. Lo estaba mirando en ese instante. Su ceño estaba fruncido y la rabia subía por sus mejillas lentamente como un color rojo brillante. Sólo hacía falta que le saliera humo por las orejas.

―Mikasa, cálmate― murmuró Annie, dándole otro codazo más fuerte―. Alégrate por ellos y mejor diles la noticia. Me muero por que todo el mundo lo sepa de ello.

―¿Cuál noticia?― preguntamos ambos a la vez, intentando ignorar el tremendo mal humor que Mikasa claramente tenía.

Annie estaba inusualmente animada, ambos lo notamos desde que entramos. Tenía un brillo especial en todo el rostro, especialmente en sus ojos azul claro, que parecían llenos de vida e ilusión. Me preguntaba qué clase de noticia tenía Annie entre manos pero antes de que nadie dijera nada sentí una felicidad inusual emanar de Eren a través del lazo.

―Oh, por Dios, Annie. No es cierto― le escuché decir, con una emoción en sus palabras que se desbordaba como agua que se derrama de un vaso cuando se acumula demasiada.

―Sí, Eren. ¡Sí!― respondió ella de inmediato. Su rostro entero se había convertido en una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y Mikasa de pronto compartía el momento con ellos.

Mientras tanto yo no entendía una palabra de lo que decían. Incluso sentía que Bartolomeo se enteraba de todo lo que yo no podía procesar con mi cerebro de maní. ¿De qué diablos estaban hablando? Ninguno de ellos parecía darse cuenta de que yo tenía un gran signo de interrogación y en mi cabeza a penas se calculaba el tiempo para procesar la información. Puse atención a lo que conversaban, intentando sacar una pista, pero cada palabra que escuchaba se volvía en una maraña de teorías locas en mi cabeza que no tenían sentido. ¿Habrían ascendido a Annie? ¿Habían ganado la lotería?

Miré a Mikasa, que me devolvió una mirada para temerle. Después miré a Annie pero estaba muy ocupada hablando con Eren, así que pasé a mirar a Bartolomeo. Cuando él notó mi mirada me miró también con el hocico abierto, la lengua salida y movía la cola de forma relajada. Definitivamente él sabía más que yo de todo esto. Por primera vez deseé en serio ser un caballo para poder hablar con Bartolomeo y comprender qué demonios pasaba. Aunque si fuera un caballo ni siquiera estaría ahí.

―Esperen, ¿de qué están hablando?― me digné a cuestionar, entendiendo cada vez menos.

―Jean, por favor― se quejó Eren más con un tono de burla―. Es demasiado obvio.

―¿El qué?

―Que Annie está embarazada― sonrió él.

Vaya, unos días de vacaciones y pasan muchas cosas.

―Oh. ¿En serio? Felicidades a las dos― me limité a decir, ahora entendiendo al menos la mitad de las cosas de las que hablaban.

Annie sonrió de una manera en la que todo su rostro daba la sensación de ser una sonrisa, estaba encantada con la vida en ese momento, por supuesto. El hecho de tener un bebé siempre le había hecho teñir las mejillas de pura ensoñación y ahora se veía tan cerca su pequeño sueño acallado por el orgullo, que antes de ese día le carcomía las palabras antes de que salieran de su boca.

―¿Cuántos meses tienes ya?― preguntó Eren, tan emocionado como lo estaba Annie.

―Tres― respondió ella―. Ven, tengo que contarte muchas cosas.

Y jaló a Eren hasta la sala, con Bartolomeo pisándoles los talones.

Esa tarde nos quedamos a cenar con ellas.

Juro que nunca podré quitarme los escalofríos que la mirada de odio de Mikasa me provocó durante toda la cena.

Fue horrible.

.

.

.

Dejamos nuestros cuerpos caer perezosos sobre el sofá oscuro. Levi dejó un par de vasos de agua sobre la mesita frente a nosotros pero antes se encargó de colocar un par de portavasos verde oliva. Eren siguió sus movimientos con la mirada cuidadosamente. Se le notaba ansioso, no le gustaba estar cerca de Levi y Levi tampoco parecía muy contento. Se repelían como polos iguales.

Si nuestro lazo llegara a romperse, ¿a caso sentiría el mismo desapego hacia Eren como ellos dos sentían hacia el otro? ¿Él evitaría verme como lo hacía con Levi? ¿Todo ese cariño acumulado en nuestros corazones desaparecería en un segundo? ¿Aquellas promesas románticas que nos seguimos haciendo se terminarían tal cual? ¿Así de horrible se veía la ruptura para todas las parejas? Nunca había tenido un relación seria como con Eren. Había estado con una chica beta con la que me veía los fines de semana y a penas nos veíamos fajábamos, porque cuando estábamos por acercarnos a algo más ambos nos escabullíamos y evitábamos hablar de ello. Éramos jóvenes y ni siquiera sabíamos qué queríamos uno del otro, pero estaba seguro de que yo a ella no le quería. Para mí era una forma de entretenerme durante los fines de semana y a veces para comer con ella después de la escuela en algún restaurante de comida rápida.

Pero Eren, Eren siempre fue diferente. Eren era perfecto, siempre que nos veíamos era como pasar a un nuevo nivel del cielo. Cuando le miraba era como si el molde original de mis labios fueran una sonrisa. Como si su presencia hiciera que el mundo mejorara en un instante y el retumbar de mi pecho que provocaba al estar juntos acariciara la posibilidad de estar siempre unidos por un lazo profundo e irrompible.

―Así que― escuché la voz de Levi por primer vez en esa tarde―. Marcaste a Eren.

Asentí.

―Y su lazo no se ha roto aún.

Ambos negamos con la cabeza.

Levi guardó silencio anotando algo en una libreta gruesa con la portada marrón.

―¿Jean no tiene la nariz irritada?― preguntó de pronto, sin despegar la mirada de sus notas.

―¿Qué?

―¿Tu nariz no está irritada desde que hiciste la marca?― esta vez alzó un poco la vista―. ¿O desde que formaron el lazo?

―No― respondí―. Me siguen irritando los olores fuertes como siempre pero mi nariz está bien.

―¿Puedes sentir mi aroma de alfa?― preguntó volviendo a la libreta. El lapicero de nuevo se movía por la hoja.

―Sí. ¿Por qué?

―Porque el aroma de Eren mezclado con el tuyo es exageradamente fuerte y el tuyo resalta casi de la misma forma― explicó―. Normalmente tu nariz estaría al borde de colapsar.

Eren me miró entonces, con sorpresa. Yo tampoco cabía del asombro.

―Eren entró en celo al día siguiente de que lo marcara― dije.

―¿No faltaba un mes?― esta vez Levi era el sorprendido.

Eren asintió y Levi volvió a sus notas, releyéndolas como si no pudiera entender lo que el mismo escribía. ¿Habría algún patrón extraño? ¿O simplemente nada tenía sentido? Probablemente. Quién sabe.

―¿De nuevo nada tiene sentido?― la voz de Eren parecía especialmente decepcionada. A saber cuántas veces habían llegado a algo sin sentido.

Levi guardó silencio sin hacer caso a la pregunta de Eren y él simplemente tiró el cuerpo hacia atrás con cansancio. Mientras tanto yo me preguntaba qué debería hacer. Era la primera vez que me encontraba consultando algo con Levi de esa manera.

―Creo que sé lo que sucede.

―¿Qué crees que sucede?— secundó Eren, con un tono cansado.

—Su lazo es auténtico.

—Claro que es auténtico, ¿te crees que no nos duele cuando estamos lejos porque no estamos predestinados?— soltó Eren un poco fastidiado.

—No me refiero a eso, Eren— Levi lo miró con el mismo fastidio, esos dos no se aguantaban por mucho tiempo—. Eren, tú sabes lo que sucede cuando encuentras a tu alfa.

—¿Y qué?

—Independientemente del encuentro, cuando tienes a tu alfa predestinado cerca por primera vez tu celo se activa, ¿cierto?— Eren sólo asintió sin comprender mucho—. Cuando te encontraste conmigo no sucedió. Nosotros inmediatamente sentimos rechazo.

Eren comenzó a comprender, lo supe por nuestro lazo y su rostro iluminándose de entendimiento. Parecido a cuando por fin entiendes como hacer cuentas con fracciones y crees que tu vida está resuelta, aunque la sensación es algo acertada de hecho.

—Entonces... ¿Jean y yo estamos destinados?

Me sorprendí aún más cuando él lo dijo.

—Creo que es posible. Nuestro lazo pudo haber estado ahí desde que nacimos y aún no entiendo por qué se rompió en cuanto nos vimos por primera vez— dejó la libreta a un lado—. Pero creo que tu lazo con Jean se estableció de nuevo y se volvió auténtico cuando te marcó.

—De acuerdo, eso lo entiendo— interrumpí—. Pero, ¿qué hay de mi omega predestinado entonces?

—Tampoco estoy seguro, todo esto es sólo una corazonada en realidad pero siento que tengo razón a pesar de lo circunstancial que es— volvió a hablar Levi, muy seguro de sus palabras—. Creo que la razón de que tu nariz sea tan sensible significa que no estás destinado a un omega. Tal como los betas. A ellos les irrita nuestro aroma pero ellos lo perciben como un sentimiento de inferioridad ante los alfas y desprecio hacia los omegas. Así alfas y omegas siguen un linaje de alfa y omega. Pero tú eres hijo de una familia de betas y eres un alfa. Conozco casos de alfas sin omegas destinados parecidos al tuyo pero nunca había visto a un alfa al que le molestaran tanto los aromas.

—Y si Jean no tiene una pareja predestinada eso dejaba la probabilidad de hacer su propio lazo destinado— razonó Eren mientras en mi cabeza solo rondaba una cosa—. Qué locura.

Una sola cosa:

Eren probablemente es mi omega.

Eren es mi omega.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?

¡Espero que sí!

Y también espero actualizar pronto.

Y por pronto me refiero a que espero no desaparecer otra vez.

Gracias a las personas que me presionaron para actualizar durante este tiempo, este año no empezó ni está yendo bien para mí pero en verdad aprecio que hayan estado tan al pendiente de mi historia c':

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola!

Tardé pero al menos no me desaparecí de nuevo :D (?)

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Advertencias:

Omegaverse. Mpreg.

* * *

Capítulo X

Mikasa puso la taza sobre la mesa con demasiada fuerza y no se dignó a mirar el chorro de café que tiró. En su lugar me miró amenazante. Yo me limité a intentar no moverme. Quizás soy un alfa y Mikasa también, pero ella podría ser la misma encarnación de Satanás si se enojaba lo suficiente. Fuera del instinto y con él Mikasa daba un miedo tremendo. Ella sería capaz de muchas cosas. Y aún más si se trataba de Eren y Annie. Eren era como su hermano pequeño y Annie es el amor de su vida. Por supuesto no consentía el hecho de que Mikasa protegiera a Eren como si fuese suyo y mucho menos que me trataran de esa forma pero hay cosas que uno no puede evitar.

―Odio que ustedes dos estén destinados— dijo tirando a lo bruto azúcar en su café, arruinándolo—. Mejor dicho: odio que la gente se acerque a Eren, él mismo se sentía incómodo con la gente que se le acercaba y que tú te hayas acercado tanto me da rabia.

—Yo no me acerqué a Eren.

—¿Qué?

—Que yo no...— me detuve al escuchar el sonido de la taza rompiéndose cuando la tiró con todo y café al bote de basura. Qué desperdicio.

—Explícate.

—Eren se acercó a mí. Un día me pidió que lo intentáramos, acepté y eso es todo— el rostro de Mikasa se descolocó más y más con cada palabra—. Yo ni siquiera intenté cortejarlo.

—Pero tú lo marcaste. No me dirás que no quisiste.

—Ambos estábamos de acuerdo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo hablamos mucho antes de que sucediera.

Ella gruñó. Se le estaba pasando el enojo poco a poco, en su lugar estaba haciendo una rabieta. No encontraba una cosa lógica para reclamarme. Mordió sus propios labios, manchándose los dientes de lápiz labial rojo.

El sonido familiar de par de tacones resonó en camino hacia nosotros, era mi salvación. Miré a Annie, ella estaba aún más enojada que Mikasa hace un minuto. Sabía que Annie era mi salvación, así que si tenía que presenciar una escena incómoda entre ambas para salir de ahí lo haría. Annie es la Única -en serio, la Única con mayúscula bien merecida- que podría causar que Mikasa se encogiese como un perro con la cola entre las patas. Y es que el mal humor de Annie era peor que ser el protagonista de un libro de Stephen King. Si Mikasa enojada podía ser Satanás entonces Annie podría considerarse el infierno mismo. Aunque Satanás gobierna el infierno es el infierno quien hace todo el trabajo sucio sin siquiera pestañear. Annie da más miedo que Mikasa.

—Mikasa, ¿qué haces aquí?— el sonido de los tacones se detuvo a mi lado. No moví ni un sólo dedo.

—Vine por una taza de café pero se me cayó y se rompió. ¿Por qué?

—¿En serio?― preguntó con ironía. Los labios rojos de Mikasa se estiraron en una sonrisa inocente nada creíble―. ¿Segura que no estuviste molestando a Jean?

—Claro que no, Banannie.

—¿En serio? Porque estoy segura que mi marca ardía hace sólo un minuto— se cruzó de brazos y frunció las cejas.

¿Saben de esas chicas guapas que cuando se enojan se ven más guapas todavía? Pues Annie no es de esas chicas. Annie manda su atractivo a la mierda cuando se enoja.

Noté la garganta de Mikasa moverse como si estuviera tragando. Incluso a ella le daba miedo Annie enojada. Intentó calmar la situación.

—Annie, yo no podría venir a molestar a Jean. ¿Que soy? ¿Un niño pequeño?— fingió una risita y desvió la mirada ligeramente.

—Sí, eres como uno. Ya habíamos hablado de esto muchas veces y te recuerdo que entre más enojada me pongo peor le va al bebé— tomó el brazo de Mikasa y comenzó a alejarla de ahí—. Es la última vez que te veo molestándolo o te juro que vas a dormir en el jardín.

Mikasa fue arrastrada mientras hacía berrinche y de vez en cuando intentaba arrastrarse de vuelta. Ambas tenían una fuerza tremenda pero Annie terminó ganando cuando Mikasa se distrajo.

De cierta forma había sido un espectáculo gracioso de ver.

.

.

.

Eran inicios de enero. Pronto tendría mi celo, y por pronto me refiero a que prácticamente estaba esperando a que comenzara en cuestión de unos minutos, no más de una hora. Eren estaba conmigo, pasaríamos mi celo juntos porque, para ser sinceros, desde el día en el que lo hicimos por primera vez nos volvimos sexualmente muy activos. No íbamos a negarnos ese placer. Además, con lo acostumbrados que ya estábamos a esas alturas a reprimir nuestros instintos a veces hacía falta soltarnos un poco y esta era una buena oportunidad para ello.

—Creo que ya está comenzando— anuncié y él, encima mío, besándome el cuello, asintió.

—El mío también.

—¿No debería el tuyo ser hasta el próximo mes?

—Debería. Pero a quién le importa— sonrió y movió sus caderas contra las mías.

Sentí el calor del celo inundarme de pronto y no hice nada por detenerlo. Un gruñido profundo se escapó de mi garganta, supe que a Eren le encantó porque se mordió los labios y sus ojos brillaron por un instante. Volvió a hacerlo y terminó con un gemido que provocó que mi alfa saliera por completo. En ese momento Eren se estaba portando tal cual su omega quería. Era tan erótico, excitante. Cambié de lugares, con sus piernas aferrándose a mis caderas. Besé todo su cuello y agradecí que ya se hubiera quitado la ropa porque de lo contrario pude haberla desgarrado con tal de llegarle al pellejo.

Tomé sus caderas y pude sentir lo mojado que estaba por su celo. Realmente estaba dejándose llevar.

—Tendrás que lavar algunas sábanas, Jeanbo— bromeó con las mejillas rojas.

—Ya me encargaré de eso— respondí, en ese momento mi cabeza a penas pensaba coherentemente—. Pero primero me encargaré de ti.

—¿No se suponía que yo me iba a encargar de ti?

—Se suponía.

Rió y cuando entré en él encajó sus uñas en mi espalda con un gemido. Mi espalda entera sufrió un escalofrío fenomenal.

—Oh, Jean.

Su voz temblorosa se perdió en medio de los movimientos de nuestras caderas, el sonido húmedo de mí entrando en él y los jadeos que ambos soltábamos mientras poco a poco llegábamos al clímax. Por alguna razón el tiempo se había vuelto lento y nosotros encendíamos el fuego cada vez más de forma consciente. Sabíamos que en algún momento nos quemaríamos y ambos deseábamos hacerlo pronto. Convertirnos en cenizas juntos y después volver como ave fénix, encendernos hasta quemarnos y de nuevo volvernos ceniza sin parar.

En algún momento comencé a crecer dentro de Eren y nos anudamos mientras él arrastraba sus uñas en mi espalda. Decir que no dolió sería mentir, pero también mentiría si dijera que no fue placentero. En esos momentos el sólo sentir la piel de Eren contra la mía ya era lo suficientemente placentero. Además de que, claramente, para él era más doloroso aún conmigo creciendo dentro. Terminé de crecer dentro tras un momento.

Después de mover las caderas un par de veces más me corrí y Eren se estremeció.

—¿Estás bien?— murmuré sobre su cuello, mordisqueando su cuello suavemente.

—Sí— llevó su mano a su vientre—. En realidad me siento bien. Cuando no estás dentro siento vacío.

—Eso suena genial.

—Es genial. Me gusta.

—Me gusta que te guste.

Él sonrió y luego le pasé una botella de agua. Bebió un poco y después nos besamos durante un rato, acariciándonos aunque sin la intensión de resurgir de las cenizas aún. Nos besamos hasta que el nudo se deshizo, salí de él con cuidado y nos acurrucamos un momento. Seguimos besándonos hasta que sentimos el calor del celo una, dos, tres veces más. Caímos dormidos en algún momento y cuando desperté Eren se montó encima de mí otra vez.

Los siguientes dos días prácticamente no nos levantamos de la cama y nos hundimos en sexo hasta que el celo de Eren desapareció.

.

.

.

Eren frunció un poco las cejas cuando la aguja se incrustó en su brazo pero se mantuvo tranquilo mientras Levi sacaba su sangre, incómodo por tenerlo tan cerca.

Ninguno de los dos se soportaba cerca durante mucho tiempo, sobre todo desde que Eren tenía la marca en el cuello. Al menos intentaban no ahorcarse, porque con cada palabra que se decían -si estaban cerca del otro- podían comenzar a pelear. Por otro lado, cuando estaban lejos, hablando por teléfono o enviándose mensajes ambos se respetaban por igual e incluso se tenían cierta confianza.

Sin embargo Levi necesitaba revisar a Eren para asegurarse de que los supresores no le causaban efectos secundarios ya que era la primera vez que los tomaba.

Todo estaba bien mientras no pudieran verse u olfatearse, así que he ahí la solución. Cada mes Levi tomaría una muestra de su sangre para saber si estaba en buenas condiciones y nos avisaría por teléfono. Para ser sincero a mí también me gustaba mas así porque no había un alfa cerca de mi omega todo el tiempo. Aunque soy consciente de que mi olor mezclado con el de Eren repelía no solo a Levi, sino a un montón de alfas. Todos notaban que nuestro lazo era especial, algo no tan común debido a que la mayoría de los matrimonios entre alfa y omega son arreglados.

Este era el tercer mes en el que Levi tomaba una muestra de sangre de Eren y al parecer todo iba bien, aunque su aroma estaba, de hecho, volviéndose algo fuerte con el tiempo. Lo atribuimos a que estaba marcado y a que probablemente estábamos destinados. En realidad no sabíamos cómo funcionaba la marca en él, así que poco a poco averiguábamos cosas juntos. Eren había tenido un celo en enero, como debió tenerlo de forma regular, pero se suponía que lo tendría hasta febrero considerando que había tenido un celo durante diciembre. Eso lo atribuimos a los supresores, porque tardarían en regular un celo espaciado en él. No entendíamos mucho acerca del cuerpo de Eren, ni siquiera el mismo entendía mucho. Aunque era frustrante al menos no teníamos la incertidumbre de un lazo que podría romperse en cualquier instante. Ya no caminábamos tan a ciegas.

—Bien, te llamaré después y si hay algo raro te lo haré saber— dijo Levi guardando su muestra de sangre en su maletín.

—Suena a que esperas encontrar algo raro— se burló Eren con una sonrisita.

—Bueno, eres imprevisible— contestó él—. Uno nunca sabe contigo.

Eren simplemente apretó el algodón contra su brazo y dejó que Levi se fuera sin despedirse más que con un ademán. Luego se quedó algo pensativo y tomó su vientre con ambas manos.

—¿Sucede algo?

Tardó varios segundos en responder.

—Tengo hambre.

Como dándole la razón, su estómago gruñó con fuerza.

Reí y decidimos ir a comprar algo de comida rápida. A Eren se le antojó pollo frito.

—Estaba pensando— dijo él de pronto antes de morder su pieza de pollo. Yo le miré mientras arrancaba la carne de una pierna—. Deberíamos comprar una casa juntos.

Mastiqué la carne en mi boca las suficientes veces como para que pudiera pasar por mi garganta sin problemas y luego tragué.

—También lo estaba pensando el otro día— limpié la grasa de mis dedos con una servilleta, Eren estiró su mano para limpiar de mis labios un residuo de comida y lo llevó a su boca. Hacía ya tiempo que gestos como esos se habían vuelto cosa de todos los días—. Podríamos ir a buscar un lugar la próxima semana.

—De acuerdo. También quiero hacer muchas cosas la próxima semana— soltó un suspiro largo y muy profundo—. Jean.

—¿Sí?

Eren me miró durante varios segundos, sentí a través del lazo lo mucho que deseaba decirme algo pero no podía adivinar qué cosa era. Sin embargo parecía importante.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No, nada— desvió la mirada—. Es sólo que pronto cumpliré años y no me has traído mi canguro australiano.

—¿Te preocupas por eso y no por lo viejo que estás ya?— me reí.

—No estoy viejo, idiota. Pero por tu culpa moriré sin llamar Paquito a uno de esos mamíferos deformes y te odio por eso.

—¿Paquito?

—Sí, Paquito— sonrió y repitió el nombre separando cada sílaba—. Consígueme un buen Paquito para mi cumpleaños.

Después rió un momento y terminó perdiendo la mirada en su comida. Por supuesto que me di cuenta de ello, no soy tan imbécil para pasarlo desapercibido, pero si algo le preocupaba a Eren y dudaba en decírmelo era porque no tenía la confianza de hacerlo aún. Lo entendía y estaba bien porque en algún momento terminaría diciéndomelo, por experiencia lo sé y aunque me dejaba inquieto fingiría que no me di cuenta de que comenzaba a comportarse extraño.

Eren ya se estaba portando extraño hace tiempo y yo no le había dado demasiada importancia. Para ser sincero había cosas en el momento que no me dejaban pensar mucho en ello y aún días después mientras mirábamos casas mi cabeza se llenaba de muchas cosas importantes. Por supuesto ser un adulto te da muchas cosas que pensar, es como un regalo que no quieres pero igual conservas para no ofender a nadie. Agradecía tener un ingreso fijo, en serio, porque de no ser así pensaría en más cosas aún y probablemente mi cabeza ya habría explotado. Aunque siempre había la posibilidad de que un día me echaran a patadas del trabajo. Demasiadas cosas que pensar.

Los días siguientes nuestra búsqueda de una casa no daba frutos, hasta que Eren descubrió una que era perfecta. Era muy, exageradamente, barata y al parecer tenía las habitaciones que necesitábamos. La sorpresa estaba en que, bueno, la casa estaba a un soplido de caerse.

—Eren, sé que te gusta bromear pero...

—No estoy bromeando— se rió, entrando a la casa tranquilamente—. Tiene todo lo que necesitamos y más.

—¿Ratas muertas y parásitos?

—No seas idiota— frunció las cejas—. También hay arañas.

—Oh, genial. Eso me convence totalmente— dije con sarcasmo caminando dentro también—. ¿Recuerdas esa señora que te hizo la venta el otro día en la calle con esas flores que no necesitabas? Pues tú eres más convincente aún, así de mucho.

—Oye, esa señora sabe negociar. Y sí necesitaba esas flores, hacía falta poner un florero en tu mesa.

—No, no hacía falta.

—¡Alto, Jean!— gritó de pronto, me congelé en mi lugar—. Si pisas ahí el piso va a colapsar.

—De acuerdo, entonces larguémonos y busquemos un lugar decente.

—Oh, vamos. ¿A caso no ves el potencial que tiene esta casa?

—No, la verdad no.

Él rió y luego rodó los ojos mientras me hacía señas para seguir sus pasos hacia afuera.

—Jean, este lugar es genial para nosotros— tomó mis manos, mirándome a los ojos—. Podemos remodelarla a nuestro gusto, usar el material que queramos, los colores que queramos. Será más especial aún porque prácticamente la construiremos nosotros.

Esperó mi respuesta acercándose más, abrazando mi cintura con ambos brazos mientras miraba fijamente a mis ojos. Sonreía, estaba muy convencido de lo que decía y lo único que pensaba yo era en todo el trabajo que tendríamos que hacer para arreglar algo que de no ser porque salimos a tiempo pudo caerse. Ninguno de los dos habíamos hecho esta clase de trabajo a esta magnitud. Además era el hogar de ratas, gatos callejeros, murciélagos y arañas, algo me decía que Eren terminaría dejándolos ahí si era posible aunque me negara miles de veces. Sobre todo porque seguramente me convencería a final de cuentas de dejarlos vivir aunque sea amontonados en un rincón.

—Vamos, Jean. Podremos decirle a nuestros hijos que su hogar fue hecho por nosotros mismos de forma literal— acercó sus labios a mi mejilla, me dio un beso y siguió—. A tu padre le encantará y yo podré verte sudado haciendo trabajo pesado. Muy sexy.

—No, yo creo que la última es tu única razón.

—Sí, lo demás lo acabo de inventar.

Su sonrisa se amplió y yo entorné los ojos, considerando las ventajas de todo ese trabajo. Exhalé. Bien, de hecho su idea tenía muchas ventajas porque cada lugar que veíamos tenía algo que hacía falta y de todos modos no teníamos tanta prisa en mudarnos juntos. Dolía estar alejados por el lazo, sí, pero podíamos soportarlo porque al fin y al cabo nos veríamos en algún momento. Teníamos que ser algo independientes del otro también. Construiríamos un hogar juntos, el lugar sería más especial, a mis padres les encantaría, a nosotros nos encantaría y sería muy satisfactorio cuando termináramos. Eren me tenía metido en su saco y lo sabía pero sus ansias de escucharme decir que sí lo obligaban a esperar mi obvia respuesta. Me rendí.

—Está bien.

—Que bien porque ya quedé con el vendedor para hacer el contrato antes de que termine la semana. ¿Deberíamos ir de una vez a ver materiales?

—Fingiré que te odio.

—Claro, sólo puedes fingirlo porque tú me amas locamente.

—Ese orgullo tuyo no me trae sin cuidado.

—Me amas locamente— repitió—. ¿Estás libre mañana? Me encantaría empezar lo más pronto posible.

—Lo siento, Señor Constrúyeme Una Casa, mañana tengo algo importante que hacer— le solté algunos besos en los labios, él sonreía con cada uno de ellos.

—Me llevaré a Annie a investigar precios entonces.

Asentí y luego nos fuimos a comprar ingredientes para la cena.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?

¡Espero que sí!

¿Cómo creen que les vaya a estos dos con su casa?

¿Jean debería darle a Eren un canguro en su cumpleaños?

¿Qué creen que le regalará?

¡Lo sabremos pronto! c:

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown.


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola! :D

... Sí c:

¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Advertencias:

Omegaverse. Mpreg.

* * *

Capítulo XI

La penetrante mirada de Armin sobre mí no hacía más que causarme un dolor de cabeza cada vez más insoportable. Mi día se había vuelto uno de los peores de mi vida cuando la mayoría de mis planes para ése día se arruinaron. En el trabajo las cosas no habían salido de lo mejor pero por suerte un rayito de suerte se coló por mi cielo nublado y pude lograr que algo saliera bien. Aún con esas no lograba sacarme el estrés que había cargado encima durante toda la mañana. Mucho menos con la maldita mirada de Armin sobre mí como si estuviera a nada de hacer algo horrible.

—¿A dónde exactamente me llevas?— preguntó.

—Es un secreto.

—Jean, no voy a tener una aventura contigo— advirtió con demasiada seriedad—. Ni lo sueñes.

—Ya quisieras— dije, entornando los ojos con cierto fastidio.

—Estás muy sospechoso.

—Armin.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Bien, a ver. Necesito que me ayudes a comprarle algo a Eren, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por su cumpleaños?— asentí y sonrió casi con altanería—. Pudiste decir eso desde que me sacaste de mi oficina como si fuésemos a hacer algo ilegal.

—Armin, me agradas, así que no me hagas odiarte.

Él se limitó a reír con sarcasmo mientras se ponía los lentes de sol que Eren había dejado el día anterior en el auto. Después intentó sonsacarme lo que le compraría como regalo pero no respondí ni una sola vez a sus preguntas. Fingí no escucharlo, de hecho.

Bien, admito con todas las ganas de ahorcarlo que la forma en la que fui a sacarlo de su ratonera (oficina, perdón) fue algo sospechosa. Digo, también yo me habría extrañado de que alguien llegara a hacerme señas mirando hacia todos lados para que nadie lo notara y luego me arrastrara hasta su auto sin decir qué carajo sucedía. Por lo menos salió un rato al sol. No quiero vanagloriarme pero un gracias me merezco por parte de su piel del color del papel.

—Por nada, piel de Armin _—_ susurré mientras daba vuelta en una esquina.

—¿Dijiste algo?— reaccionó con curiosidad.

—Nope.

Él juntó las cejas ante mi respuesta, mirándome como yo miro a Connie y Sasha cuando hacen una broma que sólo ellos dos entienden.

—Estás súper raro Jean— alzó la mano y sus cejas al mismo tiempo—. Estás más raro de lo normal, Jean.

—¿Qué tengo yo de raro?

—¿Empezando por que eres un caballo parlanchín que conduce un auto mucho mejor que el mío?

—Ja, ja. Muy gracioso.

Claro, por algo tenía que ser amigo de Eren.

Cuando me estacioné frente al lugar donde compraría el regalo Armin perdió la conexión entre su cerebro y su mandíbula y esta cayó. Lentamente se quitó los lentes de sol, me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y después soltó un jadeo.

—No puede ser— murmuró sin aliento.

Sonreí y le guiñé mientras bajaba del auto.

—¡Jean! ¡Espera! ¿Estás hablando en serio?— casi gritó aún en el auto.

—Por algo te traje, ¿no?

—Oh, por Dios, no creo poder guardarme esto por mucho tiempo— Armin bajó con algo de torpeza, siguiéndome—. Debes darle ese regalo pronto o terminaré diciéndoselo.

—Tranquilo, todo irá de acuerdo al plan.

—Eso espero.

—Yo también.

Y juntos entramos por la puerta de vidrio.

.

.

.

Me reí para mí mismo cuando llegué a la puerta de mi oficina.

—¿Qué haces, Eren?— pregunté con diversión mientras dejaba mi saco en el perchero.

Eren se encontraba sentado en mi escritorio haciendo algo en mi computadora, probablemente una tontería porque tenía la lengua de fuera, algo que hacía cada que se concentraba en hacer una. Como la vez que se tomó el tiempo de hacer que todos los productos de un estante de enlatados del centro comercial miraran hacia atrás sólo por molestar. Admito que lo ayudé con la mitad de arriba del estante pero eso no es lo importante aquí. Su Mac estaba encendida a un lado del monitor pero me limité a mirarlo trabajar en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

—Oh, llegaste— obvió—. Vine a mostrarte algo pero como no estabas me puse a hacerte un dibujo.

—¿Qué dibujaste?

—A ti.

—Dibujaste un caballo, ¿verdad?

Eren curvó suavemente los labios, formando una sonrisita. Me miró por un segundo y luego se levantó de mi silla, haciéndome señas para que me sentara en su lugar. No tardé en hacerlo. Después él se sentó en mi regazo. Miré el dibujo en el monitor y si, justamente había un caballo dibujado en el lienzo de Paint, incluso con un paisaje mal dibujado, seguramente a propósito, y una pequeña etiqueta con mi nombre y un corazón. Simplemente reí ante su ocurrencia y guardé el dibujo porque, ¿qué clase de persona sería si no guardara esa obra de arte?

—¿Qué querías mostrarme?— sonreí mientras tomaba su cintura y lo acomodaba todavía más sobre mi regazo.

—Tengo los planos originales de la casa— jaló la Mac justo frente a nosotros, luego abrió una pestaña que cubría la mitad izquierda de la pantalla, donde podía ver los planos de la casa cuando aún tenía toda su estructura completa. Después abrió una ventana más que cubría la otra mitad de la pantalla—, e hice algunas modificaciones en un plano aparte.

Originalmente la casa tenía habitaciones pequeñas y muchas puertas. Sí, la gran cantidad de habitaciones podría parecer una ventaja, pero la verdad era que eso sólo desaprovechaba el espacio. Mientras tanto el plano que Eren había hecho tenía espacios más abiertos, con más posibilidad de aprovechar cada metro cuadrado al máximo. Después de que me explicara su idea comenzamos a modificar varias cosas en ambos pisos tomando en cuenta las necesidades de ambos. Necesitábamos un espacio para trabajar a gusto, ambos queríamos una barra en la cocina y también un espacio para pasar el tiempo con amigos separado de nuestra zona personal.

Hablamos un poco de los materiales necesarios para la construcción de la casa y después comenzamos a consultar algunas cosas en internet. Finalmente llamamos a Reiner, un amigo en común que podría ayudarnos con nuestro proyecto. Él nos dio algunas ideas para la construcción de nuestra casa, nos dijo que iría a vela y que nos ayudaría con nuestro proyecto en persona. Después de colgar el teléfono seguimos hablando y modificando cosas. Cuando decidimos dejarlo hasta ahí Eren se levantó de mi regazo y se recargó en el escritorio, quedando de frente a mí.

—Bueno, iré hoy mismo a ver materiales con Annie y, ¿el viernes firmamos el contrato de la casa?

—Claro.

—¿Cenaremos juntos?

—Tengo planeadas unas ricas y obviamente nada saludables hamburguesas.

—Mm... No lo creo— dijo caminando hacia la puerta—. Tengo ganas de comer lasaña.

—Entonces será lasaña.

—Me consientes mucho.

—¿Está mal?— alcé ambas cejas y él negó con la cabeza con cierta gracia— Entonces seguiré consintiéndote todo lo que yo quiera.

Eren asintió y pareció dudar durante un segundo si irse o no. Me quedé mirándolo con una sonrisa (está demás decir que fue una sonrisa bastante estúpida, puedo saberlo sin siquiera haberme visto) sin saber qué hacer tampoco. Parecía que había algo que quería decirme pero cuando sonrió e hizo un gesto para despedirse sin decir nada más decidí que si había algo que me escondía me lo diría cuando estuviera listo. También yo estaba escondiendo una sorpresa para su cumpleaños, de hecho, y mi cumpleaños es una semana después que el suyo, así que tenía la sensación de que me lo diría más pronto de lo que podría calcular. Después de pensar en ello un momento me alcé de hombros y abrí la primera carpeta del día.

Mientras trabajaba pensaba en qué cosas debía comprar para hacer la lasaña de Eren y qué tema abordaríamos esa noche. Quizás hoy hablaríamos de algo como el miedo que le daba a Eren cuando veía una abeja cerca y salía corriendo como loco o quizás volveríamos a hablar sobre la casa. Al final del día recibí un mensaje de Eren diciéndome que llegaría a mi casa para cenar juntos después de ir con Annie a ver material. Le respondí diciéndole que debería llevar a Bartolomeo con él y no esperé su respuesta antes de bajar hasta el estacionamiento para subir a mi auto e ir a comprar ingredientes. A media compra terminé tirando al canasto varias chucherías que me topé en el camino y me pregunté si Eren llevaba un suéter extra porque afuera estaba haciendo un aire bastante frío. En la fila para pagar estornudé un par de veces y alguien me soltó un _salud_ detrás de mí. Me giré para agradecer y cuando terminé de pronunciar mi _gracias_ noté que se trataba de Hanji, la veterinaria que se encargaba de Bartolomeo.

—Oh, Jean. Tiempo sin vernos— saludó.

—Hanji, que gusto verte.

—¿Qué tal les va?— pregunto mientras pasaba a mi turno y ella agregaba sus productos a mi canasta mientras soltaba dinero en mi bolsillo.

—Bien, de hecho.

—¿Bartolomeo?

—Más animado. Aunque hace unos días está algo pesado— hice una mueca y pasé mi tarjeta al cajero. Hasta entonces me di cuenta de que tenía demasiadas bolsas de papas fritas en el canasto pero igual dejé que las cobrara—. En cuanto Eren llega no se le despega.

—¿De verdad? ¿No es porque está teniendo celos irregulares?

—Quizás, no lo sé.

Estaba totalmente al tanto de que ella estaba bien enterada de todo sobre los celos de Eren, después de todo era una amiga muy cercana tanto de Eren como de Levi. Cualquier cosa que supiéramos nosotros tres lo sabría ella también por medio de cualquiera de ellos dos. Hanji quedó pensativa mientras salíamos de la tienda y después me sonrió animada. Levantó su mano hasta mi espalda, me palmeó con fuerza algunas veces y tomó la bolsa con sus cosas.

—Ya se le pasará, tú tranquilo— aseguró con los ojos bien abiertos—. Ya pronto le toca una revisión a Bart, me gustaría verlos a ambos ahí.

—Claro, ahí estaremos.

—Me alegro— se rió—. Bueno, tengo que irme, nos vemos después. Felicita a Eren de mi parte.

Simplemente asentí y no pude evitar preguntarme de qué me perdí. Justamente cuando llegué en la mañana Marco me había dicho algo parecido. Quizás pensaban que hoy era el cumpleaños de Eren por error. Alcé los hombros y de camino a casa repasé varias veces la receta para la lasaña que hace bastantes años que había sacado del recetario secreto de mi madre, aunque la receta originalmente era de mi abuelo. Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue abrir una de las bolsas de papas fritas y luego me dediqué sacar cada uno de los ingredientes que usaría para la lasaña. Después comencé a hacerla paso a paso y en cada momento que me era posible volvía a comer de la bolsa de papas fritas.

Miré la hora constantemente y cada vez que me sorprendía a mí mismo ojeando el reloj me decía a mentalmente que necesitaba calmarme, porque la ansiedad de mi alfa se estaba descontrolando un poco luego de tener a Eren lejos durante tanto tiempo. Sucedía con demasiada frecuencia recientemente, mucha más de la que yo quisiera. Gruñía cada cinco minutos y caminaba de un lado a otro cada diez. Fue una tortura cuando terminé de hacer la lasaña y sólo quedaba esperar a Eren. ¿Qué lo demoraba tanto? ¿Por qué aún no llegaba? _Basta,_ me dije a mí mismo. Pero seguía ansioso, quería verlo en ése preciso momento y no sentía nada más que ardor provenir de nuestro lazo. Probablemente Eren también sentía la ansiedad de estar lejos de mí y también sentiría mi ansiedad. Eren siempre era mucho más receptivo a mis sensaciones por medio del lazo que yo con las de él, había muchas de ellas que no podía entender del todo o a veces nada. Suspiré para calmarme e intenté pensar en otra cosa para distraerme y no causar tanto estrés en Eren pero mientras lo intentaba escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse, su aroma llegó de golpe a mi nariz y sin darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo. Recibió mi abrazo con una risita y dejó que lo olisqueara por un rato.

—Jean, me muero de hambre— se quejó, dejando que escuchara su estómago rugir.

—Sí, lo siento. Me sentía ansioso— él rió y me besó en las mejillas—. La lasaña está lista.

—Oh, entonces vayamos a comer.

Sonreí y terminamos comiendo en la sala, mirando la televisión, con la lasaña entera en medio de nosotros y un cubierto en la mano. No teníamos la intensión de ensuciar platos cuando podíamos ser unos flojos y sólo usar tres trastes.

—¿Y Bart?— pregunté cuando la tal Marie mostraba el décimo vestido a sus padres en Say Yes to the Dress.

—Iba a pasar por él pero necesitaba verte— respondió sin despegar la mirada de la televisión—. Marie definitivamente se va a quedar con el primero que se puso.

—¿Tú cómo sabes?

—Lo vi en sus ojos. En cuanto vio ese vestido te juro que le brillaron los ojos como a ti cuando me miras el trasero al agacharme. Te apuesto lo que quieras.

—Nah, con eso te creo— volví la mirada a la lasaña para tomar un cacho y con la mano debajo lo dirigí a mi boca. Mastiqué un poco y antes de tragarlo hice un sonido con la garganta para llamar su atención—. Aunque fue el único que no le gustó a su madre.

—Jean— me miró muy seriamente—, a las madres nunca les gusta lo que uno hace. Lo hacen a propósito.

—¿Por qué lo harían a propósito?

—¿Crees que es divertido ser madre sin llevarle la contraria a todo mundo?

—Eren, tú no eres madre— me reí ante sus ojos entornados, como si yo estuviese hablando en otro idioma.

—Obviamente no. Cuando nazca nuestro hijo estaré en todo mi derecho de hacerlo si me pega la gana y lo voy a hacer— alzó los hombros, se llevó un trozo de lasaña a la boca y volvió la vista a la pantalla. Después de un segundo sonrió—. Mi madre solía decir que uno no puede ser padre si no se pone en contra de su hijo sobre algo.

—¿Como la elección de un vestido de bodas?

—Exactamente.

Solté unas risillas y tomé su mano, acariciándola con tanta suavidad como se es posible. Él se sorprendió. Volvió la mirada hacia mí con una interrogante en ella.

Sonreí.

—¿Usarás un vestido cuando nos casemos?

—Uy, no, tendría que hacer dieta y con lo mucho que me gusta la pizza...— luego se rió—. Y hablando de pizza, deberíamos comer eso mañana.

—¿Pepperoni?

—Uhm...

—¿Hawaiana?

—Definitivamente.

—Pizza hawaiana entonces.

.

.

.

Eren tanteó el piso con el pie antes de dar un paso y tardó un poco más para dar el siguiente paso. Tomó con fuerza mis manos sobre sus ojos al sentir un relieve extraño y se rió con sarcasmo cuando le hice un ruido al oído intentando asustarlo.

—Que gracioso, garañón. Ya verás cuando me sueltes— advirtió y yo me reí.

—Tranquilo, no dejaría que te pase nada.

—Eso dijiste antes de que casi muriera cayendo de ese escalón, hijo de puta— se quejó a la vez que soltaba una patada hacia atrás sin lograr atinarme.

—Que exagerado, ni siquiera estaba tan alto.

—Ya verás la próxima semana, como si no supiera a qué vamos. No sé a dónde, pero sí a qué.

—Tu finge que no sabes de la fiesta o me golpearán por haberlo hecho tan obvio— él bufó—. Por favor, y te haré macarrones con queso para el desayuno de la mañana.

Lo pensó durante un segundo.

—Y también me compraras un bote de Nutella. Grande.

—Sí, sí. Sólo apúrate.

Detuvo su caminar por vigésima vez desde que bajamos del auto.

—Ya que estamos en esas: también quiero mi canguro.

—No abuses.

—Ya, de acuerdo. Sólo bromeaba— se rió y volvió a tantear antes de dar el siguiente paso—. Te lo cambio por otra lasaña.

—Hoy comimos lasaña.

—¿Y?

Guardé silencio. No es que me molestara que me lo pidiera pero sabía que mañana mismo cuando ya tuviera los ingredientes en el carrito de compras él decidiría que quería comer otra cosa. Ya se estaba haciendo muy común a la hora de la comida. La semana pasada, por ejemplo, decidió que en lugar de querer pollo frito quería comer pizza hawaiana, que de un tiempo para acá era su favorita. La cosa es que estábamos en frente del mostrador cuando lo dijo y el beta que intentaba pedir nuestra orden definitivamente se exasperó al ver que le hicimos perder el tiempo. Aunque de igual forma nos sonrió cuando nos fuimos, por mera educación, claro está. Algo parecido pasaba cuando estábamos de compras en un supermercado, a Eren se le ocurría devolver toda la canasta un segundo antes de pagar y escoger otra cosa durante media hora más o simplemente irnos de ahí porque se le ocurrió otro lugar dónde comprar. Además de eso su humor variaba muy drásticamente cuando le daba hambre. Una vez llegó a un punto en el que se había puesto a llorar y después de comer estaba tan feliz como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Entonces?

—Tendrás tu lasaña.

—Gracias— canturreó y se dejó guiar esta vez con un mínimo de quejas.

Poco después, cuando por fin llegamos al edificio, entramos al elevador y presioné el botón que nos llevaría al décimo piso, donde el elevador nos dejaría directamente en el departamento de Armin, que me había prestado su tarjeta para poder subir sin tener que llamarlo. Eren apretó mi manos con sorpresa al sentir al aparato comenzar a moverse y se rió por su propia reacción. Soltó algo sobre que sin el sentido de la vista sus demás sentidos se habían vuelto considerablemente más perceptivos pero no escuché todo lo que dijo después. Me estaba poniendo nervioso porque todo estaba yendo demasiado de acuerdo al plan, lo que me hacía sentir como que todo se arruinaría al final. Me concentré en mantenerme tranquilo para que Eren no se diera cuenta de mis nervios o seguramente adivinaría mis planes con su intuición de omega. Estaba comenzando a sentirme como cuando mi madre me descubría robando comida de la cocina cuando era niño, porque entonces era todo un glotón y las galletas que compraba para cuando iban sus amigas a tomar el té estaban deliciosas.

El sonido del elevador deteniéndose me hizo volver en mí mismo, así que hice que Eren se moviera sin dejar de cubrirle los ojos.

—Sería horrible si el sudor de tus manos se metiera a los ojos y quedara ciego— dijo Eren de pronto.

—Tu cerebro está corriendo a mil por hora, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto— se detuvo y olfateó ruidosamente—. Huele a comida.

—Pareces un perro.

—Y tú un caballo pero nadie se queja— volvió a olfatear mientras me reía.

Miré a todos en el departamento de Armin, Mikasa me hacía señas para que llevase a Eren hasta la mesa, donde se encontraba un pastel cuyas velas encendía Hanji con prisa. Después de un momento más en el que todos se acomodaron del otro lado de la mesa solté a Eren y este tardó en espabilarse unos segundos. Cuando miró al frente todos gritaron una felicitación y Eren lució genuinamente sorprendido al verlos a todos, pero pareció muchísimo más sorprendido cuando cruzó la mirada con Kushel.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Eren— solté a su lado.

—No sé qué decir— contestó.

—Cállate y apaga las velas— le exigió Levi con los brazos cruzados—. No voy a comer pastel con cera derretida encima.

Eren le dirigió una mirada que pudo perforar a Levi si Levi no hubiese sido él mismo, porque ese hombre parecía de acero o algo así, y después obedeció encantado. Se tomó un segundo para pedir un deseo y al siguiente momento ya estaba soplando con los ojos cerrados hacia la pequeña flama de las velas.

 _Que nuestro bebé nazca bien._ Escuché en mi cabeza y miré a Eren con sorpresa.

Él abrió los ojos lentamente.

Me miró.

Y me dedicó una sonrisa tan hermosa que el resto de mi vida se quedó grabada a fuego en mi memoria.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No?

¡Espero que sí!

¿Marie se quedó con el primer vestido? Obviamente.

¿Desaparecí? No de la faz de la Tierra. Mala hierba nunca muere.

¿Eren está embarazado? Todos sabemos que sí.

¿Qué compró Jean para Eren?

¿Un canguro llamado Paquito?

Ya veremos c:

Mis mejores deseos,

ChickenBrown


End file.
